Véu de Intrigas
by Hilana
Summary: Durante o dia, Rin Deveraux é uma advogada de sucesso com uma carreira em plena ascensão. A noite, ela é amante do sexy milionário Sesshy Winstone, um homem de causar inveja. Porém, a vida perfeita de Rin está prestes a virar de cabeça para baixo quando
1. Chapter 1

**VÉU DE INTRIGAS**

**(THE MARRIAGE POSSESSION)**

**By Helen Bianchin**

**Uma adaptação. Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**Espero que apreciem!**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

A festa para os maiorais da Justiça era exclusiva e estava sendo realizada em um luxuoso hotel da cidade.

Juizes, promotores e advogados confraternizavam amigavelmente, e oponentes deixavam para trás a animosidade e a inclemência das salas dos tribunais.

— Mais champanhe?

A fala pachorrenta e familiar tinha o poder de acelerar os batimentos do coração de Rin.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, deparou com os olhos escuros e brilhantes de Sesshy e sentiu-se invadida por uma onda de prazer.

— Você acha que preciso de mais uma taça? — A pergunta era insinuante e dissimulada.

Envolver-se com seus pares era uma diversão, comparado ao jantar formal onde os arranjos de lugares à mesa iriam colocá-la ao lado de Sesshy, de seus pais e de Kagura Fabrisi, o nome preferido para ser a esposa de Sesshy.

Esta noite ela receberia elogios masculinos e sorrisos gentis das mulheres... simples cumprimentos para atrair a atenção do homem ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru Winstone, rico por mérito próprio, um notório advogado e filho de um eminente juiz, era a personificação perfeita de um homem carismático.

Com seus quase 40 anos, alto, com cabelos e olhos escuros, ombros largos, corpo atlético, feições esculpidas, uma boca sensual e olhar penetrante, Sesshy apresentava uma sensualidade inerente sem fazer o mínimo esforço. Possuía um magnetismo que, bastava _olhar _para ele, logo se _sabia _que poderia deixar qualquer mulher enlouquecida. Estava em seus olhos, no sorriso provocante e sedutor, por baixo de uma expressão sofisticada com a promessa de uma noite de desvario e êxtase.

As mulheres o despiam com um olhar sedutor e ostensivo. Para algumas, era apenas um desafio, já outras tinham planos mais sérios em mente, mas nenhuma tinha sido bem-sucedida.

Naquele momento, ele era somente _dela, _como amigo e amante.

_Compromisso _era uma palavra que Sesshy não mencionava e _casamento _uma idéia inconcebível.

Relacionamento? Rin ponderou a palavra, procurou seu verdadeiro significado, mas não o encontrou. _Juntos... _parecia apropriado. Sorriu levemente. Eles compartilhavam muitas coisas, embora em diversos momentos fossem pólos opostos.

A fortuna lhe dava uma posição de destaque numa confiável lista das pessoas mais ricas da Austrália, enquanto ela procedia de uma família comum, de ganhos humildes. Sua formação universitária tinha sido obtida através de bolsa de estudos e trabalho de meio expediente para fazer face às despesas extras.

Como advogado criminalista, Sesshy era reconhecido como um dos melhores, enquanto Rin ocupava uma posição comum no escritório da promotoria pública. Ele tinha um escritório em Brisbane, residia num apartamento de cobertura na cidade e possuía uma magnífica mansão de frente para o mar em Sovereign Islands, um bairro nobre de Queensland's Gold Coast, refúgio da elite local, a 70 quilômetros de distância. Uma diferença enorme do chalé que Rin havia comprado num bairro elegante, sob hipoteca, e que estava sendo restaurado.

Australiana de Sidney, filha de pais franceses, ela havia sido transferida para Brisbane um ano atrás, devido à sua própria necessidade de mudança e também ao desejo de desligar-se do que tinha se transformado em uma situação embaraçosa.

Dois casais: duas irmãs louras, de olhos azuis, namorando dois irmãos. Todavia, enquanto Sango e Miroku tinham se apaixonado e planejado casamento, Rin não compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos por Kohaku. Sentia uma grande amizade e afeição, mas não amor.

Na verdade, o fato de um relacionamento quase eterno e a proximidade do noivado de Sango com Miroku automaticamente disparou a proposta de casamento de Kohaku. Rin aceitou o anel de noivado, temporariamente pega com a surpresa da atitude do namorado e envolvida na euforia da irmã... tudo isso para logo em seguida ver suas perspectivas ficarem nubladas.

Não havia sido fácil romper o noivado, deixar a cidade natal e sentir que não era justo para Kohaku tal atitude, pois ambos mereciam mais.

A lei tinha fascinado Rin desde muito cedo, fomentada por filmes policiais na tevê e dramas nos tribunais de justiça, nenhum deles com muita semelhança com a realidade.

Aos 27 anos, não encontrou dificuldade em se estabelecer em um novo emprego, numa cidade diferente. De diversas maneiras ela havia se deliciado com a mudança: novos rostos, novas amizades... além da colisão, literalmente, com Sesshy, três dias depois de assumir seu posto na promotoria.

A ocasião especial ocorrera no tribunal da cidade, quando ela saía do elevador, no andar errado.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para perceber o engano e, voltando-se rapidamente, colidiu com uma rígida estrutura masculina.

Ela desculpou-se imediatamente e no mesmo momento ficou ciente do impacto que aquele homem lhe causara, de sua impressionante altura, largura dos ombros e suas feições faciais, esculpidas a dedo. Isso sem mencionar a alta qualidade de sua roupa, o suave aroma de sua loção pós-barba e, acima de tudo, sua incrível aura de poder. Um leve sorriso apareceu em sua boca, sensualmente moldada.

_Quem era ele?_

Ela não tardou a descobrir. A família Winstone era bem conhecida nos círculos sociais e judiciários. Sesshy Winstone era uma lenda em ambos.

O fato de ele a ter procurado tinha sido espantoso, tanto quanto seu convite para juntar-se a ele para um café. Uma ou duas semanas depois, o café havia se transformado em um jantar, depois em um show...

— Pensamentos agradáveis, espero? — disse ele.

— E por que não seriam?

Ele era alguma coisa mais. Sintonizava-se com ela de tal maneira, que a fez imaginar se ele tinha se tornado capacitado a ler sua mente.

A grande habilidade de avaliar os traços de caráter e com sucesso pressagiá-los contribuiu, em muito, para seu sucesso nos tribunais. Pouquíssimas coisas pareciam escapar dele.

Sesshy enganchou seus dedos nos dela e inclinou-se numa aproximação bastante íntima.

— Não se esqueça de que a levarei para casa. Havia um brilho provocante em seus olhos.

— Isto significa ficar comigo durante as próximas horas?

— Não seria maravilhoso?

Na casa dele ou na dela? Aquilo pouco importava, conquanto que eles conseguissem compartilhar o que havia sobrado da noite.

Os pais de Sesshy, InuTaishou e Izayo Winstone, tinham acabado de entrar no imenso saguão e Rin viu que eram seguidos por Naraku, Fabrisi, sua esposa, Kana, e Kagura, filha deles.

Dois juizes brilhantes casados com duas procuradoras igualmente competentes, as quais tinham, cada uma delas, dado à luz uma criança destinada a seguir seus passos no Judiciário.

Havia uma pequena dúvida se a união de Sesshy Winstone com Kagura Fabrisi formaria um casal perfeito, ou se ambos os pais tinham a intenção em encorajar a aliança. Kagura não fazia segredo de que laçar Sesshy era sua meta primordial.

Naquela noite, a glamourosa advogada havia escolhido um vestido preto pecaminoso, confeccionado por um estilista em evidência, preferido pelas mulheres da classe alta, e que acentuava seu corpo curvilíneo.

Cabelos negros, longos e brilhantes cascateavam em ondas até a metade das costas, e mesmo à distância sua maquiagem parecia perfeita. Em poucas palavras, Kagura estava _maravilhosa._

Rin não podia competir com ela. Seu orçamento não permitia a compra de vestidos feitos por costureiros famosos. Tinha de se contentar com o _prêt-à-porter. _E suas jóias limitavam-se a um pingente e brincos de diamante que herdara de sua mãe.

Felizmente, seus talentos incluíam alguma habilidade no uso da máquina de costura, e ela duvidava que mesmo a grã-fina mais observadora notaria que o delicado vestido de seda floral que ela usava tinha sido confeccionado por suas próprias mãos.

A música suave criava um ambiente agradável para a conversa social que fluía entre os numerosos clientes no vasto saguão, e o deslocamento dela e de Sesshy era freqüentemente interrompido para se dirigir a um amigo ou colega.

Por alguns momentos, Rin pensou que as paradas eram benéficas, pois atrasavam um confronto pessoal com os casais Winstone e Fabrisi.

Pensou em vão, pois viu com especial fascinação que a mãe de Sesshy, elegantemente vestida, notou a presença do filho e começou a conduzir um grupo de cinco pessoas em sua direção.

— Querido! — Kagura aproximou-se e pressionou os lábios brilhantes no rosto de Sesshy. — Estamos um pouco atrasados — disse ela, fazendo um beicinho faceiro. — Sabe como está o trânsito hoje. — Seus olhos escuros assumiram uma coloração fria quando reconheceu a jovem ao lado de Sesshy. — Rin!

Rin suportou a avaliação de Kagura com um sorriso forçado antes de cumprimentar cada par de pais com a educação adquirida na prática das boas maneiras.

Riqueza e posição social proporcionam aquele in-definível ar de segurança que algumas pessoas expressam com uma facilidade incrível, parecendo ter sido um bem recebido desde o nascimento. InuTaishou Winstone, ou InuTaishou, como ele preferia ser chamado, possuía uma riqueza quase obscena, distribuída em enormes propriedades, ações e posição social cuja origem remontava a seus ancestrais centenários.

— Vá buscar champanhe, querido — insinuou Kagura para Sesshy, com um olhar sedutor e dengoso. — Preciso de algo para começar bem a noite — completou, querendo ser divertida.

Havia garçons em abundância pelo saguão. Sesshy apenas levantou a mão para chamar a atenção e em segundos um deles, carregando uma bandeja com taças cheias de champanhe, dirigiu-se ao grupo.

Kagura torceu o nariz afilado.

— Não, acho que champanhe servido em festas não é de boa qualidade. — Ela colocou uma unha belamente pintada no braço de Sesshy. — Vamos até o bar do hotel? Lá, com certeza, encontraremos champanhe de qualidade.

— Está quase na hora de sentarmos à mesa — disse ele com voz inalterável, embora houvesse um leve sinal de irritação em seu rosto, o que Kagura preferiu ignorar.

— Haverá pelo menos 30 minutos de discursos maçantes antes que comecem a servir o primeiro prato. Teremos muito tempo.

Rin sentiu o corpo tenso. Para quê? Um _tête-à-tête _íntimo para causar uma separação temporária entre Sesshy e ela? Já deveria estar acostumada às manobras de Kagura, que ocorriam em intervalos freqüentes e, sem dúvida, eram deliberadamente elaboradas para reduzir a presença de Rin na vida de Sesshy.

Foi um alívio ver as portas do salão de baile se abrirem, fazendo com que eles se juntassem aos convidados que entravam no imenso ambiente.

A conversa educada e superficialmente agradável deu um tempero à noite. A presença extra de três convidados à mesa deles gerou algum alívio às tentativas não tão sutis de Kagura para chamar a atenção de Sesshy.

A comida estava soberba, embora Kagura tenha apenas experimentado um pouquinho de cada prato, enquanto sorvia o champanhe que antes havia desdenhado.

A discrição e o acordo tácito entre as águias do Tribunal de Justiça determinaram que somente amenidades fossem discutidas na festa e Rin fez o melhor possível para parecer interessada no relatório de Kana e kagura sobre uma recente excursão de compras em Sydney.

— Sapatos Prada, querida, — exaltou Kagura —, e as mais maravilhosas bolsas Louis Vuitton. — Ela avaliou ostensivamente Rin. — Seu vestido, querida, é um Victoria' s Secret?

— Quem me dera! É um D'Aubigne. — Era o nome de solteira da mãe, que ela sentia-se obrigada a usar.

Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha em espanto.

— Não estou familiarizada com a marca. É uma etiqueta nova?

— É francesa — esclareceu Rin, Solenemente.

— É claro. Pode-se notar pela perícia profissional.

Rin conteve o desejo de sorrir. Kagura estava completamente inconsciente de que acabara de lhe fazer um elogio.

Foi quase um alívio quando a noite chegou ao fim.

As incansáveis tentativas de Kagura para monopolizar a atenção de Sesshy haviam transformado o estado de espírito de Rin. Será que a bela advogada não tinha o menor escrúpulo?

As despedidas foram longas e Rin conseguiu relaxar quando se sentou no assento do passageiro do lustroso Jaguar de Sesshy, pouco antes da meia-noite.

Bendito fim de semana! Finalmente Rin teria tempo para dar os últimos toques na decoração da cozinha e poderia pendurar as cortinas de renda branca.

O chalé estava sendo remodelado gradualmente. Ela adorava a mobília rústica, repintada, que havia escolhido. Combinava com a estrutura antiga de madeira. Ela também havia lustrado o assoalho, acrescentado tapetes e pendurado nas paredes trabalhos em ponto de cruz.

Podia andar no interior do chalé e sentir-se em paz em seus arredores verdejantes.

Seu projeto para fazer um caminho de pedras pelo jardim não passava, ainda, de uma idéia, pois antes precisava terminar de plantar as flores nos canteiros. Até que ficassem viçosas, levaria tempo.

No dia seguinte, depois de um desjejum prolongado em um dos cafés próximos, com suas típicas mesinhas na calçada, Sesshy a levaria para casa.

Nesta noite... o que sobrou da noite era deles.

Só de pensar em como ela iria acabar, o coração de Rin acelerava e a adrenalina corria em suas veias.

Dedos gentis roçaram o rosto dela, como se Sesshy sentisse o que ela pensava. Cobrindo os dedos com sua mão, Rin segurou-os por alguns segundos antes de liberá-los para oferecer-lhe um prolongado sorriso.

O Jaguar entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo do edifício e parou suavemente em uma das inúmeras vagas reservadas para Sesshy.

Ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos enquanto entravam no elevador, encostando-a em seus lábios. Seus olhos eram quase negros, e Rin podia jurar que seus ossos começaram a se fundir pela emoção refletida naquelas profundezas escuras.

Ela precisava sentir aquela boca na sua... aquelas mãos em seu corpo, modelando seus seios, explorando todos os seus sentidos e deixando seu coração vivo e dolorido, somente por ele.

O elevador parou e minutos depois eles entraram no luxuoso apartamento de Sesshy. Do piso ao teto, tudo era de vidro, o que proporcionava uma vista panorâmica da cidade, todos os matizes de luzes e néon brilhante piscando contra um céu azul-escuro. Era uma vista que jamais deixava de encantá-la. Dirigindo-se para a imensa sacada, olhou além da linha do horizonte da cidade, para o escuro contorno das distantes colinas.

Um jazz suave espalhava-se pela sala e ela voltou-se quando as magníficas cortinas fecharam-se ao toque de um botão.

A luz difusa criava uma iluminação suave, transformando a vasta sala de estar num mundo privado apenas dos dois.

— Venha aqui. — A voz de Sesshy era profunda e rouca. Rin pegou-lhe a mão esticada.

Ele puxou-a para bem junto de seu corpo rígido e, então, abaixou a cabeça, para morder a pele sensível do lóbulo da orelha dela.

— Esperei a noite inteira para ser capaz de fazer isso.

Rin fechou os olhos e deixou a emoção tomar conta de seu corpo. Era tão bom estar daquele jeito com ele, sentir seu cheiro másculo debaixo da roupa fina, ter a liberdade de deslizar as mãos sob seu paletó e apreciar seu inebriante calor!

Era onde ela queria estar! Com ele, somente ele! O ambiente refinado quase não importava, nem a agradável cadência da música que saía dos alto-falantes. Havia apenas o homem, a sensação inebriante e sonhadora de estar ali, naquele momento, e a necessidade de sentir suas mãos e seus lábios no corpo dela, tudo misturado à excitação de uma promessa de como a noite terminaria. Sesshy era um amante generoso, preocupado em dar o máximo de prazer à sua parceira.

Ela cambaleou levemente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, e sentiu daquelas mãos masculinas deslizando pela base de sua espinha, enquanto a segurava firme contra ele.

Havia mágica no ar!

Rin sentiu os dedos dele abrirem a fivela que segurava seus cabelos, fazendo-os cair por sobre seu ombro. Sesshy passou a acariciá-los.

Ele adorava o toque daqueles cabelos sedosos e o cheiro fresco do xampu floral que ela usava; adorava o modo com que ela jogava a cabeça para trás nos espasmos da paixão, fazendo as madeixas caírem como uma cortina sobre o rosto... ou as cascatas que tombavam sobre suas costas nuas quando ela se arqueava contra ele.

Imensamente bonita por dentro e por fora, e inteligente! Tudo isso naturalmente, sem esforço para assim ser.

Sesshy a queria em sua vida, em sua cama. Ele não tinha pensado nisso por muito tempo. Não parecia haver necessidade. A situação atual era bem conveniente para ele, agradava a ambos. Não podia ver qualquer razão para alguma coisa mudar.

Sesshy aprofundou o beijo e Rin experimentou a já conhecida onda de desejo.

Teriam parado de mover-se? Ela não estava certa, tampouco se importava. Tudo o que precisava era de sua boca sobre a dela, possuindo-a com muita habilidade tátil, fazendo-a sentir-se perdida no infinito, para ser precisa.

As roupas eram uma barreira inconveniente que ambos procuravam tirar do caminho. Mãos agitadas, acompanhadas por sons quase inaudíveis, enquanto a necessidade de sentir o contato de pele tornava-se insuportável, seguido pela satisfação trêmula de ver o último fragmento de seda deslizar para o assoalho acarpetado.

Num movimento ágil, ela pulou por cima dele e cruzou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, sentindo o gemido profundo oriundo de sua garganta.

Segundos depois, ele libertou sua boca e passou o dedo levemente pela coluna dela, de cima a baixo, alisando as curvas do traseiro de Rin, e então, em seguida, achando o calor úmido e quente da mulher por cima dele.

Seus dedos hábeis mandaram-na às alturas, causando-lhe uma sensação descomunal que a fez ofegar com intensidade. Ela pendurou-se nele, inconsciente dos sons guturais que emergiam de sua garganta quando ele a fez atingir o clímax.

Ele foi até sua boca, inserindo-lhe a língua, antes de entrelaçar a dela própria numa exploração erótica que espelhava a intimidade de posse sexual. Ela queria mais, muito mais. Então, abaixou um pouco o corpo, de modo que seus seios repousassem contra a poderosa ereção dele. Vagarosamente, moveu-se de modo provocativo, o que fez as batidas do coração dele soarem contra seu próprio peito, e subjugou-o quase sem respiração.

— Menina atrevida e devassa — sussurrou ele, de olhos fechados.

Ela irrompeu numa risada convulsiva. Tinha sido Sesshy quem a ensinara a relaxar totalmente e aproveitar o sexo da melhor maneira possível. Receber e dar prazer numa troca total de carícias, sem reservas e sem inibições.

— Morda-me.

— Quer que eu me transforme de menina devassa em uma cadelinha? — ironizou ela.

— Não me maltrate — gemeu ele.

Rin moveu-se contra o rígido corpo masculino e, então, ofegou surpreendida quando ele ajustou-a devidamente sobre sua colossal ereção, fazendo-a sentir os músculos de sua intimidade o envolverem sob seus movimentos, a princípio lentos, para em seguida acelerarem vigorosamente.

— O que está esperando? — perguntou ela, ofegante, enquanto sentiu a pressão da boca dele contra a curva de seu pescoço.

— Por você. Não seja má e ajude-me.

— Patife! — Se ele queria um desafio, ela lhe daria um.

Rin estava no controle, era quem ditava os movimentos... até que ele assumiu. Então, nada mais importava, exceto o prazer em larga escala e o clímax libidinoso que ambos compartilharam.

Algum tempo depois ele carregou-a para o chuveiro, onde carinhosamente um banhou o outro, e então, uma vez secos, caminharam nus para o quarto e deslizaram sob os lençóis frios de percal, acariciando, com as mãos, os corpos, trocando beijos carinhosos e murmurando elogios indistintos.

Prestes a dormir, Rin suspirou uma palavra silenciosa de agradecimento pelo lugar que tinha alcançado na vida daquele homem que a aninhava em seus braços. Adormeceu satisfeita e feliz, pensando que tudo aquilo era bom, muito bom.

Nenhum outro homem a tinha feito sentir-se tão ciente de suas emoções, ou tão _viva _e incrivelmente sensual.

Havia um certo perigo em analisar seus sentimentos em profundidade, pois ela temia repetir o mesmo erro que cometera com Kohaku.

Todavia, o que ela compartilhava com Sesshy era completamente diferente.

_Seria amor?_

Ela não queria chegar lá, na verdade, nem ousava, porque isso significaria fazer uma porção de exigências... uma coisa para a qual ainda não estava pronta.

Já bastava o fato de estarem juntos durar algum tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Rin acordou sentindo o provocante roçar de dedos leves sobre seus quadris, fazendo-a ofegar fundo quando deslizaram para seu baixo-ventre, à procura de sua intimidade quente e úmida, entre as coxas.

Lábios macios acariciavam a sensível curva de seu pescoço enquanto ela sentia a pulsação acelerar com o toque daqueles dedos hábeis no ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, acariciando-o gentilmente até que ela arqueasse contra a mão dele, querendo mais.

— Bom dia, flor da manhã.

A voz pachorrenta de Sesshy penetrou em seus ouvidos enquanto ela ainda abria os olhos, o que fez com que ela lhe desse um largo sorriso.

Com os cabelos despenteados e a barba despontando no rosto bem esculpido, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

— É sábado. — Uma risada maliciosa iluminou-lhe os olhos.

— E por que isso é importante?

— Tenho de fazer isso.

Ele tinha lhe ensinado tanto! Onde e como lhe tocar, e ela sabia acelerar-lhe a respiração e o modo com que o corpo dele ficava tenso quando ela envolvia com a mão sua potente ereção e começava a provocar-lhe, massageando-o levemente, deixando-o enlouquecido de prazer e bem perto de atingir o clímax, apesar de sua relutância.

Outras vezes, ele assumia o controle, e era ela quem entrava em estado de pleno êxtase.

O modo de fazer amor deles, às vezes, era ávido e primitivo, quando a paixão governava e ultrapassava todos os limites. Na maioria das vezes, era lento e incrivelmente erótico, uma verdadeira festa dos sentidos.

Rin moveu-se para mais perto dele e beijou com suavidade seu rosto.

— Você tem algo importante planejado para as próximas horas?

Sesshy moveu-se um pouco, a fim de roçar os lábios nos dela.

— Nada sem você.

Uma manhã de sexo, refletiu Rin, era uma maneira fenomenal de começar o dia.

Juntos, compartilharam vagarosamente o banho; depois se enxugaram e ela seguiu para o quarto, onde vestiu as roupas.

Com dedos ágeis, ela prendeu os cabelos, maquiou-se levemente e, então, arrumou sua sacola de viagem.

Sesshy pegou a sacola de sua mão e passou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

— Com fome?

— Sim! — disse ela com humor malicioso.

— De comida?

Ele colocou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior dela.

— É claro.

Sesshy não se cansava de admirá-la. Era uma mulher especial. Inteligente, astuta, e possuía uma honestidade inata. E, o que era mais importante, não possuía o mínimo coquetismo, diferentemente da maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia.

Juntos, decidiram ir ao Café Park Road, não muito longe do chalé de Rin. Escolheram uma mesa na calçada e pediram um café-da-manhã completo.

O sol estava ardente, prometendo um dia quente de fim de primavera. Naquele momento, ainda havia uma brisa fresca no ar, mas que logo se dissiparia à medida que a temperatura fosse aumentando, no decorrer do dia.

Parecia uma vergonha, para não dizer absurdo, decidirem passar o fim de semana dentro de casa.

Por um momento, Rin pensou no fim de semana ocasional que tinham passado na casa à beira-mar de Sesshy em Sovereign Islands, quando o trabalho extenuante dos dois tinha permitido algum tempo livre aos dois.

— Mais café?

Rin estava seriamente tentada a retardar a saída deles, apesar de saber que tempo era um fator importante, pois Sesshy estava muito atarefado com um caso particularmente difícil, que requeria longas e tediosas horas de preparação para o julgamento que ocorreria muito em breve.

— Estou satisfeita — disse ela, colocando os óculos de sol e levantando-se. — É hora de pegar a estrada.

Sesshy pagou a conta e depois caminharam de mãos dadas para onde ele tinha estacionado seu Jaguar.

— Obrigada pelo café.

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso amistoso.

— De nada.

_Aquelas primeiras horas da manhã estavam sendo tão prazerosas quanto a noite passada, _pensou Sesshy. Ela conseguia fazer com que ele relaxasse, não fazendo nenhuma exigência e raramente ficando zangada.

Eles tomaram o carro e levaram menos de cinco minutos para chegarem na rua do chalé dela. Quando pararam o carro no portão, Rin inclinou-se para ele:

— Tome cuidado e não trabalhe demais — disse, beijando-lhe a face e ofegando levemente quando ele segurou seu rosto e tomou posse de sua boca. Oh, meu Deus! Quando a soltou, ela percebeu a malícia no olhar dele. Como reflexo, franziu o nariz de maneira provocante.

— Imagino que me segurará por mais tempo. Ele deu um largo sorriso.

— Definitivamente, menina atrevida e safada. Rin destrancou a porta, pegou sua sacola e desceu do carro.

— Vá estudar sua defesa para livrar o mau-caráter da prisão, com todo aquele brilhantismo que lhe é peculiar.

O riso suave de Sesshy permaneceu no ar enquanto o carro desaparecia na estrada.

Rin passou a manhã envolvida em suas tarefas domésticas. Pegou um pincel e completou os toques finais no peitoril de cada janela.

O cheiro forte e desagradável de tinta que ficou no ar era uma boa razão para fugir de casa por uma hora ou mais, então, ela pegou o carro e dirigiu-se ao supermercado, para comprar alguns itens essenciais.

Quando voltou, rapidamente mudou de roupa e passou o tempo cuidando do jardim. Não considerava isso um trabalho, pois adorava o cheiro de terra fresca, o caminho gramado, a moita de arbustos podados e, seu maior orgulho, os diversos pés de arruda em vasos de terracota.

Rin também gostava de cozinhar. Sua cozinha possuía todos os utensílios necessários para o preparo da maioria dos pratos do cardápio de comida fina de sua falecida mãe.

Quem pensaria que aquela séria estudante de direito gostasse tanto de serviços domésticos? Ou escolhesse como moradia um chalé antigo, em estado precário, em vez de um apartamento de alto luxo?

_Aquilo tudo, provavelmente, tinha a ver com sua ascendência francesa, _refletiu ela enquanto tomava banho antes de preparar o jantar.

A manhã de domingo foi dividida entre uma rápida ida à academia e a arrumação do quarto de hóspedes, onde pendurou quadros decorativos nas paredes, colocou cortina de renda branca nas janelas e cobriu a cama com uma colcha branca bordada, e, por cima, inúmeras almofadas que ela mesma confeccionara.

Inicialmente, tinha feito economia para cobrir as despesas com as lojas, pois ainda que tivesse assumido a pintura e os retoques, a cozinha exigiu a compra de novos eletrodomésticos. O banheiro e a lavanderia também precisavam de reformas, e tanto o sistema elétrico quanto o encanamento de água precisaram ser trocados. Tudo isso custava dinheiro.

Realmente, tinha sido uma missão. Mas, agora, após 12 meses de luta e esforço, podia honestamente dizer que estava satisfeita com o resultado, consciente de que o dinheiro gasto ficaria valorizado sobremaneira sua propriedade no mercado imobiliário.

Rin passou a tarde nos retoques finais. Permitiu-se uma xícara de chá, pegou o laptop e sentou-se junto a uma pequena mesa debaixo de jacarandá e atacou o trabalho que precisava rever para o dia seguinte.

Seu jantar foi uma salada mista com salmão defumado e algumas frutas de sobremesa. Havia acabado de lavar a louça quando o celular tocou.

— Rin? É Sango!

— Oi, mana. Estava pretendendo ligar para você. Que coincidência! Como vão os preparativos para o casamento?

A irmã deu uma risada desconsolada.

— Estamos pensando em fugir e jogar tudo para o ar.

Rin dirigiu-se para a sala de estar e afundou-se no sofá.

— Isso não é nada bom.

— Você não vai acreditar no motivo.

Rin não precisou de muita imaginação para determinar o motivo.

— Já sei. A _adorável _mãe de Miroku?

— Isso mesmo. Acredita que duas semanas antes do casamento ela quer mudar os arranjos florais da igreja? E pela terceira vez! Dois meses atrás seriam orquídeas, idéia que foi substituída por rosas champanhe. E o pior — lamentou Sango — é que ela pensa que marfim combina mais com o meu vestido, já pronto e cor-de-rosa pálido, do que com o vestido da menina que leva as alianças naquela bendita cestinha. — Sango deu um gemido de desespero. — Estou prestes a gritar.

A mãe de Miroku acolhera tanto Rin quanto Sango sob suas asas maternais quando ambas perderam a mãe há alguns anos, cuidando delas como se fossem as filhas que ela nunca teve. Uma mulher bondosa e com boas intenções, exceto por uma pequena falha: gostava de estar no controle de tudo.

— O casamento é seu! — exclamou Rin gentilmente.

— Grande coisa!

— E o que Miroku diz disso tudo?

— Deu-lhe um ultimato esta tarde.

— E?

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

— O de sempre. Lágrimas, desculpas, mais lágrimas.

Rin não podia imaginar onde e como aquilo iria parar e o quão angustiada a irmã devia estar. Afinal, preparativos de casamento deveriam ser prazerosos e excitantes, não estressantes.

— Mais duas semanas, Sango, e então poderá relaxar.

— Você acha?

— Com certeza.

— Vi seu vestido. Ficou lindo. — Elas haviam compartilhado fotos de vestidos via e-mail, decidido a cor e, como eram da mesma altura e vestiam o mesmo tamanho, tinha sido fácil para Sango tomar o lugar de Rin na confecção do vestido de madrinha. — Não vejo a hora de revê-la.

O desejo saudoso de Sango fez Rin sentir o peito apertado.

— Eu também. — Telefonemas semanais e contato por e-mail não diminuíam as saudades. — Até sábado, querida. — Ela repetiu os detalhes do seu vôo e desligou o telefone.

Segunda-feira logo provou ser um daqueles dias em que tudo parece dar errado.

Rin acordou tarde e viu os dígitos do despertador piscando no criado-mudo, o que a fez praguejar contra a falta de eletricidade durante a noite. Pulou da cama e tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida. Vestiu-se, preparou uma xícara de café, que tomou acompanhado de uma barra de cereal, pegou sua maleta, seu laptop e saiu.

Ela até poderia chegar a tempo na cidade se o trânsito não estivesse tão congestionado!

Entrou no carro e deu a partida no motor. Quando dobrou a esquina, deu um gemido alto ao ver a longa fila de veículos que se havia formado até onde os olhos pudessem alcançar.

Por que a Prefeitura escolhia exatamente o horário de pico para fazer reparos nas estradas?

Ela pegou o celular e ligou para o trabalho para avisar seu superior que chegaria atrasada.

Chegar tarde envolvia alguns percalços sérios e ela examinou na agenda seus horários para aquele dia. Contato com o promotor público, reunião com um de seus clientes antes que ele aparecesse no tribunal...

Seu almoço foi um sanduíche de frango com salada e, de sobremesa, uma fruta, a qual, por falta de tempo, ela teve de saborear na própria mesa. Logo em seguida, fez diversas ligações e esboçou pontos pertinentes para um novo caso, antes da reunião no fim da tarde com um advogado e seu cliente, referente a ferimentos ocorridos num acidente de carro, o qual deveria acarretar num razoável acordo financeiro para seu cliente.

Já eram cinco da tarde quando Rin salvou todas as informações num disquete, fechou o laptop e colocou sua papelada na maleta de mão.

Voltar para casa era uma idéia que lhe agradava. Tomaria uma ducha, vestiria roupas confortáveis e comeria. Só então teria algumas horas para rever a documentação referente à consulta agendada para o dia seguinte.

Uma hora depois, ela verificou o conteúdo de sua geladeira e decidiu que ainda não estava com fome o suficiente para comer. Dirigiu-se para o quarto onde ficava a escrivaninha, que tinha prateleiras cheias de livros de direito, uma máquina de costura e um manequim com um vestido parcialmente acabado.

Ela já podia antever o traje completo, com saltos altíssimos e bolsa para a noite. Seus dedos começaram a cocar quando viu o tecido de seda pura sobre a máquina de costura.

Não lhe tomaria muito tempo, pensou ela, sentindo-se tentada a dar continuidade à costura.

Alguns minutos depois, ela estava sentada à máquina e esqueceu-se do mundo quando começou seu trabalho artístico de confeccionar o vestido.

Havia uma imensa satisfação em verificar que só faltava o acabamento dos pontos à mão, e então desligou a máquina, esticando os braços para cima para aliviar a leve cãibra dos ombros.

Naquele momento, comer alguma coisa parecia uma opção sensata. Então, ela preparou uma salada de atum e a saboreou com prazer, tendo como acompanhamento uma lata de refrigerante light. Enquanto isso, ia folheando o jornal do dia.

Eram mais de 21h quando abriu a maleta e começou a ler a documentação. Seu celular tocou e ela constatou que era Sesshy.

— Oi! — A gargalhada dele atingiu seus nervos e ela custou a responder. — Você parece distraída. O que acontece? Teve um péssimo dia?

— Nem tanto, poderia ter sido pior. Houve uma leve pausa.

— Quer falar a respeito? Qual é o problema?

— Nenhum, realmente.

Ela quase podia ver os olhos castanhos escurecerem de preocupação.

Há ocasiões em que advogados criminalistas lidam com a escória da sociedade, pessoas que não possuem qualquer tipo de escrúpulo, pessoas que cometem atos indescritíveis.

— Você sabe que nós, advogados, sempre fazemos o máximo possível.

Rin fez uma leve careta.

— E quando o máximo não é o suficiente?

— Para quem? Para o cliente que é uma ameaça para a sociedade?

Não era questão de ganhar ou não um caso, mas sim representar a lei dentro dos parâmetros de um sistema judiciário que proporcionasse justiça para todos.

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

— Tudo bem, agora você fez eu me sentir melhor. Mas, e você? Como foi seu dia?

— Poderia contar-lhe pessoalmente, se quiser.

Ela realmente estava tentada. Um sexo maravilhoso precedido de braços fortes aninhando-a junto ao peito largo. Por um momento, a imagem tornou-se irresistível e ela perguntou, com suavidade:

— Está esperando por um convite?

— Não.

Rin deixou escapar uma risada em resposta à zombaria explícita na voz dele e então disse, de modo provocante:

— Dê-me 15 minutos.

Um quarto de hora exato, concluiu Rin quando viu os raios de luz dos faróis iluminarem a frente do chalé, seguidos pelo característico barulho da porta do carro fechando.

Rin encontrou-o na varanda da frente, com olhos arregalados e fracamente iluminados pela luz difusa.

Ele segurou-lhe o rosto. A boca máscula pressionou a dela, apertou-lhe os lábios em sinal de boas-vindas e Sesshy abaixou a cabeça, aspirando e deliciando-se com o perfume dela, o que o fez notar que precisava do calor e do toque daquela mulher.

Sesshy estava ciente dos braços femininos envolvendo seu pescoço e sentiu os dedos dela trançando o emaranhado de seus cabelos.

Ele poderia tomá-la agora. O efeito que Rin exercia sobre Sesshy mais parecia uma espécie de feitiçaria, magia negra, tanto sentimental quanto carnal.

Por um momento, ele negligenciaria lembrar-se de onde estavam, claramente visíveis na luz difusa da varanda para quem quisesse olhar.

Sesshy afastou-se um pouco e, com relutância, separou-se da boca sensual de sua amante.

Ela ficou incapaz de dizer uma palavra quando ele segurou-lhe os ombros e depois deixou as mãos deslizarem pelos braços dela para, por fim, entrelaçarem seus dedos.

— O que acha de fazermos isso lá dentro?

O desenho do chalé era simples. Um corredor largo separava a sala de estar do quarto de dormir. No fim, o corredor abria-se para a área do living, com dois pequenos quartos de dormir. A cozinha, o banheiro e a despensa ficavam nos fundos do chalé.

Silenciosamente, ela voltou-se na direção dele e, então, entraram juntos no corredor.

Sesshy ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Já terminou o trabalho por hoje?

Ela quis dizer sim, mas tudo o que conseguiu falar foi:

— Não todo.

O polegar de Sesshy pressionou o centro do lábio inferior dela. Seu sorriso tinha um toque de divertimento quando retirou o dedo.

— Vou fazer um café — disse ele.

Rin observou-o seguir em direção à cozinha e ficou admirando seus ombros largos, ciente da musculatura poderosa por baixo do tecido fino da camisa. Deliciou-se com o traseiro estreito e firme, devidamente moldado pelo jeans preto.

Só o fato de olhá-lo fez com que seu ritmo cardíaco acelerasse rapidamente, e ela se sentiu derreter-se por dentro, antecipando as delícias do sexo entre eles que estava prestes a acontecer. Queria ser tocada... possuída.

Serem tão sintonizados era algo que a amedrontava um pouco. Era como se ele fosse parte dela.

Havia vezes em que ela não podia saber o que ele estava pensando, não conseguia adivinhar como ele reagiria em uma determinada situação.

Então, exatamente quando ela pensou que podia lê-lo por completo, ele a surpreendia... como agora.

Café?

Ele desaparecia calmamente na cozinha para fazer café, quando ela podia jurar que a carregaria no colo até o quarto de dormir.

Claro, ela podia segui-lo, passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxar seu rosto para o dela e convidá-lo para continuar o que haviam começado a fazer na varanda. Isso era o que ela queria fazer, contudo, não o fez, sentou-se, encontrou o ponto na documentação em que havia parado sua análise e continuou lendo, parando ocasionalmente para fazer algumas anotações.

Minutos depois, Sesshy colocou uma caneca de café sobre a escrivaninha, e então, se dirigiu para a estante e retirou um livro. Passou os dedos levemente pelos ombros dela e falou:

— Levarei isso para a sala de estar. Junte-se a mim quando tiver terminado seu trabalho.

Rin levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver seu sorriso farto e sentiu-se novamente derreter-se por dentro.

— Vá — disse ela com uma severidade zombeteira quando o ouviu rindo à socapa ao sair do quarto.

Como ela poderia focalizar a atenção no trabalho quando tudo o que podia pensar era nele?

Quinze minutos depois, ela fechou o arquivo volumoso e colocou-o dentro da maleta. Então, levantou-se, recolheu a caneca de café vazia e levou-a para a cozinha, antes de entrar na sala de estar.

Sesshy olhou para ela, fechou o livro que estava lendo e estendeu-lhe a mão sem dizer uma palavra.

Rin dirigiu-se para o seu lado e se deixou ser puxada para o colo dele.

— Cansada? — perguntou Sesshy.

Era tão bom sentir a batida forte do coração dele e ter seus dedos massageando sua nuca! Descansada... Não! Como poderia relaxar quando seu corpo inteiro estava incrivelmente sintonizado com o dele?

O perfume sutil e exclusivo da loção pós-barba provocou seus sentidos. Ela admirava sua mente aguçada e seu grau de integridade, adorava seu senso de humor e sua habilidade de relaxar longe dos problemas referentes à sua profissão.

Contudo, por outro lado, sua perícia judiciária na sala do tribunal deixava-a temerosa pela crueldade férrea que demonstrava, sem piedade alguma. Uma qualidade que o colocava alguns degraus acima de seus pares e concedia-lhe um incrível prestígio. Um homem que todos cobiçavam como amigo e temiam como inimigo.

— Caso difícil? — perguntou ele.

Rin ergueu a cabeça e viu seus olhos escuros e sonolentos.

— Apenas uma porção de informações para absorver.

Sesshy inclinou a cabeça, concordando.

— Com o intuito de cobrir qualquer fato inesperado, as mudanças podem ser perigosas.

— Algo mais que queira aconselhar-me?

— Seu instinto nunca deve ser ignorado. — Os olhos de Sesshy estreitaram-se levemente. — Tudo é possível.

— Mas não provável.

— Esteja sempre preparada para esperar o inesperado.

Era um mantra que todos os estudantes de direito aprendiam de cor. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso.

— Conselho anotado.

Os dedos dele entrelaçavam toda a extensão dos cabelos sedosos de Rin, enquanto ele segurava o rosto dela, trazendo-o para junto do seu.

O toque da boca dele era quente contra seus lábios entreabertos, e ela foi incapaz de impedir um murmúrio rouco de aprovação quando ele deslizou a mão por baixo da camiseta dela e procurou seus seios presos dentro de um sutiã de renda.

Rin passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e segurou forte, deliciando-se por sentir-se possuída.

Não havia noção de tempo ou lugar. Somente o desejo de abrandar uma necessidade mútua.

As roupas de ambos transformaram-se num frustrante bloqueio, e ela não protestou quando Sesshy tirou-lhe a camiseta por cima da cabeça e abriu o fecho do sutiã.

As mãos dela estavam igualmente ocupadas enquanto desabotoava a camisa e baixava o zíper das calças dele.

Num rápido movimento, Sesshy levantou-se com ela nos braços, ouviu sua risada, abafou-a com um beijo e carregou-a para o quarto principal.

— Feiticeira! — disse ele, enquanto tombavam sobre a cama.

— E que efeito isso lhe causa? — provocou ela, ofegante quando ele tirou o jeans e a cueca.

— Vamos descobrir. Que tal?

A virilidade dele era de uma intensidade impressionante, e Rin alisou-a com um toque explorador, fazendo-o gemer. Em seguida, acariciou toda a sua masculinidade levemente com os dedos, provocando mais gemidos dos lábios dele.

Ele tinha total controle daquilo. Todavia, ela estava fascinada por descobrir até onde precisava ir para rompê-lo.

O quão longe ele permitiria que ela fosse?

Segundos depois, foi a vez dela ofegar enquanto ele procurava as dobras acetinadas da entrada de sua feminilidade e atingiu-lhe o ponto mais sensível, iniciando um movimento decidido que a deixou desvairada.

Logo aquilo não era suficiente e ela estava quase ciente da urgência de ser possuída, sentindo-se cair num abismo. Aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar.

— Agora. Quero agora. — Aquele comando era quase um apelo que Rin fazia para atingir o clímax. A parte de seu cérebro que ainda conseguia raciocinar insistia que tinha de ser assim.

— Ainda não.

Oh, meu Deus, tenha misericórdia! Caso contrário, ela ficaria insana de tanto desejo.

Finalmente, ela deu um grito lancinante quando ele a adentrou com uma poderosa investida.

Mais tarde, deitada nos braços de Sesshy, no limiar do sono, Rin sentiu-se traiçoeira por não querer que aquilo nunca mais terminasse. Foi então que uma voz interior perguntou-lhe se aquilo _realmente _tinha determinar.

Tristemente, ela não teve uma resposta


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

A carga de trabalho daquele dia quase tomou conta de toda a atenção de Rin. Era quase meio-dia quando a notícia sobre a promoção de uma colega chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Por sinal, muito merecida. Sue era um exemplo de extrema dedicação e atenção em cada caso sob seus cuidados.

O e-mail de Sue ainda incluía um convite: "Comemoração com direito a champanhe por minha conta hoje à noite, tudo bem?"

Para Rin, era um prazer pensar numa comemoração noturna somente com mulheres. Seria muito divertido. Rapidamente, respondeu ao e-mail parabenizando a amiga e aceitando com entusiasmo o convite. Por fim, Sue mandou outro e-mail, indicando hora e lugar.

Rin passou a tarde de terça-feira fazendo anotações de vários livros de direito. Pouco a pouco, com feroz persistência, estava juntando informações suficientes para apresentar um caso importante.

Precisaria estar muito bem preparada para toda e qualquer adversidade que pudesse surgir da parte do promotor público, pois sabia que poderia escorregar num inesperado mas importante detalhe.

Foi um alívio entrar no carro e enfrentar um trânsito enorme no percurso para casa.

Depois de uma hora, chegou ao chalé, onde tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu-se. Colocou um vestido preto e arrumou os cabelos num coque informal. Maquiou-se, calçou suas sandálias de salto alto, pegou a bolsa, as chaves, fechou a porta da frente e, em seguida, sentou-se à direção do carro.

Ficou satisfeita com o tráfego para a cidade, que fluía bem. Chegando ao luxuoso hotel onde Sue havia combinado, entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista e tomou o elevador até o saguão.

Três colegas já estavam confortavelmente acomodadas com seus drinques nas mãos. E enquanto Rin as cumprimentava, chegou a última convidada que elas estavam esperando.

Foi agradável relaxar e estar longe do escritório, podendo conversar tranqüilamente, sem as constantes interrupções do trabalho.

Champanhe foi a escolha para brindar a promoção de Sue, antes que um garçom trouxesse as entradas. Comida fina, drinques deliciosos e boa companhia. Quem poderia querer mais alguma coisa?

O fato mais espantoso entre as "Cinco amigas fabulosas" , como elas mesmas se denominavam, era a amizade que compartilhavam tanto dentro quanto fora do escritório. Não havia inveja, ciúme ou o desejo por companhia masculina... apenas cinco mulheres que se bastavam.

— Oh, meu Deus, olhem quem acaba de entrar!

Rin deduziu que deveria ser alguém do tribunal quando discretamente virou a cabeça e sentiu o estomago torcer à vista de Kagura, em companhia dos pais.

Vestida para arrasar, numa saia vermelha bem curta e uma blusa decotada demais, que quase exibia a totalidade dos seios, Kagura parecia uma modelo desfilando na passarela... confiante, indiferente e estonteante.

— Uau! — exclamou Sue. — A "divina dama" sem companhia masculina?

— Talvez ele se junte a eles mais tarde.

— A questão é... quem?

Um ar especulativo e pouco discreto tomou conta da mesa em que estavam as cinco amigas, pois não era segredo que Kagura tinha uma explícita queda por Sesshoumaru Winstone. _Mais que uma queda, _pensou Rin. Kagura estava querendo aquele homem e não se importava quem soubesse disso!

— Ela acabou de pegar o celular — cochichou uma das amigas.

— E está sorrindo — disse outra.

— Essa mulher é uma sem-vergonha dentro e fora do tribunal.

— Só contaram para você — sorriu Amelie. — Que raciocínio rápido!

— Vocês são todas umas malvadas! — retrucou Sue.

— Mas até que somos engraçadas.

— Vamos lá, garotas, deixemos isso de lado — disse Sue, erguendo sua taça de champanhe.

_Uma verdadeira noite feminina, _pensou Rin, com muito bom humor. Era memorável estarem ali, uma vez que, no trabalho, todas lidavam com assuntos sérios dentro dos parâmetros da lei. Onde a má intenção superava a boa e a justiça precisava ser feita, de qualquer modo, nem sempre com sucesso.

Fazer isso funcionar era um desafio. Examinar precedentes legais a fim de retrucar qualquer pergunta capciosa que o promotor pudesse fazer e, acima de tudo, tentar o melhor possível para o cliente... seja ele culpado ou inocente. Essa era a função do advogado.

— O que vocês pensam do caso Marshall? — perguntou Rin.

Houve um suspiro coletivo.

— Assunto em território proibido, minha cara. Nada que se refira a trabalho vai escapar de nossos lábios esta noite.

Houve uma pausa quando o garçom trouxe os pratos principais e Sue esperou que ele se fosse para dizer:

— Tudo bem, então vamos atualizar o assunto homem em nossas vidas.

_O tema era familiar, _refletiu Rin. Falta de dedicação no relacionamento, pouco ou nenhum compromisso e ênfase no sexo. Duas mulheres no grupo delas estavam satisfeitas com a atual situação de solteiras, enquanto uma parecia determinada a querer aliança, casamento e família.

— Rin? Sua vez.

— Passo!

— Nada disso. Responda à pergunta. — A zombaria provocante de Sue fez com que as demais rissem e Rin entrasse no espírito do jogo.

— Desculpe-me, promotora. Informação confidencial.

— Que coisa!

— Não olhem, mas um sujeito extremamente charmoso e elegante está sendo conduzido à mesa de Kagura.

Rin controlou o desejo de conferir a informação, mas o bom senso assegurou-lhe que não poderia ser Sesshy. Mas por alguns segundos a possibilidade não parecia tão absurda. Os Winstone e os Fabrisi tinham uma relação social e profissional, e eram freqüentemente vistos juntos em eventos e restaurantes.

Certamente Sesshy teria contado a ela se realmente pretendesse juntar-se a Kagura e aos pais dela esta noite... ou não?

Kagura fazia da manipulação uma forma de arte e possuía poucos, se é que possuía algum, escrúpulos no que dizia respeito a Sesshy.

— Adivinhe quem é ele? — perguntou uma delas.

— Amigo da família? — arriscou Sue. — Os Fabrisi estão cumprimentando-o como se fosse um membro da família!

O garçom retirou os pratos e anotou o pedido para as sobremesas, todas escolhidas de modo pecaminoso em nome da comemoração e garantindo um bom tempo na academia para queimar todas as calorias adquiridas.

Em seguida, o café foi servido, cuidaram da conta apresentada e dirigiram-se ao toalete.

Rin foi a última a entrar e quando abriu a porta colidiu violentamente com a pessoa que menos gostaria de ver. Resolveu ser o mais breve possível.

— Kagura.

— Ele é meu primo, queridinha. — As palavras foram ditas sem nenhum preâmbulo e o sorriso gélido da sem-vergonha combinava com o brilho frio de seus olhos. — Está fazendo uma breve visita aos meus pais.

— Que bom para você. — Ela deu uns passos para deixar o toalete, mas foi bloqueada por Kagura.

— Dá para acreditar que com aqueles olhos doces ele presta serviços como assistente social?

Rin enfrentou o olhar da mulher e, com sucesso, disfarçou sua inquietação.

— Minhas amigas estão esperando por mim.

— Um minuto, ou dois, não fará diferença. — Kagura passou uma das mãos sobre o quadril delgado e esticou um dedo com uma unha carmim a poucos centímetros do rosto de Rin.

— Escreva uma coisa: Sesshy é meu.

Um duelo terrível estava para acontecer e, decididamente, Rin não havia ido lá aquela noite para isso.

— Se isso é verdade — disse Rin com voz modulada —, por que ele está comigo?

Os olhos de Kagura pareciam duas pedras de gelo.

— Você precisa saber que Sesshy nunca se casará com você.

Rin precisava de uma saída triunfal, rápida.

— Nunca lhe ocorreu que podemos estar satisfeitos com nosso relacionamento? — Ela fez uma pausa deliberada e acrescentou, calmamente: — Do jeito que está?

— Não por muito tempo. — O triunfo da mulher foi comemorado com uma satisfação maléfica. — Muito em breve uma aliança com o nome dele estará no meu dedo.

— É mesmo? — Como ela poderia parecer tão calma quando por dentro seus nervos estavam em frangalhos? Ela enfrentou o olhar de Kagura quando deu um passo determinado para a frente, obrigando a mulher a dar passagem.

Por um instante, pareceu que Kagura não iria mover-se, então Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha num gesto de desdém e saiu rapidamente.

— Estávamos prestes a iniciar uma missão de resgate — declarou Sue quando a amiga juntou-se ao grupo. — Você está bem?

— Muito bem. — Ela deu um sorriso caloroso. — Vamos embora?

Não foi difícil manter um semblante feliz enquanto elas pegavam o elevador para o estacionamento. Ela conservou aquele sorriso até sentar-se à direção do carro.

Os escárnios de Kagura ecoavam na cabeça dela, que quase desejou ter dito à mulher uma porção de impropérios, todavia seu bom senso a alertou a tempo para as possíveis repercussões profissionais.

Kagura Fabrisi era poderosa como advogada e uma conversa aqui, outra ali, com direto a comentários levianos, poderiam resultar numa atenção especulativa da parte de seus pares.

No dia seguinte, após o trabalho, passou num supermercado e pensou que uma ausência de três semanas em Sidney seria apropriada para respirar e desanuviar um pouco as idéias. Havia os preparativos finais para as bodas da irmã, a própria cerimônia de casamento e tempo suficiente para ir à praia, visitar os shoppings e, simplesmente, relaxar.

Rin pegou as sacolas com as compras no banco traseiro do carro e carregou-as para dentro de casa.

O menu que havia planejado para o jantar daquele dia era relativamente simples.

Um jantar marcado para as 19h dava-lhe tempo de cozinhar, tomar banho e pôr a mesa.

A campainha da porta tocou enquanto colocava a torta de frango no forno para assar.

A figura familiar de Sesshy fez com que seu coração disparasse.

— Oi.

Ele trocara o terno clássico profissional por calça preta, uma camisa sem gola de cambraia branca e uma jaqueta de couro marrom.

Estava _estonteante!_

— Entre — disse ela, pondo-se de lado para que ele pudesse entrar no chalé.

Com considerável naturalidade, ele colocou uma sacola de viagem no quarto dela, tirou a jaqueta e, então, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com ardor.

Ele trouxe um vinho e, enquanto abria a garrafa na cozinha, admirava os toques finais que ela realizara.

— Você me acompanha num cálice de vinho? — perguntou ele, voltando-se para ela.

— Obrigada, beberei no jantar — respondeu ela, checando a torta no forno e indagando sobre o dia dele.

— Nada de especial. Uma conferência e uma nova e intrigante causa que ainda não decidi se aceito. E você?

— Também nada fora do comum.

Na noite anterior, ela havia deixado a mala pronta para sua ida até Sidney. Como madrinha da noiva, tinha de programar jogos e brindes para a festa de despedida de solteira de Sango.

Tudo o que precisaria fazer na parte da manhã era deixar a casa em ordem antes que Sesshy a levasse ao aeroporto.

A torta de frango, acompanhada de uma salada mista, foi um sucesso, e ela sentiu prazer no elogio de Sesshy.

Ela estava longe de ser um exemplo de dona-de-casa, mas gostava de deixar seu lar mais atraente, cozinhando alguns pratos requintados.

Ela caprichou na sobremesa: havia salada de frutas regada com vinho, acompanhada de creme de chantilly. Por fim, os dois tomaram café na sala de estar.

Era confortável tê-lo ali no território dela, em plena intimidade.

Ela iria sentir falta _daquilo, _especialmente dele. Estar com ele, _dormir _com ele, enfim, fazer amor com aquele homem.

Para ela, aquilo era _amor, _não simplesmente sexo e nada mais. Será que Sesshy poderia imaginar o que aquilo significava para ela? De certa maneira, ela esperava que não, pois isso somente aumentaria seu nível de vulnerabilidade.

Aquela noite era especial. Em breve, ele tomaria a mão dela e a conduziria para o quarto.

Era lá que eles ativavam todos os sentidos e faziam amor até tarde da noite.

Sua imaginação criou asas, mentalizando imagens que incendiavam seu sangue e faziam seu coração bater descompassado, até que aquela espera transformava-se em necessidade.

O beijo dele possuía calor e ela inclinou-se em sua direção e devolveu-lhe o beijo com uma paixão desenfreada.

Era visível a avidez de Sesshy enquanto caminhavam em direção à cama, tirando roupas ao longo do trajeto.

Nu, ele agarrou-lhe o traseiro e ergueu-a alto contra seu corpo. Então, baixou a cabeça e pegou com a boca um de seus mamilos, mordiscando o biquinho intumescido até que ela sentiu um misto de selvageria entre prazer e dor.

Rin deu uma mordida amorosa no pescoço viril de Sesshy e pôde sentir aquele corpo másculo ficar tenso, então ele mudou a atenção para a boca feminina, numa posse que atingia todas as células nervosas do corpo dela.

Exatamente no instante em que ela sentiu necessidade de comunicar-lhe que estava com falta de ar, ele posicionou-a de tal modo que aceitasse sua masculinidade rija, enquanto enterrava sua língua ávida por entre os lábios entreabertos de Rin.

Naquele instante, ela fazia parte dele, então começou a mover-se, vagarosamente a princípio, depois com pressa ávida, até que se transformou quase em algo selvagem.

Ainda não era o suficiente, pois tombaram na cama e entre gemidos e risadas amaram-se repetidas vezes pela noite toda, até que a exaustão sobrepujou a paixão e eles acabaram dormindo um nos braços do outro.

O despertador tocou alto e Rin gemeu, desligando-o. Olhou para o quarto escuro e enterrou a cabeça por baixo do travesseiro.

Impossível já ser 5h da manhã.

— Você tem uma hora para fazer o _check-in _no aeroporto, sabia? — disse Sesshy enquanto acendia o abajur da cabeceira. — Tome um banho, vista-se, tome seu café e depois pegamos a estrada.

Quanto tempo ela teria dormido? Não o suficiente, sentenciou Rin enquanto ia levantando-se.

— Está bem, está bem — murmurou. — Já estou fora da cama.

O banho ajudou muito a acordá-la e a presença de Sesshy sob os jatos d'água asseguraram-lhe que não deveria demorar muito... ou seria difícil de resistir à tentação de saborear aquele corpo musculoso.

Apesar do tempo restrito, foi como se Sesshy adivinhasse a tentação dela e então deu-lhe um breve beijo na boca e soltou-a em seguida.

— Vá — disse ele —, ou você não alcançará o vôo.

Ela levou apenas alguns minutos para enxugar-se, depois colocou um roupão e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, onde o aroma de café a esperava.

Ela encheu duas canecas, acrescentou açúcar e leite e bebeu todo o conteúdo.

Fizeram uma viagem tranqüila até o aeroporto e Rin despachou a mala enquanto uma voz no alto-falante anunciava a última chamada para o embarque de seu vôo.

_Era melhor dessa maneira, _pensou ela enquanto Sesshy a puxava para junto de seu peito para um beijo rápido. Ela passou pelo controle de segurança, voltando-se rapidamente para dar um último aceno para ele, antes de desaparecer no corredor que a levava ao portão de embarque.

Três semanas eram um tempo longo. _Longo demais, _pensou ela, indecisa entre querer ficar e precisar partir, apesar de que o veria na semana seguinte, quando ele chegasse para o casamento de Sango.

Não houve nenhum contratempo nas quase duas horas de vôo, exceto a sensação de volta às _origens _quando avistou o porto de Sidney, a famosa ponte e o majestoso teatro lírico, mais comumente chamado de Casa da Ópera.

Desembarcou com tranqüilidade e lá, esperando no saguão de desembarque, estavam Sango e seu noivo.

Abraços, risadas e mais abraços enquanto cumprimentavam um ao outro antes de dirigirem-se para o carrossel de bagagem.

Havia tanto a dizer, tanta excitação, que Rin e Sango quase perderam a respiração durante o percurso de carro para o subúrbio de Manly, zona norte da cidade.

A luz do dia ainda brilhava, o que significava que havia uma hora de diferença no fuso horário entre Sidney e Brisbane.

— Todas as minhas amigas estarão aqui por volta das 14h para o chá-de-panela.

Ela não tinha checado durante o vôo a lista que Sango tinha enviado por e-mail detalhando o roteiro pré-nupcial?

Sábado à tarde, o chá-de-panela. Domingo, churrasco com os pais de Miroku. Segunda-feira, provas do vestido de noiva e escolha do repertório musical para o coro da igreja. Terça-feira, compras de última hora. Quarta-feira, despedida de solteira. Quinta-feira, ensaio na igreja. Sexta-feira, checagem final de todo o processo do casamento. E sábado, por fim, o grande dia. Era um roteiro e tanto!

Como irmã da noiva e única madrinha, Rin estava encarregada de garantir que tudo corresse da melhor maneira possível.

Uma prioridade era desfazer a mala e trocar de roupa. Depois, almoçaria e checaria se havia comida e bebida suficiente para a festa à tarde.

Miroku foi embora minutos antes de a primeira convidada chegar, e a festa transformou-se numa grande diversão com cerca de 20 garotas mais a mãe de Miroku presentes.

Houve alguma provocação e muita risada quando Sango recebeu alguns utensílios muito práticos para cozinha, e a futura sogra empenhou-se em ajudar na limpeza depois que a última convidada partiu.

— Kohaku está muito ansioso em vê-la novamente — confidenciou Kaede. — Ele está um pouco perdido desde que você foi para Brisbane.

Ela deu à futura sogra de Sango um abraço caloroso.

— Será maravilhoso rever vocês todos. Como vai Totousai?

— Ele está bem, querida. Espero que você e Kohaku passem algum tempo juntos.

Rin sentiu uma ponta de tensão começar a fazer-se notar. Kohaku era o filho caçula e talvez o filho favorito da mãe... e que deveria ter se casado com Li-sane.

— Tenho um companheiro — disse ela gentilmente, ciente de que Kaede sabia da existência de Sesshy em sua vida. — Você o conhecerá quando ele vier para o casamento.

— Sim, mas você não está comprometida com ele, está?

Não havia nenhuma intenção maléfica naquelas palavras, mas serviram para lembrá-la que nem Kaede nem o filho tinham aceitado que ela havia se mudado para Brisbane.

— Desculpe — falou Sango antes de Kaede ir embora —, eu tentei preveni-la.

— Tudo bem.

O jantar foi uma refeição festiva. Depois, elas passaram o tempo revendo a lista de convidados, os lugares à mesa no local da recepção e, então, ficaram discutindo os detalhes que Sango queria que a irmã checasse, de modo que era tarde quando decidiram ir para a cama.

— Amanhã — declarou Sango com um sorriso malicioso — falaremos sobre _você. _Quero ouvir de primeira mão tudo sobre esse homem em sua vida.

Enquanto tomava o café-da-manhã, Rin se perguntava o que falaria sobre Sesshy à irmã, que a indagava a respeito dele.

— Ele é especial, você não pode imaginar.

— Você o ama. — Era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta que ela pudesse negar. — Ele a ama? — perguntou Sango, servindo-se de chá com um pouco de leite.

Amaria? Ela não estava certa disso. Afeição e paixão louca, sem dúvida. Ou seria mera luxúria?

— Assim espero.

— Ele pediu-lhe que mudasse para a casa dele? Dormirem juntos não era a mesma coisa que viverem juntos. Ela se mudaria se ele pedisse?

— Preferimos nossa independência.

— Querida, sou Sango, sua irmã, lembra-se? Não temos segredos uma para a outra.

— Ele não pediu — respondeu ela. Mas, se pedisse, a resposta seria sim.

O telefone tocou e Sango atendeu, o que felizmente fez mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Kaede — informou Sango — sugeriu nós irmos até sua casa antes que os convidados cheguem, para termos um tempo familiar. Aparentemente, ela planejou uma surpresa.

E que tipo de surpresa seria?

Debaixo da sacada da casa dos pais de Miroku, havia uma faixa que dizia: "Bem-vinda ao lar, Rin."

Houve abraços e beijos, um bolo comemorativo... e Kohaku.

Rin não sabia se ria ou se chorava, e de algum modo lidou com os dois... mas não pelas razões que Kaede, Totousai ou Kohaku imaginavam.

Aceite isso com espírito esportivo, pensou ela, juntando-se à fuzarca com um divertimento espontâneo. Kohaku, contudo, era algo mais.

Ele era um amigo, um verdadeiro amigo, de longo tempo. Mas isso era tudo. Pela tarde inteira, ela empenhou-se em deixar bem claro isso, mas ele preferiu não perceber.

Onde quer que ela fosse, ele ia. Tinha tocado o braço dela, posto um braço vago sobre seus ombros. Checava a todo instante se havia o suficiente para ela beber e comer.

Para os demais, isso parecia ser uma simples amizade, mas Rin sabia que, por dizer respeito a Kohaku, havia muito mais naquela cortesia toda. E não havia muito o que fazer sobre isso. Pelo menos, não ali, não agora.

Houve um momento embaraçoso quando o celular tocou e ela atendeu a uma chamada de Sesshy, afastando-se para ter mais privacidade.

O som da voz de Sesshy tomou conta do corpo dela e fez seu sangue ferver nas veias.

— Trabalhando muito? — perguntou ela, ciente de que ele estava afundado até o pescoço nos preparativos para um julgamento que deveria começar no dia seguinte.

— Fazendo uma pausa. E você?

— Comparecendo a um churrasco oferecido pelos pais de Miroku.

— Divirta-se.

— Farei o possível para me divertir, apesar de você não estar aqui. Mandarei um e-mail para você amanhã.

— Durma bem — Sesshy despediu-se e desligou o telefone.

_Como poderei dormir bem sem você?, _pensou ela, ansiando pelo toque de suas mãos e de seus lábios.

Quando ela reapareceu, Kohaku pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe levemente a testa.

— Por favor... — protestou ela, tranqüila.

— Tenho sentido tanto sua falta!

— Nada mudou, Kohaku. Não faça isso.

— Deixe-me levá-la para jantar amanhã à noite.

— Sinto muito. Não será possível. — Ela gentilmente desembaraçou-se da mão dele e juntou-se aos demais convidados. Ajudou Kaede a servir o café e depois foi para a cozinha lavar a louça.

Já passavam das 23h quando Sango e Miroku manifestaram a necessidade de irem embora e Rin deu um suspiro silencioso de alívio pela noite ter terminado.

Os dias seguintes foram agitados, com visitas ao estilista para provas do vestido de noiva, troca de idéias com a floricultura, decoração do bolo nupcial, e Sango quis assegurar-se de que haveria amêndoas açucaradas suficientes. Houve um momento de pânico quando a noiva descobriu que ocorrera um imprevisto na confecção de sua aliança de casamento, especialmente desenhada para ela, e o ourives teria de correr para terminá-la a tempo.

Rin acalmou a irmã e falou firmemente com o joalheiro. Mas todo o pânico voltou um dia depois quando o encarregado do serviço de bufê informou que a firma fornecedora dos guardanapos que Sango havia escolhido não seria capaz de suprir o número exato encomendado.

Na noite de quarta-feira, aconteceu a festa de despedida de solteira, para a qual Rin escolheu um tema e convidou diversas amigas de Sango para participar da diversão e dos jogos... todos envolvendo os últimos dias de Sango como solteira.

— Se você organizou um strip-tease masculino eu juro que a matarei — avisou Sango.

— Não se preocupe, é algo infinitamente mais saboroso.

A surpresa era Miroku, disfarçado de pirata para raptar Sango. No entanto, primeiro ele tinha uma parte a representar... a qual fez muito bem, e foi somente quando Sango começou a gritar pedindo ajuda que ele revelou sua identidade. Depois disso, ele pegou a futura esposa nos braços e carregou-a para fora, onde uma limusine os esperava.

Miroku havia escolhido Kohaku para ser seu padrinho na cerimônia, o que significava que Rin, como madrinha da noiva, seria sua parceira pelo dia inteiro e parte da noite.

No dia seguinte, a família toda compareceu à igreja para o ensaio da cerimônia de casamento, com toda pompa e circunstância que o enlace exigia.

Duas noites depois, Sango e Miroku estariam casados e a festa de casamento estaria a todo vapor... E o melhor: com Sesshy ao lado de Rin.

Ela estava, praticamente, contando as horas!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Sábado amanheceu com o céu brilhante, que prometia um dia ensolarado, típico de início de verão. Havia frescor no ar e as folhas das árvores ainda brilhavam com algumas gotas da chuva que caíra durante a noite.

De acordo com a tradição, Miroku iria passar a noite na casa dos pais, então Rin vestiu um roupão sobre a camisola e entrou na cozinha.

Dez minutos depois, ela bateu na porta do quarto de Sango e colocou uma bandeja com comida que havia preparado sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira.

— Senti cheiro de café.

— Café-da-manhã — disse Rin, dando um sorriso enquanto a irmã saía da cama e, ainda sonolenta, examinava a bandeja. — Suco de laranja, ovos mexidos com bacon, croissants, geléia e café preto.

— Delicioso — exclamou Sango.

— Há o suficiente para nós duas. — Rin sentou-se à beira da cama, pegou um croissant e mordeu deliciada.

— Isso é uma comemoração matutina entre noiva e madrinha?

Rin deu outra mordida.

— Fraternal, eu diria. Uma comemoração entre irmãs que se amam. — Ela estendeu a mão e indicou a bandeja. — Coma tudo. Daqui em diante, o dia vai ser uma grande agitação.

Sango bebeu o suco e torceu o nariz.

— Esta é a hora para discutirmos coisas importantes como o que, por exemplo?

— Observar minha irmãzinha preparar-se para seu novo marido?

Sango irrompeu numa gargalhada.

— Não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso?

— Bem — disse Rin —, pretendo fazer o possível.

— Obrigada — falou a irmã. — Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui compartilhando o dia comigo! Não seria a mesma coisa sem você. Os ovos estão deliciosos e o café divino. Obrigada, mais uma vez.

— Não há o que agradecer. Você merece, principalmente no dia de hoje.

— Acha que a floricultura já entregou o buquê?

— As 9h, querida. Miroku já está com as alianças e Sesshy está pegando um táxi do aeroporto e deve estar aqui por volta das 11 h.

— O fotógrafo deve chegar às 13h. Kaede vai buscar Sesshy e levá-lo às 14h para a casa dela, pois ele irá para a igreja com Miroku e Kohaku. As limusines foram agendadas para chegar às 14h30.

— Bom, espero que saia tudo bem... — disse a noiva.

O estilista estava atrasado, pois o pneu de seu carro havia furado no caminho. O maquiador foi parar na rua errada e ligou em pânico pedindo informações sobre o endereço certo.

— Diga-me, novamente — disse Sango, com voz controlada. —, este não deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida?

Rin tentou acalmar a irmã.

— Vai dar tudo certo.

O telefone tocou pela enésima vez e Rin atendeu. Era Kaede, preocupada com as flores para decorar a igreja que ainda não haviam chegado. A campainha da porta tocou e ela deixou o maquiador entrar, desculpando-se de modo afetado.

Pouco tempo depois, ela abriu a porta e viu Sesshy de pé, na soleira.

— Oi.

Ele a tomou nos braços, entreabriu seu roupão de modo ousado, alisou-lhe os cabelos e observou por um momento o olhar de surpresa de Rin, antes de beijá-la com ardor.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, Rin pôde olhá-lo em total estupefação, e seus lábios bem delineados curvaram-se num sorriso caloroso.

— Agora está melhor — disse ele.

— Tenho de... — Ela fez um gesto em direção à sala de estar e ele pressionou-lhe os lábios com o polegar.

— Eu sei. — Sesshy pendurou uma mochila no ombro e depois pegou a valise. — Mostre-me onde colocar isso e depois diga-me o que posso fazer para ajudar.

Ele seguiu-a pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspedes e então agarrou-lhe a cabeça e a beijou-a novamente.

Ele estava com ótima aparência e o sabor de seu beijo era delicioso. Era altamente tentador voltar para os braços dele, mas havia um casamento para preparar, uma noiva para acalmar e todos precisavam comer.

— Está com fome? — perguntou Rin. — Preparei sanduíches hoje de manhã. Estão no refrigerador. — Ela gesticulou em direção à cozinha. — Farei café para você.

— Vá — disse Sesshy, tirando o paletó e atirando-o sobre a cama. — Tomarei conta disso aqui.

Eles tiveram um intervalo de 15 minutos para o almoço e, desde então, tudo parecia fluir mais facilmente.

O maquiador e o estilista trabalharam em conjunto, e então era hora de vestir-se.

O fotógrafo e seu assistente chegaram antes da hora, assim como Totousai, que por cortesia de Kaede veio buscar Sesshy, pois em pouco tempo já deveriam estar na igreja.

Sango tinha escolhido um traje simples de chiffon de seda com uma saia ampla que caía em dobras desde a cintura até o chão. Um corpete tomara-que-caia e um véu quilométrico preso a uma tiara de pérolas completavam o vestuário. O efeito era estonteante e na mão carregava um lindo buquê de rosas champanhe.

O vestido de Rin era quase do mesmo estilo, mas em tom de café-escuro.

— Você está uma noiva linda — disse Rin, dando um abraço carinhoso na irmã.

— Obrigada. Você também. — Sango piscou rapidamente. — Oh, meu Deus, não queria fazer isso!

— Nada de lágrimas, mana. Lembre-se que se precisar retocar a maquiagem você chegará atrasada na igreja.

Os lábios de Sango tremeram um pouco e ela voltou-se para Totousai.

— Vamos, então?

O futuro sogro tomou seu braço e tocou levemente o rosto da futura nora com os dedos.

— É uma honra imensa acompanhá-la até o altar para entregá-la ao meu filho.

Rin seguiu a irmã até a limusine, assegurando-se de que a longa cauda do vestido de noiva estivesse a salvo antes que o motorista fechasse a porta.

Por muitas razões, foi o casamento mais comovente que Rin tinha comparecido, mas principalmente pelo fato de os noivos se amarem tanto. Havia um toque de tristeza pelo fato de seus pais não poderem estar presentes.

Kohaku levou muito a sério o papel de padrinho do noivo, embora Rin acreditasse que ele estivesse gostando mais do papel de ser seu par na. cerimônia. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade de passar o braço em volta de sua cintura ou tomar-lhe a mão quando ficaram ao lado dos noivos durante as sessões de fotografia.

Se a proximidade era somente para efeito fotográfico, por que então ela sentia uma sensação desconfortável por Kohaku estar silenciosamente reclamando seu direito àquela intimidade? Seria pela presença de Sesshy entre os convidados? Não seja boba, puniu-se ela. Estava sensível ao extremo. Era normal que sentisse aquelas coisas.

Tal sentimento aumentou quando ela e Kohaku juntaram-se aos noivos na limusine que os conduziria para locais programados para fotos nupciais.

Levou mais de uma hora até que voltassem para o local da recepção, onde os inúmeros convidados aguardavam no imenso saguão. Muitos garçons desdobravam-se, oferecendo canapés e drinques.

Rin vasculhou o salão e viu Sesshy conversando com Kaede e Totousai.

Vestido impecavelmente, destacava-se entre todos os demais convidados masculinos. Não era tanto pela elegância e pelo corte da roupa, mas pelo próprio jeito.

Ele dava a impressão de estar muito à vontade, mas Rin sabia que por baixo da calma aparente havia uma mente aguda e uma habilidade constrangedora de analisar as mentes dos outros. Isso o fazia um adversário poderoso no tribunal e um homem que somente um tolo escolheria para enfrentar.

Ela começou a caminhar através dos numerosos convidados, parando de vez em quando para cumprimentar e conversar com um amigo ou conhecido.

— Ah, finalmente você chegou — Rin cumprimentou Kaede com um sorriso. — Estávamos justamente explicando a Sesshy como Totousai e eu consideramos você como parte de nossa família.

— Ambos têm sido muito bondosos — disse Rin com sinceridade, — Sango estava linda, não acham?

Sesshy estendeu a mão para ela, enlaçou-lhe os dedos e então os trouxe para seus lábios.

— Você também — falou ele, encarando-a fixamente e deixando-a impedida de desviar o olhar.

Oh, meu Deus!, ela podia sentir a quente chama interior acender-se e o coração bater descompassado. Havia naquele olhar quase obsceno a promessa de como a noite terminaria.

Ela estava totalmente consciente da presença dele, de sua inata sensualidade, que emanava sem esforço... e seu efeito.

Seus dedos apertavam os dela e Rin nada podia fazer para controlar seu desejo luxuriante. Tudo esmaeceu na periferia de sua visão e, por um momento, ela perdeu a noção de tempo e lugar.

Como se soubesse o que se passava, ele esfregou um polegar contra as veias do pulso dela, recebendo em troca um leve sorriso.

— Ah, ali está Kohaku. Está vindo para cá. Rin ouviu o evidente alívio na voz de Kaede

e voltou-se para observá-lo.

— O _maitre _quer que os convidados sentem-se à mesa para começar a servir o primeiro prato.

Haveria um tom de desaprovação na voz de Kohaku?

— É claro — disse ela quase imediatamente, voltando-se em direção a Sesshy. — Não tenho tido muita chance de estar com você ultimamente.

Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

— Apenas aproveite a ocasião.

A comida e o champanhe caíram bem... um pouco bem demais para Kohaku, que conduziu os brindes e os discursos com verve cômica, que fazia os convidados rirem à socapa, especialmente quando Miroku mencionou alguns pontos altos de quando estava conquistando Sango.

O corte do bolo tornou-se um momento comemorativo e depois um DJ trouxe seu equipamento sonoro para o salão.

Havia amigos entre os convidados, pessoas que Rin conheceu no decorrer de sua vida inteira. Com Sesshy ao seu lado e suas mãos entrelaçadas, era quase impossível sentir a conjectura silenciosa que a presença dele gerava quando ela fazia as apresentações.

— Você é um sucesso, especialmente entre as mulheres — declarou Rin, bem humorada.

— Estou devidamente lisonjeado.

A valsa nupcial começou e todos observaram o noivo conduzir Sango para a pista de dança e valsar com ela.

Kohaku caminhou até Rin, pegou-lhe a mão e disse:

— Seremos os próximos.

Juntos, seguiram até os noivos e logo foram acompanhados por Kaede e Totousai, depois, pela maioria dos convidados.

— Sesshy parece ser um bom partido — disse Kohaku. Rin sentiu-o apertar a mão dela quando a puxou para si. — Ele é um homem simpático. — Que expressão mais pobre para descrever alguém do calibre de Sesshy! Todavia, o que poderia dizer? Ele me arrebatou desde o primeiro momento que o vi? — E é obviamente muito rico também.

Ele parecia um pouco amargo e, a não ser que ela estivesse errada, enciumado.

Rin olhou para ele com cuidado.

— Não julgo as pessoas pela sua riqueza ou pela falta dela.

— Advogado proeminente — continuou Kohaku —, atraente e, sem sombra de dúvida, especialista debaixo dos lençóis.

Os olhos dela fecharam-se um pouco.

— Pare por aqui ou abandonarei a pista de dança — avisou ela enfurecida.

Kohaku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— No casamento de sua irmã? Duvido.

— Então me observe.

— Acredito que seja minha vez. — A voz pachorrenta de Sesshy interveio e havia algo na profundidade de seus olhos que encorajaram Kohaku a soltá-la.

Sesshy tomou-a nos braços e seu olhar estreitou-se quando sentiu a pulsação acelerada dela na base da garganta.

— Problemas?

— Nada com que não possa lidar.

Exceto por não ser a hora nem o lugar, entristeceu-a o fato de Kohaku ter usado o álcool para desabafar seus sentimentos.

— Ele não queria soltar você? Ela ergueu o rosto para ele.

— Não. — Chateava-lhe o fato de Kohaku não ter conseguido superar-se e levar uma vida própria, longe da casa dos pais. — Crescemos juntos. Ele queria que eu nutrisse por ele os mesmos sentimentos que Sango tem por Miroku. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Acontece que, para mim, ele é o irmão que nunca tive.

— A mãe dele não está ajudando na situação. — Sesshy fez uma declaração, não uma pergunta. Kaede conseguira dar algumas pistas não muito sutis na conversa que tiveram durante as horas que precederam a cerimônia.

Rin deu um leve sorriso.

— Você notou, é?

Os lábios dele torceram-se levemente.

— Você pode dizer isso melhor do que eu.

— Evidência permissiva.

Sesshy controlou uma gargalhada que ameaçava emergir de sua garganta quando espalmou a mão na cintura dela e a puxou contra si.

— Você poderia refazer a frase. — Ele viu o momento que suas palavras atingiram-na e se encantou quando o rosto dela corou. — Está ficando um pouco quente aqui, não acha?

O tom levemente provocante na voz dele era completamente oposto ao tom duro e impiedoso que usava no tribunal.

— Acho que você deveria comportar-se — reprovou ela com humor zombeteiro.

— Será que você dirá isso dentro de algumas horas? — perguntou ele, de modo malicioso.

O mero pensamento momentâneo tirou-lhe o ar dos pulmões e a frágil estabilidade de seu controle.

— Expectativa faz bem para a alma — disse ela, ouvindo a risada contida dele.

— Terei prazer em provar que está errada. Imaginando como ele conseguiria aquilo, quase

errou o passo.

— Talvez devêssemos circular um pouco — disse ela, que não estava certa se se sentia aliviada ou aborrecida quando ele concordou em sair da pista de dança.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha como se alguém estivesse observando-a pelas costas. Kohaku? Não quis arriscar um olhar investigador por entre os convidados para checar.

A inquietação e o ciúme de Kohaku eram inesperados, concluiu ela. Ou estaria simplesmente sendo muito ingênua em esperar que ele aceitasse outro homem na vida dela?

Saber que havia um companheiro na vida dela era uma coisa... Ser confrontado com sua presença física era outra.

Oh, desista, aconselhou-se em silêncio. Afinal, não tinha mudado para outra cidade para começar qualquer relacionamento longe da vista de Kohaku?

Era dia de Sango e Miroku. Um casamento bonito, seguido por uma encantadora, relaxante e divertida noite.

A qualquer momento, os noivos dariam boa-noite aos convidados para partirem rumo ao aposento nupcial num hotel de luxo.

Naquele instante, o DJ parou a música e Totousai, como mestre de cerimônia, pegou o microfone e anunciou a partida do jovem casal, agora marido e mulher.

Levou algum tempo e Rin estava entre as últimas a abraçar os dois.

— Eu amo vocês — disse ela enquanto tentava controlar as emoções.

— Nós também a amamos — retrucou a irmã.

— Vejo vocês amanhã no aeroporto.

Então eles fugiram para a limusine que os esperava.

Por que a felicidade tinha sabor de tristeza? Aquilo não fazia sentido!

Tão logo a maioria dos convidados havia partido, os presentes de casamento foram acondicionados numa van e Sesshy usou o celular para chamar um táxi.

Rin se aborreceu com o olhar enviesado de Kohaku enquanto ela se despedia dos pais dele. Em seguida, entrou no táxi, ao lado de Sesshy.

Tinha sido um dia completo de emoções, ela ainda o reviveria muitas vezes, quando olhasse o álbum de fotos.

Sesshy tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios.

— Cansada?

Ela o olhou, vislumbrou a paixão evidente naqueles olhos escuros e sorriu.

— E se eu disser que sim?

— Prometo fazer todo o serviço e deixar você dormir.

Uma onda de desejo, crua e primitiva, inundou suas veias e ela procurou por uma boa resposta.

— Parece um bom plano.

A noite estava escura, apesar das estrelas, e a única iluminação era dos postes da rua. O tráfego era mínimo e logo chegaram à casa de Sango, agora de Miroku também.

Sesshy pagou o taxista enquanto Rin abria a porta da frente. A luz do hall espalhou claridade, revelando alguns resquícios do tumultuado dia parecendo estranhamente fora de lugar no imaculado lar de Sango.

Começou a pegar as coisas que estavam deslocadas até que Sesshy aproximou-se e disse:

— Deixe para fazer isso amanhã cedo.

Seus braços fecharam-se sobre os ombros dela quando ela voltou-se para encará-lo. Então, Sesshy abaixou a cabeça e procurou a curva sensível do pescoço dela, para em seguida beijar-lhe a testa.

Rin sentiu um calor interno espalhar-se pelo corpo, estimulando todos os pontos de prazer quando se inclinou contra ele. Subiu suas mãos e segurou a cabeça de Sesshy enquanto pressionava a boca sobre a dele, provando os lábios com sua língua como se estivesse começando uma torturante jornada sensual.

Ele tinha uma boca bem delineada, e Rin a explorou com prazer, examinando seus dentes que pareciam feitos de porcelana, sua língua... deliciando-se quando a entrelaçou com a sua. Sentiu que o toque das línguas já não era mais suficiente para seu ardor e excitação.

Rin perdeu a consciência de onde estavam e disse para si mesma que não se importava.

— Acho que você está usando roupas demais — disse ela, forçando-o a tirar o paletó e afrouxar a gravata.

— Então tire — falou ele com a voz rouca de desejo. Seus dedos ávidos desabotoaram os botões da camisa e desafivelaram a correia que ele usava.

Sesshy tirou os sapatos enquanto ela lidava, apressada, com o zíper da calça.

Ela adorava sentir seu cheiro, a força de seus ombros, a pele acetinada que lhe cobria a musculatura e sua cintura e quadris estreitos, o traseiro firme e a intensidade da ereção.

Ele tirou os sapatos de Rin, recobertos com o mesmo tecido do vestido, e atirou-os ao chão. Depois, com os dentes, livrou-a da calcinha de renda creme, o que a fez gemer de prazer.

A única iluminação vinha da luz difusa do hall, que brilhava na escuridão da noite.

Os dedos dela procuraram por ele, tocando com delicadeza toda a extensão de sua masculinidade, explorando com fascinação o prepúcio, e deliciando-se com a pele sedosa e rosada inflada sob seu polegar.

O corpo dele ficou tenso e Rin ouviu seu gemido rouco quando o trouxe para o limite de seu controle. Então, foi sua vez de ofegar, quando Sesshy procurou com o dedo o ponto mais sensível no interior de sua feminilidade.

Um orgasmo intenso espalhou-se rapidamente pelo seu corpo, numa espiral de prazer, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito involuntário que a deixou à beira de novo orgasmo, segurando-a e depois selando-lhe a boca com a sua.

A necessidade de tê-lo dentro dela era algo opressor. Num rápido movimento, ela o entrelaçou com as pernas e sentiu as mãos viris segurarem suas nádegas.

— Tenha paciência, minha querida.

Ela ouviu a voz dele e sentiu-se ser levada para cima da cama ainda engatada nele.

Por cima dela, Sesshy usou os braços para suportar seu próprio peso quando começou a lamber-lhe a curva do pescoço e, em seguida, os seios macios.

Rin gritou quando ele explorou seus mamilos sensíveis e intumescidos, mordiscando-os e sorvendo-os até que ela soltasse um intenso gemido de prazer.

Os músculos de sua barriga estremeceram levemente quando Sesshy desceu com a língua mais para baixo, provocando-lhe um terceiro orgasmo.

Quando Rin achou que não poderia suportar por mais tempo não tê-lo dentro dela, Sesshy posicionou-se e investiu contra sua úmida feminilidade, preenchendo-a inteiramente enquanto ela se esticava para acomodá-lo.

Foi quase mais do que ela podia suportar, o que a fez arquear o corpo. Depois, juntou-se a ele, num ritmo sensual que levou ambos ao ponto mais alto do prazer, libertando-os numa mútua e sensual queda livre.

Rin fechou os olhos quando o êxtase diminuiu, não querendo que aquela sensação terminasse jamais.

Ela sentiu os lábios de Sesshy roçarem sua boca delicadamente, como uma demonstração de satisfação plena.

Seria tão fácil dizer eu amo você... só não o fez pois sabia que morreria se detectasse a mais leve hesitação na resposta dele.

Sesshy levantou-se da cama, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Momentos depois, retornou, para carregá-la nos braços.

Havia uma espécie de sonho em ficar debaixo da água do chuveiro enquanto ele gentilmente ensaboava sua pele, e quando terminou, ela pegou o sabonete da mão dele e devolveu o favor, adorando a maneira como aquele corpo másculo ficava tenso sob sua manipulação.

Depois, já secos, carregou-a de volta à cama e aninhou-a junto ao peito, e ambos adormeceram, vencidos pelo cansaço.

Rin lutou contra os véus da consciência quando o aroma de café fresco penetrou em suas narinas. E ainda havia cheiro de comida... seria bacon? Ovos, torradas?

— Venha aqui, dorminhoca — provocou uma voz masculina familiar. — O café-da-manhã está pronto avisou Sesshy, aparecendo na porta.

Rin olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e assustou-se com as horas. Já eram 9h, o que significava que tinham somente uma hora antes de terem de partir para o aeroporto.

Ela deparou com Sesshy trajando jeans e uma camisa de linho, e então gemeu alto:

— Você deveria ter-me acordado. O sorriso dele quase a fez derreter-se por dentro.

— É o que estou acabando de fazer.

— Antes!

— Você estava dormindo tão tranqüilamente que me pareceu injusto perturbá-la.

Ela sentou-se na cama e percebendo que estava! nua puxou o lençol até o pescoço, o que o fez dar uma| gargalhada.

— Levante-se, menina levada! — Ele estendeu-lhe o roupão. — Você pode vestir-se depois que comer.

Conversaram frivolidades enquanto comiam, lavaram a louça, e quando ela acabou de arrumar-se, já era hora de partir para o aeroporto.

— Gostaria que você não tivesse de partir — disse ela com sinceridade.

Sesshy pegou sua própria maleta de viagem e pendurou sua mochila no ombro enquanto ela apanhava as chaves do carro de Sango.

— Infelizmente, tenho que estar no tribunal amanhã à primeira hora e tenho transcrições que preciso ler a fim de dar os últimos retoques nas minhas notas.

Rin conhecia bem todo o processo, apreciava sua importância e entendia tudo muito bem, embora isso não diminuísse sua dor só de pensar em não vê-lo por duas semanas.

Céus! Duas semanas pareciam uma eternidade!

O tráfego estava relativamente livre na manhã de domingo. Eles entraram no terminal do aeroporto e encontraram Kaede, Totousai e Kohaku esperando por eles. Sesshy entrou na fila para o _check-in _e retornou com seu cartão de embarque, justamente quando Sango e Miroku entraram no saguão.

— Acho que teremos um piquenique familiar! — exclamou Sesshy, sorrindo.

Eles somente tiveram tempo suficiente para alguns abraços antes da última chamada para o vôo de Sesshy.

Rin sentiu sua boca tremer levemente quando Sesshy inclinou a cabeça em direção à dela e, sem que ela esperasse, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhavam de forma enigmática.

— Ligarei para você, Rin — disse Sesshy, inclinando a cabeça em direção a Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Totousai e Kohaku. Depois se voltou e caminhou para o portão de embarque.

No mesmo instante, o alto-falante anunciou a chamada para o vôo de Sango e Miroku.

— Oh, meu Deus!, está na hora — murmurou Sango minutos antes de dar adeus a Rin. — Obrigada por tudo. Cuide-se, irmãzinha.

— Fique tranqüila! Tenha ótimas férias — replicou Rin.

— Pode apostar sua vida que terei.

— Esta foi a segunda chamada — avisou Miroku.

Depois de um rápido abraço em todos, eles se dirigiram ao portão de embarque e passaram pela área de segurança.

— Você gostaria de ir almoçar em nossa casa, Rin?

Ela olhou em direção a Kohaku e seus pais e providenciou sua recusa com um sorriso.

— Adoraria, mas tenho planos.

— Voltar a dormir um pouco mais? — sugeriu Kohaku.

Rin ignorou o escárnio em seu tom de voz e respondeu:

— Estou certa de que estamos todos um pouco cansados devido ao casamento. — Ela percebeu o olhar preocupado de Kaede. — Talvez em outra oportunidade.

— É claro, querida. Entraremos em contato — disse Kaede, enquanto o filho permanecia calado.

_Podia ter me deixado ficar por mais tempo, _refletiu Rin com uma ponta de remorso enquanto saía do estacionamento e tomava a estrada rumo à cidade.

**Agradecimentos à ****Acdy-chan ****e ****Gheisinha Kinomoto pelos reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Rin passou a manhã podando os canteiros do jardim ao longo da entrada para carros da casa de Sango. Ela, simplesmente, adorava jardinagem.

Examinou o gramado na frente e nos fundos da casa e decidiu que a grama precisava ser aparada. Foi até a garagem e apanhou o cortador.

O sol já estava a pino no céu sem nuvens quando ela guardou o equipamento de jardim.

Uma ducha e uma troca de roupa eram as primeiras coisas na sua lista de tarefas para o dia. Tinha acabado de entrar na casa quando a campainha tocou.

Quem seria? Um vendedor? Algum motoqueiro fazendo alguma entrega?

Rin olhou pelo visor da porta e viu que era a mãe de Kohaku, então abriu a porta.

— Rin! — Kaede cumprimentou-a com um sorriso afetuoso.

— Estava passando por aqui e pensei em parar e convidá-la para jantar conosco hoje à noite.

Uma mulher bondosa que tinha boas intenções e cujo convite Rin não podia recusar.

— Adorarei ir. A que horas você quer que eu esteja lá?

— Às 19h seria ótimo, querida. Tenho algumas fotos do casamento que acho que você gostaria de ver.

Isso fez Rin lembrar que precisava checar as fotos de sua câmera digital.

— Estou ansiosa para ver.

Escolher o que usar para o jantar não foi problema e ela selecionou uma saia preta de sarja e uma blusa de seda também preta, com detalhes em cetim negro. Tirou de uma caixa um colar e pulseiras de ouro e ficou satisfeita com o efeito das jóias sobre o fundo preto da blusa. Prendeu os cabelos num coque clássico, maquiou-se levemente, calçou sapatos de salto alto e pegou uma pequena bolsa de couro preto.

Os pais de Miroku e Kohaku residiam num bairro nobre e ambos cumprimentaram-na efusivamente num francês impecável quando a receberam à porta da mini-mansão. Eles eram bondosos, pessoas bem-intencionadas, pelas quais Rin tinha muita afeição... _bem-intencionados demais, _pensou ela, quando Kohaku chegou, minutos depois.

Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso educado quando ele atravessou a sala e beijou-lhe a face.

Kohaku era um homem agradável, alguém que seria um marido e um pai maravilhosos. Então, por que ela não tinha sido capaz de amá-lo como ele merecia?

As horas seguintes foram muito agradáveis. Uma comida soberba que Kaede tinha primado em servir e que lembrava os pratos favoritos tanto de Rin quanto de Sango quando elas eram visitas freqüentes. A conversa durante foi plena de recordações que provocaram risadas espontâneas.

— Sentimos tanto sua falta! — disse Kaede com sinceridade genuína. — Em um ou dois anos, se Deus quiser, chegará um bebê. Seria bom para Sango ter você por perto.

Rin tinha uma imagem mental da irmã grávida do filho de Miroku e até mesmo do próprio bebê, então sentiu a força da solidariedade fraternal. Compartilhar todo o processo da gravidez, passo a passo, seria incrível. Todavia, fazer isso significaria voltar para Sidney... e como ficaria sua relação com Sesshy?

— Um vôo de Brisbane para cá leva pouco menos de duas horas. — Ela foi sincera quando sorriu para eles. — Visitarei Sango freqüentemente.

— Ah, mas se você estivesse morando aqui seria melhor...

— _Chérie _— interrompeu Totousai gentilmente. — Rin tem sua própria vida, não tem? — Ele não esperou por uma resposta — Além do mais, quem sabe o que o destino apronta?

— Há alguma coisa que você não compartilha conosco?

Ela, de repente, tornou-se o foco de três pares de olhos.

— Sesshy e eu estamos muito felizes juntos.

Era quase possível ler a mente de Kaede: _mas meu filho propôs-lhe casamento._

Por acaso uma certidão de casamento oficial significava tanto em pleno século XXI? Se houvesse filhos, tudo bem, mas será que não era possível existir um relacionamento com um acordo de compromisso mútuo?

— Então, estou muito satisfeita por você — falou Kaede.

Ainda desapontada, Rin acrescentou:

— Obrigada. — Gostaria de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não encontrou as palavras.

— Café, _chérie. _— A sugestão de Totousai colocou a esposa de pé imediatamente.

— É claro. Num minuto.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Rin seguiu a anfitriã até a cozinha e pegou xícaras e pires enquanto Kaede ligava a cafeteira elétrica.

— Foi uma noite encantadora e o jantar estava maravilhoso, como sempre — elogiou ela, gentilmente, enquanto ambas trabalhavam com intimidade.

— Você é sempre bem-vinda, sabe disso.

Sim, ela sabia. Reconhecer isso trouxe um sentimento de tristeza por não realizar o maior desejo de Kaede, que era casá-la com seu filho caçula.

Como poderia explicar à mãe de Kohaku que, por mais que valorizasse a amizade dele, era impossível amá-lo como marido?

O café ficou pronto e Kaede colocou-o na bandeja.

— Vamos nos juntar aos homens?

Eram mais de 22h quando Rin manifestou a necessidade de ir embora, agradecendo o jantar enquanto Kohaku a acompanhava até o carro.

Ela desativou o alarme e voltou-se para ele com um sorriso.

— Cuide-se.

— Sempre. E você também.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe a face. Em seguida, num impulso, procurou-lhe a boca e beijou-a com intenção de seduzir.

_Não faça isso, _implorou ela mentalmente. Nac faça isso para mim. Para você mesmo.

Ela tentou desvencilhar-se, até que ele, relutante, a soltou.

— Kohaku...

— Em nome dos velhos tempos, Rin?

— Não é justo.

— O quê? Eu querer estar com você? Ela deveria partir... e quase o fez.

— Já estivemos juntos e nada mudou. —- Então, não podemos tentar de novo?

— Por favor... — Ela sentou-se à direção, deu partida no motor e afastou-se rapidamente.

No primeiro semáforo, checou a caixa postal de seu celular e ouviu a inconfundível voz: _Ligue para mim. Sesshy._

Não levou muito tempo para chegar à casa de Sango, e enquanto subia as escadas digitou o número de Sesshy. Ele atendeu no segundo toque e o som de sua voz pachorrenta invadiu-a com uma intensa sensação de desejo.

— Oi. — A voz dela soou um pouco rouca para os próprios ouvidos.

— Está sentindo muita falta de mim?

— Um pouco — permitiu-se mentir, e o ouviu dar uma gargalhada.

— Então lembre-me de sanar isso tão logo nos encontremos.

Rin sentou-se numa cadeira.

— Promessas e mais promessas... onde você está?

— Na cama.

— Humm... tive um pensamento provocante. Extremamente evocativo, uma vez que ele não

usava nada quando em baixo dos lençóis. Imaginou toda aquela pele bronzeada e toda aquela poderosa musculatura em suave repouso. Podia quase sentir seu cheiro, o perfume suave do sabonete impregnado em sua pele devido a uma ducha recente... e sentiu um feroz desejo de estar ao seu lado.

— Como foi seu dia?

Rin relatou em breves detalhes, acrescentando:

— Passei a noite com os pais de Miroku. Kohaku estava lá. — Sua honestidade compeliu-a a incluir essa informação no relatório.

— Naturalmente...

— Isso o incomoda?

— Deveria incomodar?

— E aqui estou eu com medo de que você pudesse ficar com ciúme.

— Ele tem minha compreensão. — Oh, Deus, ela queria tanto estar ao seu lado na cama! Era quase uma dor física. — Sem resposta, Rin?

— Você quer uma resposta loquaz e leviana ou quer que eu diga algo sério?

— A última opção leva a uma coisa difícil de lidar. -— Ele deu uma leve risada.

— Sexo por telefone o excita, Sesshy?

— Não. Acho isso um substituto muito inadequado. — Havia humor na voz dele.

— Como vai o caso?

— O promotor preparou uma forte defesa.

— Forte demais?

— Difícil, não impossível — respondeu Sesshy.

— Você prognostica que ele vencerá?

— Não se eu puder evitar.

Sua perícia no campo de direito criminal era bem conhecida e louvada por seus contemporâneos no sistema judiciário. Uma reputação que lhe rendeu alguns ferrenhos inimigos.

— Não trabalhe demais, meu querido.

— Sonhe com os anjos. Ligarei dentro de alguns dias.

Rin estava com tanto sono que não teve tempo de refletir sobre a conversa que tiveram.

Adormeceu com facilidade e acordou com o raiar do dia. Pega pela realidade, fechou os olhos na esperança de voltar ao sonho erótico que teve com Sesshy.

Depois de alguns minutos revendo os planos para o dia, jogou os cobertores para o lado e levantou-se.

Sentiu uma tontura imediata. Havia uma indisposição estomacal inoportuna que lhe causava enjôo. Seria algo que tinha comido na noite passada?

O escargot? _O fricassée _de frango? O delicioso _petit gateau _de Kaede? _O que fosse, passaria, _pensou, enquanto escovava os dentes, alguns minutos depois. Faria uma dieta de comida leve e muita água. Logo estaria ótima. Comer torrada seca e uma maçã seria uma sábia opção.

Ela ocupou-se em arrumar as caixas dos inúmeros presentes de casamento que Sango havia recebido. Fazer isso lhe trouxe memórias vividas do próprio casamento.

Então, já era hora de mudar de roupa, pegar o carro e ir até o centro encontrar-se com as amigas da vida inteira: Alyse, Karen e Gigi, para almoçarem.

Vestiu-se casualmente com jeans, um top de algodão e sapatos de salto baixo.

Um restaurante em Darling Harbour com vista para o mar foi o local escolhido, e Rin foi a primeira a chegar.

Os raios de sol beijavam a superfície lisa da água, dando-lhe um efeito dourado. Darling Harbour, pela sua vista panorâmica, era um ótimo lugar para se montar um restaurante, sempre freqüentado por fregueses locais e turistas.

Rin seguiu o _maitre _para a mesa reservada, aceitou um copo com água gelada e deu uma olhada no cardápio até as amigas juntarem-se a ela.

— O que acham de fazermos os pedidos?

Rin escolheu algo leve. Era maravilhoso relaxar na companhia de boas amigas, fofocar e contar piadas.

— Tudo bem, conte-nos — pediu Alyse quando o garçom lhes trouxe os pratos escolhidos. — Quero saber mais sobre esse seu companheiro maravilhoso e fogoso. — Ela deu a Rin um sorriso malicioso. — E por acaso ele não tem um irmão? Um primo? Qualquer parente masculino que faça com que nos sintamos despidas quando nos olha?

— Talvez um tio, para mim que gosto de homens mais velhos — brincou Gigi.

— Sim, por favor. Nome e número do telefone — completou Karen.

Rin também deu um sorriso travesso.

— Há somente um leve problema. Alyse inclinou-se para frente.

— Minha querida, não há problema insolúvel.

— Os primos dele moram na América. — Houve um gemido coletivo perfeitamente audível. — E o tio mora em Londres.

— Bem, lá se vão nossos anseios. — Os olhos de Alyse piscaram diabolicamente. — Mas voltando ao assunto, quando veremos um anel no seu dedo?

— Isso aqui está mais parecendo um interrogatório no tribunal — retrucou Rin. — Mas fiquem tranqüilas. Serão as primeiras a saber.

— Bem, já é alguma coisa. Não se esqueça de enviar um convite para o grande dia — disse Karen.

— Trouxe algumas fotos do casamento para vocês verem.

As três amigas fizeram comentários entusiásticos sobre o vestido de Sango, as flores, o bolo e, principalmente, sobre o irmão do noivo.

— Que homem maravilhoso — exclamaram as três em uníssono.

— Eu o conheço — disse Gigi. — Ele fica o tempo todo falando de você, nem me nota — completou ela, olhando para Rin.

Imediatamente lhe ocorreu que Gigi era perfeita para Kohaku.

— Vá em frente, Gigi. — O entusiasmo dela era genuíno, enquanto olhava para a expressão angustiada de Gigi. — Fique sabendo que, se quiser minha bênção, ela é toda sua.

— Não há chance...

— Não seja pessimista — disse ela gentilmente.

Alyse voltou-se para Rin e falou:

— Amanhã vamos ao cinema e depois jantaremos fora. Junte-se a nós.

— Combinado. Diga-me onde e a que horas e estarei lá.

— Mandarei um e-mail para você com as coordenadas.

Chamaram o garçom, pagaram a conta e caminharam para o cais. Lá, despediram-se, e Rin resolveu dar uma olhada nas lojas antes de voltar para a casa.

Jantou apenas uma salada verde e algumas frutas, depois assistiu a um DVD e, finalmente, pegou o romance de suspense que tinha comprado e foi ler na cama.

Os raios de sol que se infiltraram pelas persianas do quarto fizeram com que Rin acordasse e notasse que pegara no sono enquanto lia seu livro.

Checou o relógio e viu que já eram 8h30. Pelo amor de Deus, por que tão tarde?

Havia inúmeras coisas que queria fazer na parte da manhã, como lavar os cabelos, vestir-se, tomar o café-da-manhã e dar uma caminhada.

Pulou da cama apressada e sentiu um enjôo terrível que a obrigou a correr para o banheiro.

_Outra vez, _pensou ela. Talvez o mal-estar que havia sentido ontem continuasse por mais um dia. Tudo bem, ela lidaria com aquilo. Trocaria o café-da-manhã por uma xícara de chá e esperaria sentir-se melhor.

Uma dúvida a obrigou a fazer algumas contas e chegou à conclusão de que havia chances de estar grávida, apesar das pílulas anticoncepcionais. Nunca tinham falhado antes.

Ela fez um acordo consigo mesma: se os sintomas persistissem, compraria um teste de gravidez na farmácia. Mas, fé em Deus, não precisaria fazer isso. E se estivesse grávida? O melhor era não pensar naquilo.

Para ajudar a não pensar naquilo, comprou tecido e usou a máquina de costura de Sango para fazer dois tops de algodão informais e uma saia mais clássica para usar no escritório.

O cinema que Alyse escolheu fazia parte de um shopping imenso, com uma praça de alimentação também enorme, com pequenos restaurantes e cafés apropriados para comer tanto fora quanto dentro do gigantesco prédio. Elas escolheram um café na calçada para uma refeição frugal antes de comprarem os ingressos para assistirem a _O amante de Lady Chatterley, _filme indicado para os Oscar de melhor atriz, fotografia e figurino de época. Todas adoraram, porque havia cenas de sexo explícito, inclusive nu frontal do par principal.

Rin declinou o convite de estender a noite compartilhando um café e aceitou a gentil provocação de Karen.

— Entendemos. Quer sair correndo e telefonar para o Sesshy. Vá, garota. Se eu tivesse um tipo como ele esperando por mim do outro lado da linha, faria o mesmo.

Todavia, quando ela chegou em casa e checou a secretaria eletrônica, não havia mensagens.

_Não, não e não. Outra vez, não, _pensou Rin quando uma onda de enjôo a invadiu.

Não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser comprar e fazer o teste de gravidez.

Foi a pé até a farmácia da esquina para resolver o problema.

As instruções eram claras, então ela deu um suspiro profundo, fez uma prece silenciosa e esperou pelo resultado.

Era loucura não querer olhar, então, silenciosamente, contou até dez antes de verificar. Encostou-se na parede azulejada da cozinha e escorregou para sentar-se no chão.

Grávida. Ela estava grávida.

Deus amado, o que iria fazer?

Quis enganar-se*pensando que aquele tipo de teste não oferecia cem por cento de certeza. E se ele estivesse errado?

Havia somente uma maneira de descobrir com certeza.

Depois de encontrar o telefone de um ginecologista, tomou uma ducha, vestiu-se, dispensou o café-da-manhã e ligou para a clínica.

— Um momento, minha senhora, vou verificar se há um horário vago na agenda do dr. Steve — disse a recepcionista com voz profissional.

Rin explicou que era urgente e conseguiu uma consulta no meio da manhã.

Era impossível ficar parada, então, depois de meia hora caminhando desnorteada pela sala, fez um rabo-de-cavalo, passou batom, pegou a bolsa e foi de carro para o consultório médico.

Como ainda tinha de esperar por mais meia hora, comprou o jornal, caminhou até um café perto da clínica e pediu uma xícara de chá, enquanto gastava seu tempo folheando as páginas do jornal.

Seção internacional, notícias locais, coluna social... de repente, uma foto impressa parecia inacreditavelmente familiar e ela olhou com mais acuidade.

Kagura Fabrisi destacada num jornal de Sidney? Rin leu o artigo e quase teve um choque:

_Kagura Fabrisi, advogada e filha do eminente juiz Leo Fabrisi, de Brisbane, deve anunciar seu noivado em breve com um proeminente advogado local e membro da tradicional e rica família Winstone._

Por um momento, Rin achou que o coração iria parar e que não poderia respirar. _Meu Deus! Sesshy? Só poderia ser..._

Não, nem mesmo Kagura Fabrisi se prestaria a dar uma declaração falsa de tão alto gabarito. Havia apenas um modo de esclarecer aquilo. Precisava falar com Sesshy. Mas, com certeza, ele estava no tribunal, incapacitado de ser contatado, exceto numa emergência. Mesmo assim, aventurou-se a ligar para o celular dele e, como estava fora de área, deixou uma mensagem para que ele a contatasse naquela noite.

Rin não estava cônscia de quanto tempo ficou sentada ali, vendo as pessoas passarem, ouvindo o som do tráfego e de uma eventual buzina.

Todos aqueles meses ela havia sido apenas uma Parceira de cama? Uma substituta para a mulher destoada a ser esposa de Sesshy? As muitas noites de sexo,

compartilhar de uma paixão primitiva... tudo aquilo era falso por parte dele? Todavia, nada daquilo parecia equacionar-se com o homem que ela pensava conhecer tão bem.

Rin fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente. Que horas seriam? Um rápido olhar no relógio de pulso revelou que ela era esperada no consultório médico _agora, _e então saiu em disparada do café.

Meia hora depois, ela refez seus passos e pediu mais chá. Quente e doce, com esperança de que aquilo acalmasse seus nervos. _Sete semanas de gravidez, _sentenciara o tal dr. Steve, sorridente, como se ela, ao saber da notícia, fosse sentir-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ela não sabia se ria ou chorava. Estava grávida de um homem prestes a ficar noivo de outra mulher.

Oh, Deus! O que ela iria fazer? Pior: em quem podia confiar?

Ninguém, exceto sua irmã, e Sango não deveria voltar para Sidney antes do próximo sábado.

Ela passou o resto do dia pensando nas suas opções e, embora um aborto fosse uma delas, sabia intimamente que nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo.

_Filho de mãe solteira, _pensou ela. Um fato que resultaria numa mudança de Brisbane.

Deu uma risada levemente histérica ao pensar em exibir sua barriga grávida nos corredores do tribunal freqüentado por Sesshy e Kagura. Seria trágico se não fosse cômico, embora ela não visse graça alguma naquilo.

Havia, é claro, uma mínima chance de Kagura ter deliberadamente orquestrado a referência à família Winstone, o que talvez não incluísse Sesshy. Ou não...

Quando o telefone tocou às 19h ela deu um salto, mas ao atender a chamada descobriu que era Kohaku, não Sesshy.

— Quero desculpar-me pela noite passada. Eu fiquei fora de controle.

Uma desculpa era a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento.

— Kohaku...

— Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ir a algum lugar — acrescentou ele rapidamente —, para tomar um café, assistir a um filme. Como amigos, é claro, nada mais.

— Obrigada, mas...

— Obrigada, sim, ou obrigada, não?

— Acho que vou ter de lidar com algo que me fará ficar por aqui por pelo menos sete meses... e assumir um compromisso que poderá durar uma vida inteira.

— Você me intriga. Cuide-se.

— Estarei bem. — Certamente, ela dizia aquilo com um grau de cinismo, pois tudo que ela não estava era _bem._

Ela desligou o telefone e continuou agitada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Sesshy... onde você está?

Muito bem. Esperou por mais meia hora e então ligou para _ele, _mas a ligação sempre caía na caixa postal.

Rin acordou diversas vezes durante a noite. Conferia a hora e depois verificava seu celular.

Finalmente, caiu num sono profundo que só foi interrompido pelo sinal sonoro do celular, muito cedo na manhã.

Por acaso a acordei? — A voz rouca de Sesshy tinha um quê de divertida.

— Estava em um sono profundo.

— Você pareceu surpresa ao atender. Foi muito tarde para a cama?

— Exatamente. E você?

— Fui jantar com a família e alguns amigos. Rin fechou os olhos e custou para reabri-los.

— Naturalmente, Kagura estava junto.

— Sim.

_Então era verdade._

— Devo lhe dar parabéns? Houve um segundo de silêncio.

— Parabéns ainda é um pouco prematuro. A notícia ainda não é oficial.

O estômago dela embrulhou e mal lhe deu tempo de dizer adeus antes de correr para o banheiro.

— Ligarei para você depois.

Sábado chegou e rapidamente Rin vestiu um jeans desbotado e uma bata antiga antes de entrar na cozinha para preparar o café-da-manhã.

Depois, limpou a casa e foi fazer compras para encher novamente a despensa de Sango. Enfim, efetuou todos os preparativos para o retorno da irmã.

Eram atividades que ocupavam suas mãos, mas não conseguiam afastar seus pensamentos de imagens que dançavam em sua mente.

A pior delas era... como ele pôde fazer isso?

Punia-se por ter sido uma boba. Os sinais não tinham sido evidentes? Sim, ela caíra na bobagem de seguir seu coração em vez de usar a cabeça. _O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, _pensou.

Rin partiu para o aeroporto no meio da tarde, agradecendo que o vôo da irmã e do cunhado estava dentro do horário previsto. Os entusiásticos comentários deles sobre a viagem de lua-de-mel contribuíram para melhorar o estado de espírito de Rin.

— Tudo foi maravilhoso... Hayman Island, as acomodações, a comida, tudo — dizia Sango, agitada. — Voltaremos lá para nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento.

Rin manteve o sorriso e lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Aquilo era duro. Estava numa gangorra emocional e tinha de usar uma máscara de alegria como disfarce.

À noite, ela lutou contra uma dor de cabeça latente que parecia piorar até a hora que foi para a cama.

Domingo trouxe pouca melhora. A manhã foi ocupada com o preparo da comida para o almoço de comemoração que os recém-casados estavam oferecendo à família e aos amigos a fim de verem a abertura dos presentes de casamento.

Foi um almoço informal, estilo bufê, servido no lado de fora da casa, no jardim interno. Todos se divertiram muito e deram muitas risadas.

Eram quase 18h quando o último convidado partiu.

— Se vocês não se importam — disse Miroku à família restante —, vou transferir as fotos da lua de mel para meu laptop e imprimi-las. — Inclinou-se e beijou o rosto da esposa. — Vocês, meninas, podem tagarelar à vontade, mas, por favor, excluam-me das fofocas! — acrescentou ele, sorrindo e afastando-se.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO SEIS**

— Vamos lá, me diga, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou Sango.

_Oh, meu Deus! Inquisição fraternal sem preliminares é duro de suportar, _pensou Rin.

— O que a faz achar que algo está errado? — perguntou de modo calmo e racional, sem deixar de estreitar as sobrancelhas.

— O fato de você estar pálida, com os olhos fundos, além de que posso lê-la como um livro.

— Peguei uma indisposição estomacal — disse Rin. _Um pequeno feto podia ser descrito daquela maneira?, _indagou-se, quase não resistindo ao impulso de colocar uma protetora mão sobre a barriga.

— Há quanto tempo você vem sentindo isso?

— Desde o meio da semana. — A verdade por omissão. O problema era se a irmã aceitaria isso sem mais interrogatórios.

— Está tudo bem entre você e Sesshy?

— Pelo que sei, ele está prestes a ficar noivo. Os olhos da irmã se tornaram penetrantes.

— E como você soube disso?

— Saiu uma notinha no jornal.

A expressão de Sango era a de uma mãe protegendo sua cria.

— Deixe-me ver a notícia e a maneira como foi proclamada.

Rin entregou-lhe o recorte do jornal que tirou da bolsa. Após breve leitura, Sango comentou:

— Por acaso você checou os jornais de Brisbane? _Todas as páginas, matéria por matéria._

— Sim.

— E? — retrucou Sango, ansiosa.

— A notícia procede.

— Uma vez que as famílias Winstone e Fabrisi estão no topo da sociedade de Brisbane, uma notícia tão informal é incomum, não acha? Qualquer um esperaria ver no anúncio uma foto do casal feliz, alguns detalhes jornalísticos e uma indicação de quando o casamento seria realizado. — Aquilo a tinha intrigado da mesma forma de quando examinou todos os aspectos do anúncio até que quase ficou louca. — Não considerou que Kagura pode ter arquitetado tudo isso? — Sango ofereceu-lhe um olhar pensativo com uma ponta de cinismo. — O que ela tem a perder? Se confrontada com o anúncio, tudo o que tem a fazer é dar uma declaração dizendo que foi má interpretada e que a culpa é dos jornalistas.

Aquilo fazia muito sentido. Afinal, Kagura possuía a habilidade de distorcer a comunicação de todos os modos... no tribunal e fora dele.

— Qual foi a reação de Sesshy?

— Preciso telefonar para ele.

— E você não ligou ainda? — O silêncio de Rin fez com que a especulação da irmã aumentasse. — Tudo bem, agora desembuche, mana. Conte-me a história inteira. E não se esqueça de nada.

Duas irmãs que se conheciam muito bem não podiam enganar uma à outra.

— Estou grávida. — Pronto, ela revelara a verdade.

Sango dispensou as minúcias e foi direto ao assunto:

— Desde quando sabe disso?

— Faz cinco dias — respondeu a irmã, querendo dizer que parecia uma eternidade.

— Você já confirmou a gravidez?

— Sim.

— Terá de contar a Sesshy.

Rin não sabia se ria ou chorava.

— Acha mesmo?

— Não seja insensata. Acredito que não esteja considerando isso como caso terminado.

— Você acha que não estou angustiada com tudo isso? E, além disso, uma criança é uma dádiva preciosa, da qual eu jamais vou querer abdicar.

A conversa levantou a questão dos direitos paternais, concluindo que as responsabilidades de criai um filho devem ser compartilhadas, principalmente no que diz respeito às obrigações financeiras.

Se o casamento entre Sesshy e Kagura fosse uma realidade, ela teria de pensar numa solução mais do que urgente. Lembrou-se da paixão evidente no beijo de Sesshy minutos antes de embarcar para Brisbane e sentiu um aperto no coração, o que deixou seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Teria ele sido falso e fingido tudo aquilo tão bem? Que ótimo artista! Uma performance digna de um Oscar. Mas, no fundo, algo lhe dizia que não, ao menos que tivesse fingido tudo sobre o relacionamento deles, e ela tivesse sido apenas um corpo conveniente que clamava pelo toque dele.

Aquilo era tudo o que ela representava para Sesshy? Talvez Kagura tinha aprovado que ele tivesse certa liberdade sexual antes de se casar com ela.

— Vamos lá, pare já com essa agonia. — Sango adiantou-se e deu-lhe um abraço fraternal. — É noite de domingo. Mande uma mensagem de texto para o celular dele pedindo que ligue para você logo que possível. — Por que ela fazia aquilo com tanta insegurança? Queria ouvir a voz dele, mas temia o que Sesshy poderia ter para dizer. — Não pense muito, apenas faça isso.

Hesitação não resolveria nada, então, com uma sensação de fatalismo, pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem.

— Prepararei uma xícara de chá.

_Chá era a panacéia para todos os males numa hora de necessidade, _refletiu Rin em silêncio, sentindo o estômago torcer-se enquanto os minutos passavam... e o celular não tocava.

— Talvez o telefone não esteja com ele.

Rin sabia que a irmã estava querendo consolá-la, mas sabia também que ele sempre carregava o celular para onde ia.

Aceitou o chá, recusou qualquer coisa para comer e tentou ignorar a dor no estômago.

Sesshy, com sua lógica racional, em algum momento checaria seu celular, mas consideraria que já era muito tarde para ligar para ela.

_Oh, Deus!, Por que a vida, de repente, tornava-se tão complicada, _indagou-se.

— Quer assistir a um filme no DVD?

Ela sentiu a empatia da irmã e se não fizesse algo irromperia em lágrimas.

— Provavelmente eu acabaria dormindo no meio do filme, mana. Por volta das 21h meu corpo se apaga como uma luz. Se você não se importa, vou para a cama mais cedo. — Ela ficou de pé e passou carinhosamente os dedos no rosto da irmã. — De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pela companhia e pela consideração.

— Sempre, para toda a eternidade, mana.

O quarto de hóspedes ficava somente a poucos passos do corredor. Entrando, Rin fechou a porta e começou a se despir.

Minutos depois, recostou-se na cabeceira da carnal e pegou um livro repleto de desventuras e suspense na esperança de viver o drama dos personagens.

Aquilo funcionou até certo ponto. Cada vez que a mente vagava, ela voltava para o texto escrito. Até que a página começou a ficar embaçada e o livro escorregou de suas mãos. No mesmo instante em que apagou a luz para dormir, ouviu o celular tocando.

Por alguns segundos, com o coração acelerado, ela não pôde se mover, então, com medo que a chamada terminasse antes de atender, pegou o celular.

Ler o nome "Sesshy" no visor aumentou sua tensão nervosa, e, quando atendeu, sua voz soou ofegante mesmo para os próprios ouvidos.

— Olá! — disse ele com a habitual voz arrastada que sempre a fazia sentir-se uma desavergonhada. — Acabei de checar meu celular.

— Você estava trabalhando?

— Estava em um jantar para relaxar que acabou durando mais tempo que o previsto.

Ela segurou-se para não questionar quem mais estava junto.

— Como vai o caso?

— Razoavelmente bem.

— Isso é bom — disse ela, enquanto se autodenominava covarde!. _Pule os detalhes e conte tudo a ele._

As palavras saíram aos borbotões.

— Quero dar-lhe meus parabéns. — Ela esperou um pouco e então continuou: — Talvez você devesse checar o jornal da última terça-feira, página 5, coluna da direita. — E, então, num impulso, cortou a ligação.

O celular tocou alguns segundos depois e ela não atendeu. Nos próximos minutos, o celular tocou mais duas vezes, então ela resolveu desligá-lo.

Muito em breve o dia iria clarear, e ela precisava dormir.

Ela despertou surpresa na manhã seguinte, pois esperava permanecer acordada e angustiada por ter desligado o telefonema de Sesshy, ou, pior, por não ter atendido quando ele tentou ligar novamente.

Ainda era cedo e o silêncio era total, embora ela pudesse ouvir os pássaros gorjeando ao lado da janela. Em algum lugar, uma porta bateu, um motor de carro roncou e um cachorro latiu.

Ela resistiu à tentação de ligar o celular e checar as mensagens. Mais tarde, quando estivesse vestida e tivesse acalmado seu estômago com chá e torrada... talvez resolvesse isso.

Os raios de sol infiltravam-se pelas cortinas, enchendo o quarto de calor. Minutos depois, ela estava fora da cama.

Tentou mover-se vagarosamente, mas deu três passos e teve que correr para o banheiro. Aqueles enjôos matutinos eram exasperadores. Dali a seis ou oito semanas ela estaria um trapo. O pensamento de que a minoria das mulheres sofria de enjôos através de toda a gravidez deixou-a agoniada.

Uma ducha quente ajudou e ela vestiu-se com a indefectível combinação jeans e camiseta e foi para a cozinha.

O aroma de café fresco era delicioso, o que a fez pensar que talvez chá não fosse um substituto satisfatório.

Sango estava empilhando torradas em um prato com uma das mãos enquanto a outra colocava saquinhos de chá numa xícara de água quente quando a irmã entrou. O bacon chiava numa panela e estava quase pronto para servir.

— Oi, mana. O cheiro está ótimo.

— Sango voltou-se e sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. Rin arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Onde mais eu deveria estar?

— No seu quarto. Eu ia levar o café-da-manhã na cama para você, — Rin gesticulou em direção à mesa. — Fique sentada.

Sango, como irmã mais velha, costumava dar ordens.

— Sim, madame. — E então fez o que ela mandou. — E Miroku?

— Ele saiu cedo para encontrar Kohaku. Eles vão dar um passeio de barco hoje.

Um prato de bacon com ovos foi colocado na frente de Rin.

— Coma!

— Obrigada. Amanhã será minha vez de cozinhar. Sango puxou uma cadeira no lado oposto, bebeu

uma caneca de café puro e, enquanto a irmã comia, perguntou:

— Você está bem?

— Sesshy ligou. Falamos um pouco e eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

Os olhos da irmã arregalaram-se.

— Estou interessada em saber o que vocês _conversaram._

— A conversa foi basicamente limitada. — Refletindo bem, ela não tinha realmente lhe dado uma chance e o júri estava ausente para julgar se ele merecia isso ou não. — Sugeri que ele olhasse o jornal. Dei-lhe todos os detalhes.

Rin cortou um pedaço da torrada, acrescentou bacon e ovo e comeu, prosseguindo o relatório com a boca cheia.

— E ele telefonou de volta?

— Algumas vezes.

— _E?_

— Deixei o celular desligado a noite inteira.

— Naturalmente, você checou as mensagens hoje, certo? — perguntou Sango.

— Ainda não.

— Não acha que deveria?

— Checarei, sem dúvida.

Sango inclinou-se para a frente levemente.

— Você, realmente, acha que esta seja a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação?

O telefone da cozinha tocou e Rin pediu para que a irmã atendesse à ligação.

— Se for Sesshy, diga-lhe que estou tomando banho. _Covarde! _Embora não quisesse ouvir, precisava saber o que ele tinha a dizer.

Sango sacudiu a cabeça e atendeu à chamada. Eles trocaram os costumeiros cumprimentos enquanto Rin olhava e ouvia a irmã lidar com as perguntas de Sesshy como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Minha irmã é uma artista, _pensou Rin.

A conversa não durou muito tempo e Rin esperou até que a irmã encerrasse a ligação.

— Obrigada pela cumplicidade, mana.

— Ele quer que você retorne a chamada quando sair do chuveiro. Vá e cheque as mensagens no seu celular.

Ela podia ter feito isso tão logo acordou, mas o enjôo matutino havia interferido e, depois, o desejo por comida pareceu ser mais importante.

Qualquer mensagem que Sesshy tivesse mandado estaria _lá._

Minutos depois, ela leu na tela do celular três pequenas mensagens.

"Atenda." "Ligue-me." "Precisamos conversar."

Rin entregou o celular para a irmã, que leu ai mensagens e devolveu-o.

— Você não pode adiar sua ligação para ele.

— Mas, primeiro, preciso de um plano.

— Que você já deve ter engendrado, com toda a certeza.

Como poderia não ter planejado? Sua mente tinha sido torturada com várias cenas desde a confirmação da gravidez. A mais constante era sua decisão de ter a criança.

— A única solução é terminar o relacionamento, contar-lhe sobre a gravidez e mudar-me de lá.

— E você acha que Sesshy aceitará isso? Ela deu de ombros.

— Somos apenas amigos e amantes, sem nenhum compromisso formal.

Rin sabia que era muito mais que aquilo, pelo menos para ela. Nenhum homem, a não ser Sesshy, tinha o poder de fazê-la sentir-se sempre em estado de êxtase quando estavam juntos. Ele era sua luz, o próprio ar que respirava. Tudo. Amor também?

Sango pegou ambas as mãos da irmã.

— Não é do seu feitio fugir de qualquer coisa.

— Não? — perguntou ela com voz cética. — E quando a situação ficou insuportável com Kohaku?

— Você foi embora, mas depois que teve coragem de contar-lhe como se sentia em relação a ele.

— Kohaku tem uma perspectiva diferente.

— Ele a amou e ainda ama. — Ouvir aquilo fez seu coração doer porque não podia amá-lo da mesma maneira. — Não posso ver Sesshy não querendo compartilhar a vida de seu filho.

Rin não conhecia a postura dele quanto a filhos. O assunto nunca tinha sido levantado.

— É melhor eu me mudar de lá. Poderei alugar o chalé.

— Deixar Brisbane é sua _segunda opção _— assegurou Sango.

— E o que você concebe como sendo _& primeira! _— Rin já tinha idéia da resposta.

— Alguma coisa permanente? — Por um momento, ela sentiu como se não pudesse respirar. _Casamento? _Por que isso seria a coisa certa a fazer? Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação silenciosa.

— Nem pensar — disse Rin.

— Tudo bem, voltemos à _segunda opção. _Se você se decidir mudar de lá, por que não para Sidney, onde poderei ajudá-la? Poderia ficar aqui até que se estabeleça num novo emprego e ache um lugar para você mesma.

Rin sentiu-se como se fosse chorar.

— Você é um amor e gostei da oferta.

— Mas prometa-me que não tomará nenhuma decisão até que tenha conversado com Sesshy. — Como se ela quisesse fazer isso muito em breve... mas, em contrapartida, postergar a conversa não iria ajudar em nada.

— Vamos fazer compras. O almoço é por minha conta. — Pessoas, lojas, café... _chá, _corrigiu ela em silêncio... e uma boa conversa. Talvez até fossem a uma manicure... qualquer coisa seria uma distração para seu dilema.

— Tudo bem, vamos bater asas livres como passarinhos — disse Sango dando um sorriso provocador.

— Está combinado.

Rin pegou o celular e voltou para a privacidade de seu quarto para fazer a ligação.

Sesshy atendeu ao terceiro toque e o som de sua voz novamente a deixou extasiada.

— Você tem uma explicação a me dar — disse ele.

— E você também — retaliou ela.

— Kagura.

— Exatamente.

— Apenas um mal-entendido jornalístico. — Ele também deve achar que acredito em Papai Noel, pensou ela. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. — Por que não pega o próximo vôo para casa?

A rouquidão na voz dele a desequilibrava completamente e ela esforçou-se para não dizer sim.

Podia quase sentir o calor dos braços dele, o toque da boca máscula na dela, a doce magia que era estarem sozinhos. Ele tinha capturado seu coração, mas naquele momento ela precisava pensar seriamente.

Oh, meu Deus! Por que aquilo tinha de ser tão difícil?

— Resolvi fixar-me em Sidney. Houve um momento de silêncio.

— Tudo indica que está querendo fugir de mim. — A voz dele era tão controlada que deixava o corpo de Rin em ebulição.

— É uma decisão que resolvi tomar — disse ela com educada civilidade. Era difícil dizer aquilo quando estava chorando por dentro. — Aceite que está terminado, Sesshy — completou, e desligou o celular antes que ele pudesse dar uma palavra.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela sentou-se na cama gelada em silêncio.

Esperando o quê? Que Sesshy retornasse a chamada? Oh, _por favor, _acabe logo com isso. Terminou. Ou, então, siga em frente, por que não? Lave seu rosto com água fria, mude suas roupas, maquie-se e tente aproveitar o dia.

— Vamos às compras! — disse ela para Sango, com um sorriso alegre.

Elas foram. Olharam as vitrines no exclusivo Doublé Bay, entrando nas lojas chiques para experimentar uma variedade de roupas e sapatos exclusivos, de preço altíssimo, algo impraticável para os orçamentos individuais delas, mas o que importava era divertirem-se.

— Vamos almoçar? Estou faminta — falou Rin quando saíam de uma outra loja.

Esta era outra coisa que ela estava começando a descobrir sobre os efeitos da recente gravidez... fome. O gosto, a textura e, particularmente, o aroma das comidas pareciam ter aumentado e mudado.

O restaurante que Rin escolheu era caríssimo, freqüentado pela maioria das damas da alta sociedade que iam lá para mordiscar pequenas porções de excelente comida e fofocarem. Também havia executivos compartilhando um almoço e o ocasional Don Juan fazendo a corte para a mulher do momento.

Era difícil resistir à tentação de checar as mensagens do celular.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

O garçom tinha servido água gelada, anotado os pedidos e havia aquela sensação agradável de uma refeição compartilhada em boa companhia.

— Na verdade, não — respondeu, tomando um pouco de água.

A realidade começou a surgir com todas as suas implicações, a despeito de estar ciente de que tinha tomado a única decisão que considerava plausível.

O garçom trouxe a refeição. Um salmão defumado sobre uma camada de batatas cozidas, acompanhado de uma estupenda salada mista.

Em sua cabeça, delineava-se um belo quadro: voltar a viver em Sidney com a ajuda de Sango, arranjar um novo emprego e ter uma bela criança que seria uma parte de Sesshy a acompanhá-la para o resto da vida.

A gravidez era algo que ela estava moralmente determinada a contar-lhe, e que inclusive já até deveria ter feito, mas uma notícia de sua iminente paternidade não era coisa que se notificasse por telefone.

Rin perguntava-se por que não contara quando a ocasião surgiu. A verdade era que ela se acovardara no último instante.

Mas como iria contar? "A _propósito, estou grávida, viu? Que atitude vai tomar?"_

Rin fechou os olhos e instantes depois os reabriu.

Naquela mesma hora, na semana anterior, sua vida era boa e serena, agora estava confusa e cheia de complicações. Por quê?

— Você prefere café ou chá?

Elas demoraram mais um pouco, aproveitando a oportunidade de não deixar passar os aspectos mais prosaicos de suas vidas antes de continuarem a olhar as vitrines das diversas butiques ao longo de ambos os lados da rua.

Já eram mais de 17h quando Sango parou o carro atrás da caminhonete de Miroku.

Havia salada verde e pão sobre a mesa da cozinha e Miroku e Kohaku podiam ser vistos preparando a churrasqueira.

— É bom ver vocês sendo úteis — provocou Sango quando ofereceu o rosto para o marido beijar.

— Eu deduzo que foi uma pescaria satisfatória — disse Rin, movendo-se para o lado de Kohaku.

— Muito. O lugar onde fomos é bastante piscoso.

— Companheirismo fraternal é muito bom.

O olhar firme dele carregava uma qualidade que ela não queria analisar.

Miroku com toda certeza não teria confiado os apuros da cunhada a Kohaku, pensou ela.

— Vou trocar de roupa — disse Rin finalmente. — Vestido e salto alto não são roupas para um churrasco de peixe no quintal de casa.

Quando Rin voltou, de jeans e sandálias de dedo, encontrou Kohaku esperando por ela na cozinha. A expressão dele era determinada e seu olhar cheio de intenção, o que fez seu coração bater um pouco mais forte.

— Kohaku, por favor.

— Apenas ouça-me... — _Por favor, não faça isso, _rogou para si mesma. — Posso propor-lhe casamento e ser pai de seu filho de todas as maneiras, incluindo adoção.

Aquele era o homem com quem tinha compartilhado a infância. Um amigo, confidente, alguém em quem poderia confiar plenamente.

— Aprecio sua oferta — disse ela gentilmente —, mas você merece alguém que o ame.

Ele tomou-lhe as mãos.

— O que quer que você me ofereça será suficiente.

_Não, não será, _pensou ela. _Não quando meu coração e minha alma pertencem à outra pessoa. Como poderia me deitar com você à noite e fingir que você é outro?_

Eram palavras que ela não poderia dizer, pois isso o feriria profundamente.

— Eu me importo com você — disse ele. Ela retirou a mão de dentro das dele.

Kohaku abriu a boca para falar, mas ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele.

— Mas deixe-me agradecer-lhe do fundo do meu coração. E prometo que pedirei sua ajuda se eu precisar. — Ela colocou a palma da mão sobre seu rosto. — Vamos nos juntar aos outros lá fora.

Kohaku não se mexeu.

— Você não pedirá — ele conseguiu dizer com um tom de voz que espelhava sua tristeza. — Você é tão independente que não pedirá ajuda a ninguém. — _Especialmente a mim. _Ele não disse as últimas três palavras, mas elas estavam implícitas, o que fez Rin sentir-se incrivelmente triste.

Ele seria um tio honorário maravilhoso, mas ela "ao podia contar-lhe isso. A vida não era justa e o _amor _era ainda mais injusto, concluiu ela.

— Vamos comer.

A refeição ao ar livre era relaxante. O peixe estava suculento e era quase como nos velhos tempos, quando os quatro tinham compartilhado tanto a companhia um do outro.

Miroku pôs alguns CDs num volume baixo, e quando escureceu ele ligou uma carreira de luzes coloridas.

Aquilo era como deveria ser, pensou Rin. A família reunida e, no futuro, crianças.

Sábado de manhã ela pegaria um vôo para Brisbane e usaria o fim de semana para contatar uma agência imobiliária, assinar um pedido de demissão e conversar com Sesshy.

Só de pensar como e quando aquela conversa se daria, seus nervos ficavam à flor da pele. Ela podia ter-lhe contado sobre a gravidez ao telefone. Pelo menos agora não estaria tremendo por ter de lhe dar tal notícia pessoalmente.

— Você está bem? — indagou Sango.

Rin passou um braço em volta dos ombros da irmã.

— Estou ótima. Obrigada pelo dia, foi divino ter sua companhia.

— Talvez amanhã possamos ir ao cinema. Rin deu um sorriso.

— Excelente idéia.

A música e a brisa fria da noite provocavam uma sensação de paz.

O som do telefone veio do interior da casa e Miroku levantou-se para atender a chamada.

O churrasco já havia terminado, os pratos tinham sido retirados e a qualquer hora eles desligariam as juízes e retornariam para dentro da casa.

Não era tarde, o relógio não marcava mais do que 2lh. Rin voltou-se e perguntou para a irmã:

— Vou fazer chá e café.

— Faremos isso juntas.

As duas levantaram-se e deram somente alguns passos até que Miroku apareceu na porta. Suas feições estavam sérias e seu habitual sorriso desaparecera dos lábios.

— Qual o problema? — Sango perguntou imediatamente.

— Rin, há alguém que quer vê-la.

— O quê? _Quem?_

Então, Miroku deu um passo para o lado e ela quase morreu ao ver quem estava à porta. Sim, era Sesshy.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Sesshy, _aqui? Impossível._

Todavia não poderia haver nenhum engano quanto a identidade do homem que caminhava na direção dela.

Tudo pareceu ter ficado em silêncio. Rin não ouvia a música e a irmã, o cunhado e Kohaku saíram do seu ângulo de visão, enquanto seu mundo se fechava num único homem.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sesshy notou a palidez dela, avaliou o modo como seus olhos tinham se arregalado e o leve tremor de sua boca... o que o fez sentir uma enorme satisfação.

O desejo de apertá-la forte junto ao peito e beijá-la até perder o ar era imenso, apenas controlado pelo bom senso, pois não era hora nem lugar.

— Temos que conversar. — Ele olhou para o dono da casa antes de fixar os olhos nas feições pálidas de Rin. — Podemos fazer isso aqui ou em outro lugar. A escolha é sua.

Kohaku deu um passo para frente e parou diante do olhar que Sesshy lhe deu.

— Vou pegar minha bolsa — disse ela, raciocinando que não se tratava de uma disputa. Conversar ali, realmente, não seria uma boa opção.

O carro que Sesshy alugou estava estacionado na rua e ele destrancou a porta do passageiro, ajudou-a a sentar-se e, então, passando por trás do carro, sentou-se à direção.

Sesshy não disse uma palavra enquanto dirigia rumo ao centro da cidade.

O silêncio estendeu-se por um tempo interminável e ela voltou a atenção para a paisagem noturna através da janela.

Sesshy estacionou em frente a um restaurante italiano, entregou as chaves ao manobrista e ajudou-a a descer do carro.

— Não comi durante o vôo.

O restaurante era bem freqüentado e logo eles estavam bem acomodados, com o cardápio nas mãos.

— Você quer alguma coisa?

— Somente um chá — aceitou ela, enquanto Sesshy analisava o menu e fazia o pedido.

Rin esperou o garçom afastar-se antes de falar.

— Seria mais fácil ter dado um telefonema.

Sesshy recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para ela com deliberada avaliação. Uma técnica bem conhecida designada para desestabilizar um oponente.

— Ultimamente, o telefone não tem sido nossa melhor forma de comunicação, não é mesmo? — disse ele com uma ponta de ironia que ela preferiu ignorar.

O garçom trouxe-lhe o chá, serviu uma taça de vinho para Sesshy e retirou-se.

— O que a fez pensar que poderia me descartar tão facilmente?

_Ele foi direto ao ponto. _Bem, ela poderia fazer o mesmo.

— Sinto que algumas coisas estão fora do lugar, meu caro — respondeu ela friamente.

Ele não fingiu ter entendido mal o que acabava de ouvir.

— A declaração fora de hora de Kagura à imprensa?

— Perfeitamente na hora — corrigiu Rin.

— Então, sua confiança em mim é assim tão tênue?

Uma semana atrás ela teria dito "Não"... mas agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

— Kagura anseia ser a sra. Winstone — disse ela, sendo honesta. — É o que os pais dela também querem. — Rin fez uma pausa imperceptível. — E os seus também.

Os olhos de Sesshy não deixaram os dela, o que abalou seus nervos.

— Eles disseram isso?

Oh, a mãe dele era esperta demais para dizer isso com palavras, mas estava implícito nas atitudes dela.

— Não.

— Kagura?

— Você pode me dizer isso — resumiu Rin.

— Não lhe ocorreu que se eu quisesse casar-me com Kagura já teria feito isso? Ou que Kagura se apraz em manipular certas situações?

— O que é que você tinha para me dizer, Sesshy? Se eu me importo em compartilhá-lo com outra amante?

Ele pareceu divertido e ela levantou-se num impulso.

— Oh, acabemos logo com isso. Esta conversa não está nos levando a lugar algum.

Ela afastou-se dele e começou a sentir a sala rodar, depois uma negritude total a invadiu e Rin já não tomava ciência das vozes ao seu redor. Havia algo frio cobrindo-lhe a testa. Ela esforçou-se paia abrir as pálpebras pesadas.

Lá estava Sesshy, inclinado sobre ela, com as feições franzidas de preocupação. Ainda viu dois garçons flutuando no ar à distância.

De repente, lhe veio a consciência de tudo... o restaurante, a discussão deles... ela havia se levantado muito rapidamente.

— Rin?

— Estou bem — falou ela, sem muita convicção.

— Claro que está, mas ainda assim a levarei ate um médico — disse Sesshy, pegando-a pelas mãos.

— Não preciso de um médico para me dizer o que já sei.

Os olhos deles se cruzaram.

— Você está doente?

— Não exatamente.

Sesshy ficou quieto e ela viu alguma coisa penetrante na profundidade de seus olhos.

— Você está grávida?

Se lhe dessem a opção, ela teria escolhido uma hora melhor para dar-lhe a notícia, em algum outro lugar.

— Sim. — Ela fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente.

Rin tentou levantar-se, mas Sesshy impediu-lhe os movimentos.

Não tão rápido. — Ele puxou a xícara e o pires Para mais perto.

— Tome um pouco de chá.

O chá estava quente e doce e teve um efeito suavizante. Em silêncio, ela pôde observá-lo afastar o prato de comida que acabara de pedir.

— Coma — protestou ela.

Sesshy deu um olhar superficial para a comida e voltou sua atenção para ela.

— Há quanto tempo você sabe?

— Há cinco dias. — Foram dias que tinha praticado o que iria dizer. Palavras que haviam parecido tão racionais para o caminho que escolhera tomar.

— Conte-me — começou Sesshy com cuidado —, quando eu iria saber sobre minha paternidade iminente? — A voz dele era controlada. — Ou isso não fazia parte de seus planos?

Ela ergueu o queixo de modo desafiador.

— Como pode perguntar isso? — Seus olhos, que mais pareciam duas safiras, brilharam de raiva. — Você acha que eu deveria permanecer em Brisbane e causar enorme constrangimento à família Winstone? Para não mencionar o que seria de minha própria auto-estima.

— Por que _constrangimento!_

— Pense nas conseqüências para sua carreira, posição social e o nome Winstone.

— Esta é a base para sua decisão?

— Sim.

— Você não pode conceber a idéia de eu ser uma parte ativa na vida de nosso filho, ou sustentar vocês.

— Minha vida, meu filho, minha responsabilidade.

— Nosso filho, nossa responsabilidade — corrigiu Sesshy. — Nós nos casaremos.

Por um momento, ela não conseguiu falar.

— Casamento realmente não fazia parte de nosso acordo.

— Mas agora faz.

— Não vejo o casamento como sendo _a _solução.

— Você privará um filho de ter contato com seu pai? O direito de ele se sentir seguro dentro de um relacionamento com ambos os pais, a possibilidade de um ou dois irmãos? Avós? Ou você acha que o certo é entregá-lo aos cuidados de uma babá enquanto você trabalha e ter de compartilhar sua custódia? É isso que você quer para nosso filho?

_Não era à toa que ele era bom advogado. _Lutaria até o fim para obter direitos iguais quanto à paternidade, e ela sabia que Sesshy tinha o poder de fazer de sua vida um inferno se ela escolhesse opor-se a ele.

— Estamos juntos há quase um ano. A única coisa que não compartilhamos foi morar juntos. Por que não formalizar legalmente o relacionamento?

— Pelo bem da criança.

— Pelo nosso futuro como uma família. _E o amor?, _perguntou-se em silêncio.

Sesshy não percebia que ela jamais teria entrado naquele relacionamento se ele não a amasse?

Todavia a palavra amor nunca passara por seus lábios, mesmo quando ela havia sido pega nas profundezas da paixão.

Sesshy a desejava, e disso ela não duvidava. Mas desejo, emocional e carnal, era uma avidez dos sentidos.

_Amor _era algo mais. A fusão de almas gêmeas sintonizadas de todas as maneiras.

O relacionamento deles era algo que poderia ser rompido a qualquer momento. Já casamento era para ser um compromisso para a vida inteira.

Era algo que ela queria, mas pelas razões certas. Não por uma questão de conveniência, pois aquilo parecia ser a coisa adequada a fazer.

Estaria sendo tola em perguntar a si mesma se Sesshy teria sugerido casamento se ela não estivesse esperando um filho dela? _Não caia nessa. Além do mais, você já sabe a resposta._

— Acredite que não irei embora logo. — A voz dele era determinada. Sesshy pediu a conta ao garçom, pagou-a e, então, levantou-se. — Vamos?

Rin pegou o celular quando alcançaram a calçada.

— Chamarei um táxi.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— E você acha que a deixarei fazer isso?

— Por que não, se você está hospedado em um hotel no centro?

— Miroku ofereceu-me uma cama por esta noite.

— A qual você aceitou prontamente.

— Você faz objeção?

Os olhos azuis dela eram duas esferas de fogo.

— Contanto que você entenda que não compartilhará a minha.

Sesshy destrancou o carro e manteve a porta do passageiro aberta.

— Entre no carro, Rin.

O caminho até a casa de Sango no subúrbio de Manly foi percorrido em total silêncio, pois parecia não haver alguma coisa que pudesse ser dita que não fosse conflitante.

A casa estava em total escuridão quando Sesshy parou o carro na calçada. No interior da casa, Rin encaminhou-se ao hall quando abruptamente foi parada por mãos firmes sobre seus ombros.

Ela quase não teve tempo de protestar antes que a boca dele tomasse posse da sua, num beijo roubado. O movimento impetuoso da língua dele exigia uma pronta resposta de Rin.

Ávido e francamente sensual, como que por um passe de mágica, ele despertou-lhe os sentidos e ela soltou um gemido quase inaudível, então, num simples movimento, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e arcou seu corpo contra toda aquela rigidez masculina.

Sesshy passou a mão pelas costas dela com a intenção de sustentar seu traseiro enquanto a segurava firmemente, e então a beijou ardorosamente.

Rin não tinha idéia de quanto tempo o beijo durou, somente sabia que não era o suficiente. O desejo incontrolável de sentir o contato com sua pele a deixava em brasa.

Ela sentia o leve movimento da mão dele acariciando-lhe a nuca.

Tudo o que bastava era uma única palavra, o mais leve gesto e eles compartilhariam o mesmo quarto e a mesma cama.

Rin estava tentada, tão fortemente tentada, que Precisou de muita força de vontade para afastar-se dele. À luz difusa, era quase impossível discernir a expressão de Sesshy. Ele passou levemente os dedos pela face dela.

— Durma bem — disse ele, fazendo uma pausa e acrescentando, com uma ponta de malícia: — se puder.

Sesshy observou-a caminhar para seu quarto pelo corredor, viu quando ela fechou a porta e uma réstia de luz vazou por baixo.

A frustração percorreu todos os músculos de seu corpo e ele teve de lutar contra o desejo de segui-la. A imagem de sua pele sedosa levou sua ereção para um nível desconfortável, e tudo o que ele queria era beijar cada centímetro do corpo de Rin vagarosamente até que ela implorasse para ser possuída.

Em vez disso, ele aproveitou-se dos benefícios de uma ducha fria, e ao sair do banheiro caminhou silenciosamente para o quarto oposto ao de Rin, cujo corpo ele tanto ansiava.

Sesshy queria, _precisava _estar com ela, deitar com ela, segurá-la nos braços e convencê-la de que se casar com ele era a única e melhor solução.

_O casamento funcionaria, _pensou Sesshy. Ele o faria funcionar simplesmente porque não havia nenhuma outra hipótese que ele pudesse julgar aceitável.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OITO**

Rin acordou na manhã seguinte sonolenta e meio inconsciente, contente e segura de que quando abrisse os olhos seria para encarar a rotina de seu habitual fim de semana. Tomar um banho rápido, vestir-se, fazer um leve desjejum e depois dirigir até o tribunal.

O alarme ainda não havia soado e ela quis aproveitar mais alguns minutos para afundar-se por debaixo das cobertas e voltar a dormir mais um pouco. Todavia, alguma coisa roçava seu rosto e ela deu um gemido audível quando voltou a cabeça para um lado.

— Rin.

Sesshy?

Ele tinha passado a noite fora... ou era o contrário?

Rin não podia pensar em nada mais delicioso do que acordar nos braços dele e encostar os lábios contra o peito musculoso e quente dele, sentindo o toque dos dedos da mão máscula passando pela extensão de suas pernas e, depois, procurando o calor úmido por debaixo de seus pêlos encaracolados até atingir o ponto mais sensível dela.

Fazer sexo ao acordar era um excelente modo de começar o dia.

Ela esticou a mão, mas não encontrou nada, exceto a frieza de um espaço vazio ao seu lado.

A realidade a fez acordar plenamente e sua consciência voltou. Seus lábios entreabriram-se num suspiro inaudível quando Sesshy sentou-se na beira da cama.

Ele estava completamente vestido com um terno formal, camisa branca e gravata. Estava barbeado e com uma sacola de viagem na mão.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele pegou os cabelos despenteados de Rin e observou a maneira com que suas pupilas dilatavam-se sob o olhar dele.

— Dizer adeus antes de ir para o aeroporto.

Era impossível não sentir uma ponta de remorso.

— Não havia necessidade de você fazer a viagem.

— Já discutimos isso.

As diminutas rugas nos cantos de seus olhos pareciam um pouco mais profundas, assim como os sulcos do rosto. Teria perdido o sono? Ou, talvez, tivesse ficado até tarde repassando as transcrições ou fazendo notas importantes para sua presença no tribunal.

Ele indicou uma bandeja junto a uma das quatro colunas da cama.

— Sango mandou chá e torrada para você.

Se ela ficasse parada, ficaria bem. Foi a mudança de posição do corpo de horizontal para vertical que lhe provocou a necessidade de correr para o banheiro.

— Obrigada. Tomarei isso mais tarde. — _Depois que você for embora, _acrescentou em pensamento.

— Gostaria que você reprogramasse seu vôo de volta.

— Sango e eu temos planos para o resto da semana.

— Sua irmã ficará feliz se você mudá-los.

_É claro que ela ficará, apesar de ser para facilitar, apesar de tudo, uma solução feliz para mim._

— Voltarei na sexta-feira.

Era uma vitória pequena e possivelmente muito tola.

— Entrarei em contato. Cuide-se.

Então, ele saiu e Rin ouviu um leve murmúrio de vozes, o barulho de uma porta fechando-se e, logo em seguida, o som do motor de um carro.

Ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de perda, o que, na verdade, não fazia sentido algum. Ela estava aliviada de se ver livre da perturbadora presença dele... não estava?

Todavia, a feroz imagem de Sesshy permanecia no primeiro plano de sua mente... seu cheiro masculino debaixo do sutil aroma da colônia que ele usava e a lembrança viva do próprio homem e toda a abrangência de seu poder.

Sua proposta de casamento deveria tê-la excitado, pois era o que intimamente esperava. Então, por que não tinha aceitado prontamente com o coração pleno de alegria? Porque, na realidade, era meramente um arranjo de expediente... tudo por causa da criança que ela carregava, filho de Sesshy e, por conseqüência, um herdeiro Winstone. Nada mais que isso. Um filho que ele tinha todas as intenções de reclamar como sendo seu. Uma criança que não teria a mais leve suspeita de ilegitimidade associada ao nome.

— Você está louca? — disse Sango mais tarde, naquela manhã, enquanto caminhava junto de Rin pelos arredores. — O que você está querendo provar? — Sinceridade fraternal nunca machucava se não fosse brutalmente dita. — Você o ama, quase _vive _com ele. É o tipo de homem que vulgarmente chamamos de pedaço de mau caminho: atraente, viril, vindo de família proeminente, profissionalmente exerce um cargo de prestígio e, para completar, é obscena-mente rico.

— Então eu deveria aceitar sua proposta de casamento com total gratidão e ficar satisfeita de viver minha vida imaginando se a mesma proposta teria sido feita caso eu não estivesse grávida?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Rin! Caia na realidade. — Sango fez uma pausa e voltou-se para encará-la. — Você acha que, caso ele não se importasse, ele voaria até aqui somente para vir conversar pessoalmente com você?

Rin deu à irmã um olhar cínico.

— Ou talvez ele tenha feito isso somente porque eu desliguei o celular e recusei atender às suas chamadas?

Sango foi enfática.

— Responda-me isso. Quando ele descobriu que você estava grávida, por que ele simplesmente não ofereceu um apoio financeiro e a deixou sozinha tomando conta do bebê?

— Porque o bebê é um herdeiro Winstone.

— Isso é o que você pensa?

— Quer saber? Não sei mais o que pensar.

— Parece-me que você está inclinada a ser uma sofredora!

— Tudo bem, então sou uma boba em não querer tudo isso. — Desta vez, foi ela quem levantou as mãos num gesto entre raiva e desespero. — Você me culpa por isso?

— Claro. Mas não perca a chance de ter algo que vale a pena somente porque não combina com suas expectativas de perfeição. — Ela apontou em direção a um restaurante próximo. — Vamos comer?

_Comida, _pensou Rin. Ela parecia estar fixada em comida, todavia vinha notando que alguns de seus pratos favoritos não mais agradavam seu paladar.

Ela estudou o cardápio, escolheu algo com cautela, recostou-se na cadeira e tomou um gole de água gelada.

— Vamos fazer uma trégua?

— Tudo bem — concordou Sango.

Juntas, passaram uma tarde encantadora olhando os manequins de várias lojas, fizeram uma pausa para um sorvete e depois juntaram-se ao fluxo do tráfego em direção ao subúrbio.

O jantar foi servido ao ar livre sob a brisa gelada da noite; depois, entraram para assistir a um filme na televisão.

Sesshy não telefonou e Rin tampouco esperava que ele fizesse isso.

Havia uma breve mensagem de texto no celular de Rin na manhã seguinte, a qual foi respondida da mesma maneira, um método de comunicação que se mostrou muito corriqueiro nos dias seguintes, em que chamadas diretas eram inadvertidamente perdidas e apenas as mensagens chegavam.

Uma tática deliberada ou mera casualidade?

Rin manteve o sorriso e um papo suave quando Sango a levou de carro para o aeroporto na manhã de sexta-feira. Foi difícil dizer adeus, e ela sentiu-se um pouco desolada quando embarcou no avião.

Agora que estava sozinha, havia pouco a fazer, a não ser aumentar sua tensão nervosa enquanto o avião aproximava-se de Brisbane.

Havia uma agenda para ela cumprir e uma lista de coisas a fazer que certamente a ocupariam até que Sesshy a chamasse, às 19h.

Ocupar-se era bom, pois não lhe permitiria muito tempo para pensar.

Três semanas de ausência significava que o chalé precisaria de uma faxina e que seria preciso comprar comida fresca, além, é claro, de desfazer as malas.

_Não necessariamente nesta ordem, _refletiu ela quando desembarcou no terminal aéreo e dirigiu-se para o carrossel de bagagem.

A longa fila de táxis facilitava a saída dos passageiros e o próprio tráfego parecia menos denso do que em Sidney.

Seu bairro pareceu-lhe familiar e o chalé tinha algo agradável. Ela mudou de roupa, vestiu uma calça cargo e uma camiseta e começou a lidar com inúmeras tarefas.

Eram quase 18h quando ela colocou no refrigerador o último pacote de comida. Tudo estava feito, exceto olhar sua caixa de e-mails, coisa que ela queria fazer antes que Sesshy chegasse. Antes, porém, precisava tomar uma ducha e mudar de roupa.

Sesshy não tinha mencionado nada específico sobre o jantar. Será que eles comeriam em casa ou fora?

Rin escolheu um jeans casual e uma camiseta, aplicou maquiagem leve e deixou os cabelos soltos.

Se ele tivesse feito uma reserva em algum restaurante que exigisse uma roupa mais sofisticada, levaria apenas alguns minutos para se trocar.

Ela entrou no living, ligou a televisão para assistir qualquer coisa. Quando checou a hora, já passava das 19hl5. Talvez ele estivesse preso no trânsito.

Às 19h30, seu celular tocou e havia uma mensagem de Sesshy informando um inesperado atraso. Eram quase 20h quando um feixe de faróis de carro atingiu a frente do chalé.

Rin já estava com a porta aberta antes que Sesshy pusesse os pés na varanda e as palavras que ela queria dizer ficaram presas em sua garganta quando ele pegou-lhe o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. Uma ação que temporariamente roubou-lhe a habilidade de se expressar. Então, ele passou as mãos pelos ombros dela, conduzindo-a para dentro.

— Você já comeu? — perguntou Rin, achando a pergunta trivial demais.

— Ainda não. Feche a casa e iremos procurar algum lugar por perto.

Sesshy escolheu o restaurante Park Avenue, próximo do chalé, e ela esperou até que estivessem sentados para perguntar:

— Você vai me dizer o que o fez se atrasar?

_Ela era sutil, _pensou Sesshy, exceto pelo fato de querer perguntar _quem, _não _o quê._

Uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Sesshy e uma voz ríspida exigindo dinheiro quando o carro parou diante do semáforo tinham surgido sem aviso somente porque ele estava com o vidro da janela abaixado.

Ele não tinha para onde ir, preso por carros na frente, atrás e dos lados. Assim, com muito cuidado, ele tirou do bolso do paletó uma carteira cheia de dólares.

Então, o jovem assaltante fugiu, esquivando-se entre os carros até que ficou fora da vista.

As luzes do semáforo mudaram, os carros começaram a se movimentar e Sesshy seguiu até que pôde estacionar junto ao meio-fio. Telefonou para a polícia pelo celular e então conduziu o carro até a delegacia mais próxima, para fazer o boletim de ocorrência. Havia a pergunta se ele havia sido um alvo predeterminado ou simplesmente fora uma vítima ao acaso, um fato isolado. Não soube responder.

— Houve uma leve intercorrência que tomou o meu tempo — resumiu ele.

Sesshy deu uma olhada no cardápio e sugeriu que ela fizesse o mesmo.

— Seu vôo foi bom?

Eles trocaram amabilidades educadas e, de certo modo, inócuas enquanto comiam, pois havia muito a discutir.

Rin esperou até que o garçom servisse a sobremesa e, então, pediu chá e café antes de perguntar, com muito cuidado:

— Você começa ou quer que eu comece?

Sesshy encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e olhou-a de modo pensativo.

— Direto ao ponto?

Rin conhecia a lei tanto quanto ele e também sabia como o sistema funcionava. Como pai do filho que ela carregava, nenhum tribunal negaria a ele um acesso razoável à criança e direitos de custódia. Acrescente que a situação financeira de Sesshy era muito superior à dela, e ela não tinha outra opção a não ser lidar com aquilo.

— Sugiro que assumamos um compromisso — começou ele.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se um pouco.

— De que maneira?

Sesshy pegou seu cálice e sorveu o resto do vinho antes de submetê-la a uma avaliação firme.

— Compartilhamos a mesma casa por um mês, como um prelúdio para o casamento.

Rin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos que pareceram infindáveis. Estaria sendo manipulada de maneira esperta... ou ele realmente importava-se com aquilo tudo?

Algumas semanas atrás ela teria concordado numa batida do coração. Por que, então, era tão diferente agora?

O garçom trouxe o chá e o café, deu-lhe um sorriso e foi-se embora em silêncio.

— Para mim, é razoável querer cuidar de você, sustentá-la durante a gravidez, o nascimento.

— Não se refira a mim como uma obrigação sua. Sesshy quis sacudi-la. Ela realmente pensava que ele

lhe daria um mínimo de chance para fugir dele?

— Por acaso eu dei a entender isso? — Estar com ele era o que Rin mais queria, não era? Por que, então, aquele orgulho teimoso? E de que, por Deus, ela estava com medo? Afinal, eles iriam estar para sempre ligados por causa desse filho. — Crescer com os pais juntos é muito melhor para a criança do que ter pais separados, vivendo em cidades diferentes. Pense na segurança e estabilidade da criança, Rin.

— Sim — disse ela de modo Sango, sem piscar. — Mudarei para sua casa.

Ele teria ficado satisfeito? Aliviado? Ela não estava certa.

— Você não se arrependerá disso.

E _ele _se arrependeria? Somente o tempo diria.

Era mais de 22h quando Sesshy entrou na tranqüila rua Milton e parou o Jaguar na frente do chalé.

Rin sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele a seguiu para dentro do chalé.

Meu Deus, qual era o problema com ela?

Eles tinham sido amantes por quase um ano. Que coisa, ela havia concordado em casar-se com ele! Por que agora ela sentia-se hesitante ao pensar em compartilharem a mesma cama? Aquilo era uma loucura.

Rin foi para a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de água do refrigerador.

— Você gostaria de um drinque?

Sentiu Sesshy mover-se bem perto, atrás dela.

— A única coisa que eu quero... — Ele arrancou a garrafa de plástico da mão dela e então a virou para encará-lo. — É você.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, deu-lhe um beijo suave, saboreando aquele momento de plenitude, e então, ao sentir o tremor de ambos, segurou-lhe com firmeza a nuca.

Quando ela reagiu, pressionou seu corpo bem contra o dela e a manteve ali, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção, sua rigidez, seu poder e antecipando o prazer que ele poderia lhe proporcionar.

Não chegou nem perto de ser o suficiente. Ele precisou tocá-la, acariciar a suavidade de sua pele sedosa, enfiando a mão pela cintura afrouxada do jeans até um seio coberto com sutiã rendado. Provocando a maciez volumosa com um leve roçar de dedos, ele mais sentiu do que ouviu o profundo gemido que ela exalou enquanto suas mãos subiam até os ombros largos e, em seguida, lhe entrelaçavam os cabelos espessos enquanto segurava sua cabeça. Sesshy a apertou fortemente, levando ambos para um lugar onde não havia nada além da paixão e do violento desejo de serem possuídos, um pelo outro.

Com um leve movimento, Sesshy ergueu-a contra ele, separando-lhe as coxas de modo que ela encaixasse os quadris em seu colo, fazendo com que um som suave e rouco emergisse quando ela dirigiu sua boca contra a garganta de Sesshy.

Ele a carregou para o quarto principal e posicionou seu corpo por baixo do dele e, então, com um infinito carinho, tirou-lhe a camiseta e desabotoou-lhe o sutiã, deixando seus seios livres, cujos mamilos logo enrijeceram de desejo, antecipando o toque das mãos masculinas e a bênção de sua boca.

Rin desabotoou-lhe a camisa e o despiu com arrebatamento enquanto sua boca aplicava-lhe beijos no peito musculoso.

O corpo de Sesshy contraiu-se quando ela tomou um dos mamilos entre os dentes, mordiscando-o, criando uma tênue sensação de prazer e dor.

Ele a queria nua. Não havia razões para palavras, apenas o toque de pele contra pele, o sabor das carícias que ampliavam a tensão apaixonada para um clímax eletrizante que a fez subir às alturas e então, com carinho e cuidado, Sesshy investiu contra sua feminilidade, o que levou ambos à beira do precipício, onde a mera sensação primitiva tornou-se um êxtase glorioso, tão intenso que era quase impossível suportar.

Depois, Sesshy deitou-se de costas, fazendo-a descansar sobre ele e Rin, então, aninhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, regozijando-se com a intimidade e com o leve odor da pele dele, misturado com o cheiro de sexo que acabara de ser consumado.

Logo Sesshy mudou-a de posição para que ficasse aninhada contra ele e ambos dormiriam. Queria apelas se deliciar com a intimidade de um momento maravilhoso.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— E eu fui ao supermercado ontem — protestou Rin no café-da-manhã, quando perguntou a si mesma a razão de tal ato, uma vez que sua mudança para o apartamento de Sesshy era iminente.

Sesshy deu-lhe um olhar divertido enquanto bebia seu café.

— Por que não empacota tudo e doa para o abrigo de indigentes da cidade?

A idéia não lhe pareceu ruim, diferentemente da sugestão dele para que chamassem uma empresa de mudanças profissional para auxiliar com o restante das coisas.

— Por que não — perguntou ele —, quando isso pode ser feito numa fração de minuto e com o mínimo de esforço de sua parte?

Ela possuía roupa de cama, mesa e banho, livros, peças de decoração, quadros e mobília.

— Porque preciso selecionar o que levar e o que poderá ficar guardado em um depósito.

Ele levantou-se e começou a tirar da mesa a louça do café-da-manhã.

— Uma decisão dessas pode ser tomada mais tarde.

Ele fez a "grande mudança" parecer algo fácil.

Sesshy convenceu-a de que um pequeno caminhão de uma transportadora com empacotadores profissionais transportaria todos os seus bens pessoais de uma só vez, enquanto com dois carros teriam de fazer duas ou mais viagens. _Ela não está usando o bom senso, _pensou ele. _Por que escolher o caminho mais difícil quando havia um mais fácil?_

— Tudo bem — cedeu Rin, dando de ombros. — Vamos fazer assim, então.

Riqueza caminha lado a lado com poder, e tudo o que Sesshy precisou fazer foi dar um telefonema e em uma hora um casal chegou ao chalé.

Eles eram bons, cuidadosos e muito eficientes, e logo tudo o que ela precisava levar havia sido embalado e levado para o caminhão em que eles tinham vindo, já pronto para a entrega.

Por segurança, Rin deu uma olhada em tudo para checar, pegou as chaves e seguiu Sesshy para a varanda.

— Você sai primeiro e eu a seguirei — indicou ele quando ela caminhou para a garagem.

Por que aquilo parecia tão diferente das outras ocasiões em que ela dirigia até o apartamento de Sesshy?

Talvez porque, desta vez, ela não voltaria mais para casa... ao menos não no sentido usual.

Aquilo era o que ela sempre quisera, mas não exatamente da maneira como estava acontecendo.

E não, principalmente, refletiu com tristeza quando chegou ao centro da cidade, como uma obrigação resultante da criança que carregava no ventre.

Como Sesshy previra, a mudança do chalé para seu apartamento foi efetuada com o mínimo de esforço e logo suas roupas estavam arrumadas no closet da suíte principal e todo o restante colocado em seus devidos lugares.

O jantar foi comprado fora e eles comeram no terraço, enquanto observavam a cidade iluminar-se com um néon colorido enquanto o sol desaparecia além do horizonte.

Do alto, tudo parecia tão em paz... um tranqüilo panorama noturno que nunca deixavam de sentir, como se crime e violência fossem algo inexistente no mundo dos dois.

— Tenho uma coisa para você.

Rin voltou-se para Sesshy, cujo perfil estava levemente sombreado pela luz difusa que vinha de dentro, tornando-se difícil avaliar sua expressão.

Ela o viu pegando no bolso uma pequena caixa de jóia e colocando-a sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa.

Um suave protesto escapou de seus lábios quando abriu a caixa, fazendo-a ofegar fortemente.

"Uma coisa" era um delicado diamante solitário que emanou prismas de vermelho e azul quando ele o transferiu da caixa para o dedo dela.

— Não posso aceitar isso.

— É um presente simbólico adequado para a ocasião — disse ele com certo tom de humor na voz.

Rin arregalou os olhos com prazer e choque.

— Qualquer coisa muito menos imponente teria sido adequada.

— Não — respondeu ele com indolência provocante. — Não seria.

— Sesshy...

— Concordamos mutuamente com um período de noivado, certo?

— Sim — permitiu ela. — Mas...

— Nada de _mas, _nem _porém._

Rin ia dizer que ele estava indo rápido demais e que era um pouco cedo para um anel.

— Amanhã vamos almoçar com meus pais — comunicou Sesshy. — Também providenciei uma nota anunciando o noivado, que vai ser publicada nos jornais de amanhã.

_Oh, meu Deus. Quero desaparecer! _Mas ela não fez qualquer comentário.

— Eles sabem sobre o bebê?

— Estão muito excitados com a perspectiva de um neto. — _Amanhã vai ser divertido, _pensou ela, mas seu estômago já dava sinais de ansiedade. — Por que você não telefona para Sango?

Uma conversa fraternal oferecendo uma mistura de congratulações do tipo "Você está fazendo a coisa certa...", "Os pais dele fazem parte do pacote...", "Graças a Deus você usou o bom senso" e assim por diante.

— Sango está do seu lado — disse Rin, que o viu arquear uma sobrancelha num gesto de divertido cinismo.

— E isso é uma coisa ruim?

— Sim.

Sesshy deu uma gargalhada.

Rin levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra e ofegou alto quando ele a puxou para seu colo e depois a beijou de um modo que quase a deixou sem respiração.

— Vou tomar um banho enquanto você conversa com sua irmã — falou ele, pondo-a de pé e dando-lhe um afetuoso tapa no traseiro. — Junte-se a mim no banho quando desligar o telefone.

Ela sentiu o corpo queimar ao simples pensamento de compartilhar o banho com ele... as bolhas de sabão perfumadas e aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo.

— A água da banheira pode ter esfriado até lá.

— Você acha mesmo?

A gargalhada dele ecoou suavemente nos seus ouvidos quando ela se retirou para telefonar.

A conversa com a irmã foi um pouco unilateral, pois Sango e Miroku estavam jantando com os pais dele.

Conseqüentemente, as respostas de Sango eram bastante lacônicas, variando no máximo a um "Isto é ótimo", "É mesmo?", "Entendi". Por fim, ficou a promessa de Sango retornar a ligação numa hora mais adequada.

Rin desligou o telefone com expressão pensativa e moveu-se através do luxuoso apartamento em direção ao quarto de dormir.

Ela olhou para o anel em seu dedo e ponderou no propósito dele enquanto se esforçava para encontrar um equilíbrio entre mera alegria e reflexão indesejável. Por que tantos sentimentos ambivalentes?

Ela deu um leve gemido de autopiedade.

Era como uma gangorra emocional... e já passava a hora de encarar a realidade.

Sesshy estava despindo-se quando ela entrou no quarto. Ele reparou em sua expressão cautelosa e notou as emoções hostis que emanava. Mantendo a voz baixa, disse:

— Não foi a hora mais conveniente para conversar?

Rin deu-lhe um rápido olhar e sentiu o coração acelerar à vista da simetria muscular perfeita daquele corpo.

— Ela ligará de volta, outra hora.

O olhar de Sesshy penetrou o dela enquanto desabo-toava o jeans e o tirava, desnudando suas coxas grossas e peludas. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele caminhou para o lado dela e passou-lhe um braço por trás dos joelhos, erguendo-a levemente contra seu peito.

— O que você vai fazer?

Ela notou seu sorriso provocante e malicioso enquanto se dirigiam ao banheiro.

— Sesshy? — _Deus misericordioso, ele tinha a intenção de enfiá-la completamente vestida na banheira? _— Por favor — acrescentou ela, desesperada, não sabendo se ria ou chorava quando ele a colocou no chão. — Bobo! — Ela fechou o punho e acertou o ombro dele, fazendo-o emitir uma risada suave, então repetiu o gesto, quando teve a boca coberta pela dele num beijo quente e repleto de desejo.

Foi fácil demais entrelaçar suas mãos atrás de seu pescoço, grudando-se a ele para sentir o calor do seu abraço e antecipar aquele agradável ardor. Ele, gentilmente, tirou-lhe as roupas.

Nenhum protesto emergiu dos lábios dela enquanto ele a erguia nos braços e entrava na banheira, colocando-a sentada de frente para ele.

A temperatura da água era perfeita. Rin fechou os olhos e virou-se de costas para aninhar-se nos braços dele. Algo poderoso tomou conta de todo o seu corpo e um suspiro de prazer quase inaudível permaneceu preso em sua garganta, enquanto ele ensaboava uma esponja e, em seguida, começou a passá-la vagarosamente por suas costas.

— Está funcionando?

Rin não se fingiu de má entendora.

— Você sabe que está.

Naquele momento, não havia necessidade de palavras. Eles estavam perfeitamente sintonizados. Eram metades gêmeas de um todo e nada importava do lado de fora desse mundo paralelo com piso de mármore e cheio de vapor... somente eles, as emoções excitantes por baixo da manipulação acariciante dos dois, os dedos ávidos e gentis, o toque dos lábios, o roçar das peles...

Era quase possível acreditar no impossível... que ele a amava e a afagava.

Rin virou-se levemente nos braços fortes e avançou sua boca em direção à dele, depois a contornou com a ponta da língua, explorando sua textura.

No início, Sesshy lhe deu rédeas longas, mas depois retomou o controle e investiu contra ela, numa posse francamente sensual... até que aquilo não fosse mais suficiente.

Num movimento cuidadoso, a repôs sentada de frente para ele e procurou a parte mais sensível de seu pescoço, e, então, com as mãos em concha, segurou o macio volume de seus seios.

Com um toque vigoroso, ele envolveu o corpo de Rin com as mãos e pegou-lhe o rosto.

Seu beijo foi tão incrivelmente gentil que ela sentiu-se vazia por dentro, tendo a impressão que o sangue fervia em suas veias.

Ela queria mais, precisava de mais e sua respiração ficou ofegante quando ele percorreu com a mão o delicioso caminho para o entremeio de suas coxas, iniciando a exploração de sua parte mais íntima.

Rin gritou ao toque dele quando a ergueu alto, tão alto que ela arqueou-se contra ele, dando um gemido baixo quando ele começou a mordiscar o mamilo de um seio intumescido.

Quando ela pensou que não poderia suportar aquilo por mais tempo, ele a posicionou com cuidado e começou um movimento para a frente e para trás, sentindo e ouvindo seu suspiro de satisfação.

Então, foi a vez dela controlar a ação... e foi ele quem teve de se segurar o máximo que pôde até que, não mais conseguindo se controlar, emitiu um gemido gutural quando ela o fez atingir um clímax violento, fazendo-o sacudir-se em espasmos infindáveis.

Aproveitaram o êxtase pós-sexo por mais algum tempo e, então, Rin saiu da banheira para pegar uma toalha. Ao voltar, calou-se quando Sesshy tomou a toalha de sua mão e começou a secar a umidade de seu corpo.

Depois, ela devolveu o favor, consciente de estar sendo avaliada por ele. Quando acabou, ele passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, conduzindo-a para o quarto.

O sono veio facilmente e Rin acordou na manhã seguinte com o provocante cheiro de café fresco, bacon, ovos e torrada.

— Levante-se, dorminhoca. — Ela reconheceu aquela voz pachorrenta e familiar, levantou a cabeça e viu Sesshy na porta do quarto, vestido com um roupão e com uma bandeja na mão. — Chá e torrada possivelmente não lhe darão enjôo.

Ele serviu-lhe ambos e, depois, deu a volta na cama, deixando a bandeja numa posição estratégica para só então enfiar-se debaixo dos lençóis.

Ela tomou um gole de chá com cuidado e depois deu uma mordida na torrada.

— Não leve a mal se de repente eu sair correndo.

_Quiçá desta vez,.talvez não, _pensou Rin minutos antes de vestir um penhoar e correr apressadamente para o banheiro. Ela esperava que nesta manhã o enjôo passasse logo.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer? — gritou ele, da cama.

— É uma experiência que eu prefiro não compartilhar.

Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e alguns minutos depois estava recuperada.

A avaliação dele era preocupante e demorada, fazendo com que seus olhos se cruzassem com serenidade.

— Estou bem.

— Contestável — disse ele.

— Posso dormir no outro quarto, se isso o incomoda.

— De jeito nenhum — declarou ele tranqüilamente.

Ela lançou um olhar duro. Se Sesshy ousasse dizer "Estamos nisso juntos", Deus que a perdoasse, ela bateria nele.

— Café-da-manhã na cama ou no terraço?

O terraço foi escolhido e eles sentaram-se em total companheirismo, aproveitando o calor do sol.

_Paz, _refletiu Rin. Sem o tráfego pesado dos dias de semana congestionando as ruas e a poluição sonora das buzinas em protesto.

Logo ela se vestiria e... sua mente fez uma pausa quando encarou a realidade: ela não iria a lugar nenhum. Estava ali para ficar.

E hoje, lembrou-se, eles iriam almoçar com os pais de Sesshy.

Poderei alegar um mal-estar e optar por não comparecer ao almoço.

Não passo de uma covarde. Felicity e InuTaishou Winstone são boas pessoas e estou noiva do filho deles.

O almoço seria uma ocasião agradável, decidiu ela.

Escolher o que usar era uma decisão difícil. Esporte-fino ou algo mais formal? E se decidisse pelo último, optaria por um _tailleur _de trabalho ou algo mais feminino?

Finalmente, escolheu uma saia drapejada em vários tons de marrom, uma blusa de linha e uma estola vaporosa de seda, castor, com sapatos de salto alto. Depois, prendeu os cabelos num coque clássico. O resultado ficou bastante chique.

Sua pulsação bateu acelerada quando o Jaguar de Sesshy virou a rua com três pistas em um dos bairros mais nobres da cidade.

— Você está muito quieta.

— Estou reservando conversa vivaz para seus Pais.

— Não tem necessidade de ficar nervosa.

_Você só pode estar brincando! _O almoço era completamente diferente de um evento social do tipo "encontra, cumprimenta e vai embora".

_Tudo bem, você pode enfrentar isso, _pensou ela enquanto Sesshy parava o carro na entrada principal de uma mansão em estilo vitoriano.

As portas duplas enormes abriram-se e InuTaishou e Felicity Winstone apareceram à porta, caminhando para o carro.

Sorrindo, Rin deu total aparência de felicidade.

_Iria sair tudo bem, _pensou, minutos depois, quando se recuperou dos abraços sinceros de felicitação geral quando todos se acomodaram no living.

InuTaishou trouxe champanhe e eles brindaram a ocasião, o bebê, e indagaram sobre uma data de casamento.

— Em breve — disse Sesshy, o que fez a mãe franzir a testa.

— Querido, essas coisas levam tempo para se arranjar.

— Nada de lista de convidados e, menos ainda, de mídia. — A voz dele era firme. — Somente familiares e um pastor.

— Mas...

— Não, mamãe. A única indecisão é quanto ao local. — Ele pegou a mão de Rin e levou-a aos lábios. — Estamos pensando em realizar a cerimônia no jardim em Sovereign Islands.

_Nós estamos? _Desde quando ela havia concordado com um casamento _em breve__1__? _E _quão _breve seria isso?

— A Gold Coast?

— Algum problema?

Felicity recuperou-se rapidamente.

— Não, claro que não. Apenas pensávamos em dar uma festa para vocês em Brisbane, seguida da lua-de-mel. Que tal?

Rin quase sentiu pena da mãe dele e voltou-se para Sesshy.

— Isto seria encantador, não acha?

Ela pegou o leve lampejo de aparente divertimento antes que ele focalizasse a atenção na mãe.

— Obrigado, mas já decidimos pela praia.

O almoço foi uma refeição agradável, servida na sala de jantar. Depois, Rin ofereceu-se para retirar a louça da mesa, algo que pareceu encantar Felicity.

— Vamos apenas empilhar tudo na pia — declarou a mãe de Sesshy quando Rin a seguiu até a cozinha maravilhosamente aparelhada. — Lidarei com isso mais tarde.

— Bem, não levaria muito tempo — sugeriu Rin e recebeu um sorriso caloroso da futura sogra.

— Por que não, então? Isso nos dará a chance de conversarmos.

Dependendo do assunto escolhido, conversar podia não ser uma boa idéia.

— Por anos pensamos que Sesshy escolheria a filha de um de nossos amigos mais queridos. — _Lá vem o assunto indesejável: _Kagura. _Deverei fingir entender ou ficar em silêncio? Silêncio, definitivamente. _— Só que isso não aconteceu — continuou Felicity. — Sesshy é um homem muito decidido. — Ela sorriu. — InuTaishou e eu estamos felizes em dar-lhe as boas vindas.

Estão mesmo?

— Obrigada!

Felicity começou a enxaguar os pratos, transferindo-os para a máquina de lavar louça.

— A criança é uma dádiva maravilhosa. Mesmo?

— Fico feliz que você pense assim.

— Gostaria de compartilhar sua gravidez... Será que posso? Ajudar a preparar um berçário, levá-la às compras, enfim, coisas divertidas que poderíamos fazer juntas.

O que poderia ela dizer a não ser:

— Obrigada.

Felicity fechou a porta da máquina de lavar louça e secou as mãos.

— Vamos nos juntar aos homens?

Tornou-se uma tarde muito agradável quando Felicity conduziu-os para uma volta em seu jardim, o que revelou um prazer em comum, pois ambas adoravam jardinagem.

InuTaishou Winstone tinha presenteado a esposa com uma pequena estufa que Felicity chamava de "Meu palácio de cristal", onde criava belas orquídeas, o que Rin admirou com genuíno prazer.

Fiel à tradição britânica, a anfitriã serviu o chá das 17h no terraço, e logo após Sesshy manifestou intenção de partir.

— Nos veremos na sexta-feira à noite, no coquetel dos Fabrisi — disse Felicity quando alcançaram a porta da frente. — Ela só pode estar brincando. — Não se esqueçam. — Poderiam esquecer... por favor!

— Pretendemos passar o fim de semana na praia. _— _Pretendemos? _— Faremos uma breve presença e iremos embora — respondeu Sesshy.

— Não exatamente o que você esperava? — perguntou quando o Jaguar passou pelos portões de ferro trabalhado e entrou na rua.

Rin quis dizer qualquer coisa, mas não teria sido justo. Tinha de se reservar para até depois de sexta-feira à noite.

— Foi uma tarde muito agradável — resumiu.

— E que você, certamente, está aliviada por ter terminado.

Rin olhou para o perfil dele, viu seu queixo forte e determinado e seu rosto com feições esculpidas.

— Você ficará contra mim se eu disser que sim?

— De modo algum. Senti o mesmo quando conheci Sango e Miroku.

— Impossível. Você é o supra-sumo da autoconfiança.

Um sorriso surgiu em sua boca revelando dentes brancos e perfeitos.

— Mera fachada.

— Bobo!

Ele entrou no centro da cidade e voltou a atenção para o tráfego denso.

— Que tal assistirmos a um filme hoje à noite?

— No cinema ou em casa?

— A escolha é sua.

— Em casa! — disse ela sem hesitar. — Com direito a pipoca e refrigerante gelado.

— Combinado.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Ir morar com Sesshy foi bom para o relacionamento deles, pois as vantagens eram muitas, sendo a melhor delas o fato de compartilharem a vida juntos, em todos os aspectos.

Rin adorava o apartamento e deleitava-se com sua proximidade do centro da cidade, o que significava que podia ir caminhando do serviço para casa todos os dias e não ter que enfrentar a hora de pico do trânsito.

A maioria das vezes, eles comiam no apartamento. Eram refeições que Rin preparava, e, depois, dedicavam-se a uma sobrecarga de trabalho.

De manhã, Sesshy freqüentemente deixava o apartamento uma ou duas horas antes dela e à noite raramente chegavam em casa ao mesmo tempo.

Duas vezes ele foi para a cama muito depois de Rin já ter ido dormir. Ela se mexia ao toque suave de sua mão, regozijando-se com aquele ato de amor palpável antes de aninhar-se contra seu peito e dormir até a manhã seguinte.

Sexta-feira, o dia amanheceu nublado e com leve garoa. Um aviso de como seria a noite com os Fabrisi, pensou ela.

Rin passou o dia agoniada na dúvida sobre o que vestir. Deveria ir com um traje glamouroso ou usar o clássico vestido preto, para não haver engano?

Kagura, com toda certeza, iria se sobressair num vestido desenhado por algum estilista famoso. Portanto, para que tentar competir?

No entanto, era seu primeiro evento social como noiva de Sesshy, e embora entrasse de braços dados com ele em muitas festas anteriores, esta noite seria diferente.

Só de pensar nisso sentiu o estômago torcer num espasmo nervoso.

Dispunha de apenas uma hora para tomar uma ducha, arrumar os cabelos, maquiar-se e vestir-se.

Rin tinha acabado de entrar no quarto de dormir quando ouviu Sesshy entrar no apartamento.

— Oi — disse ela.

O cumprimento afetuoso não o enganou e ele atravessou o quarto até o lado dela, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou sua boca.

— Por que tudo isso? — perguntou ela ofegante quando ele a soltou e seus olhos escuros brilharam com humor.

— Por que senti vontade.

— Nova terapia de distração?

A risada dele era espontânea enquanto tirava o paletó e afrouxava a gravata.

Ela tirou a meia-calça, apanhou em uma gaveta a roupa de baixo e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

Segundos depois, ela ajustou a chave da temperatura no nível mais quente e entrou debaixo do jato d'água.

Gastou dez minutos para banhar-se e lavar os cabelos e tempo igual para...

A porta de vidro temperado abriu-se e Sesshy entrou no boxe ao lado dela.

— Você não pode — começou Rin quando ele tirou-lhe o sabonete das mãos — Não temos...

— Tempo? Sim, temos.

Sesshy era tão incrivelmente gentil que lhe deu vontade de chorar quando ele pegou o frasco de xampu e começou a massagear sua cabeça, enxaguando-a em seguida. Depois, pegou-lhe os ombros e deixou a mão explorar cada curva de seu corpo antes de procurar o centro de sua feminilidade.

Os dedos hábeis de Sesshy encontraram o ponto mais sensível dela, causando-lhe ondas de sensação através do corpo.

Ela, instintivamente, fez uma indicação com a mão para ele, numa explícita súplica oral, mas Sesshy segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Pode ter de mim o que quiser mais tarde — prometeu ele sorrindo enquanto ela protestava. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. — Agora vá.

Seu corpo ainda vibrava pelo toque dele enquanto se secava.

Sesshy saiu do chuveiro, secou-se, depois amarrou a toalha em volta dos quadris e entrou no quarto.

Seria muito mais agradável se eles simplesmente fossem jantar fora, em vez de comparecer ao coquetel dos Fabrisi, pensou Rin.

Novamente seu estômago contorceu-se ao pensar na noite que teria pela frente. Ainda bem que Sesshy estaria ao seu lado e, depois de algumas horas extremamente maçantes rindo e conversando frivolidades, eles pretendiam viajar para Gold Coast, para passarem o final de semana.

Ela evocou a imagem da casa de Sesshy em Sovereign Islands, de suas maletas de viagem prontas para serem colocadas no porta-malas do Jaguar... e determinou que conservaria aquela imagem na mente por toda a noite.

Rin decidiu-se pelo clássico vestido preto de linha reta. Em frente ao espelho do banheiro, depois de vestir um penhoar, passou a arrumar os cabelos num coque clássico e esmerou-se na maquiagem. Depois, entrou no quarto onde Sesshy, vestido com terno preto e uma imaculada camisa branca, ajustava o nó da gravata de seda pura.

Levou alguns minutos para colocar o vestido, fechar o zíper e calçar os sapatos pretos de salto fino.

Sesshy pegou as malas de viagem e minutos depois entraram no elevador privativo, para a garagem.

— Você está maravilhosa — elogiou ele, recebendo um sorriso especial em resposta.

— Obrigada. Digo o mesmo de você.

Uma afirmação desnecessária, reconheceu, pois ele arrebataria qualquer coração feminino sem o mínimo esforço.

Teria ele consciência do efeito que exercia sobre a maioria das mulheres? _Ou melhor, de _todas _as mulheres entre 15 e 60 anos._

Sesshy possuía um poder e uma presença que se impunham, além de uma sensualidade primitiva que prometia muito.

O Jaguar juntou-se ao tráfego em direção ao pequeno palacete dos Fabrisi.

O bairro de Ascot era praticamente constituído de imóveis de primeira linha e a mansão dos Fabrisi, no estilo das antigas propriedades rurais inglesas, sobressaía-se no condomínio fechado.

Nervosa ao extremo, Rin circulou pelo vasto living formal ao lado de Sesshy e arregalou os olhos quando esses se fixaram na filha de seus anfitriões.

Alta, com os cabelos negros imaculadamente arrumados, Kagura parecia assombrosa dentro de um vestido preto cujo modelo realçava suas curvas com perfeição.

Aquele era o momento que Rin vinha temendo.

Um confronto entre a verdadeira noiva e a mulher que sempre acreditara que a aliança de casamento de Sesshy seria dela.

_Talvez fosse apropriado que ambas estivessem vestidas de preto, _pensou Rin. Será que Sesshy tinha idéia da situação que ele havia criado?

Seria sua imaginação ou o burburinho cessou quando os convidados observaram Kagura cruzar a sala?

Sesshy passou um braço em volta da cintura de Rin, que morreu de desejo de inclinar-se contra ele.

— Queridos! — O sorriso de Kagura era terrivelmente falso e ela quase não olhou para Rin. — Quero dar os parabéns aos dois. — Ela inclinou-se para a frente e roçou os lábios no canto da boca de Sesshy e demorou alguns minutos pressionando uma das mãos no peito dele antes de voltar-se para Rin e conceder-lhe um rapidíssimo beijo na face. — Que maravilhoso para vocês dois!

A Rin só restava ser educada.

— Obrigada.

— Divirtam-se. — O sorriso não podia ser mais sem graça. — Falamo-nos novamente depois.

_Espero que não, _pensou Rin, embora, de algum modo, tivesse o pressentimento de que seria inevitável.

InuTaishou e Felicity Winstone chegaram atrasados e apresentaram suas desculpas.

— Estávamos a apenas um quarteirão daqui quando o pneu do carro furou — explicou Felicity. — Uma péssima hora para isso acontecer. — Ela inclinou-se para perto e deu um leve beijo no rosto de Li-sane. — Como vai, minha querida?

InuTaishou fez o mesmo e Rin ficou satisfeita pelo gesto público de afeto e solidariedade familiar.

Charmaine e Leo Fabrisi mostraram-se anfitriões generosos e eficientes, com empregados uniformizados servindo inúmeras bandejas de canapés e champanhe.

Não era alguma ocasião especial, apenas uma reunião de amigos, percebeu Rin.

Apenas uma daquelas noites de convites exclusivos, considerados obrigatórios e imprescindíveis entre o alto e restrito círculo social.

O noivado de Rin e Sesshy gerou diversas saudações e, depois de algum tempo, os músculos do rosto dela começaram a doer por manter um sorriso tão constante.

"Quando será o casamento?", esta foi a pergunta mais constante, e Rin transferia para Sesshy a responsabilidade de respondê-la.

Rin daria tudo para poder beber algo alcoólico para aliviar o nervosismo, pois água mineral não resolvia. Era quase como se um mecanismo de prevenção tivesse entrado em alerta.

_Boba, _autopuniu-se em silêncio. _Ter um grau tão agudo de sensibilidade é algo ridículo!_

Afinal, o que poderia ocorrer numa imensa sala cheia de pessoas... e com Sesshy ao seu lado? No máximo, uma visita de emergência ao toalete.

Um ambiente finamente decorado com duas poltronas individuais para acomodar as convidadas era o único lugar lógico em que Kagura poderia estabelecer um confronto.

Quando Rin virou o rosto, deparou com a elegante mulher trajada de preto e sentiu uma pontada no coração.

— Kagura... — reconheceu ela.

— Você deve se achar muito esperta. — O sorriso caloroso e o tom de voz educado e amigável de minutos atrás eram agora inexistentes.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— O que você ofereceu para obter a aliança, Rin? Artimanhas de alcova?

— E por que não amor?

Kagura riu, embora o tom da risada não fosse bem-humorado.

— Oh, por favor. Não me insulte.

— Você já acabou?

Os olhos de Kagura brilharam.

— Bonito anel, queridinha. — Kagura inclinou a cabeça levemente. — Embora eu escolhesse alguma coisa mais... refinada.

_Mantenha a calma e a educação, _pensou Rin.

— O que vale é o ato de presentear, não acha?

Kagura torceu as mãos e, por um momento, Rin pensou que fosse apanhar.

— Espero que não tenha segredos que uma investigação precisa possa revelar. Duvido que Sesshy apreciaria as indiscrições da mídia. — Kagura voltou-se e dirigiu-se à porta, dando antes uma parada e olhando cinematograficamente para trás. — Não conte vitória antes da hora, meu bem.

_Onde ficam as boas respostas quando você mais precisa de uma?_

Rin aguardou um momento para recompor-se antes de juntar-se aos demais convidados. Estampou no rosto um sorriso e conferiu no espelho se ele não era falso demais.

_Pense positivo. Um lindo bebê com o sorriso e os cabelos de Sesshy está a caminho._

Sesshy estava numa conversa efusiva com um colega e ela encaminhou-se até eles.

Quando o alcançou, ele pegou-lhe a mão entrelaçando-lhe os dedos e depois, distraidamente, roçou o polegar por sobre as veias delicadas de seu pulso.

— Pronta, querida? — Querida? Sesshy nunca a havia chamado de nada mais além de seu nome. — Que acha de irmos embora?

— Quando você quiser.

Os olhos dele estreitaram-se de modo pensativo quando notou a leve palidez no rosto de Rin. _Kagura, sem dúvida, _pensou ele.

Levaram mais algum tempo para partir, pois pararam para falar com os pais dele, antes de procurarem os anfitriões para se despedirem. Por fim, Rin deu um suspiro de alívio quando se viu dentro do Jaguar.

Sovereign Islands ficava a 15 minutos de carro e eles pegaram um caminho alternativo que ligava diretamente à via expressa.

O céu estava azul-escuro, com uma meia-lua e inúmeras estrelas brilhando.

Era bom recostar-se contra o espaldar do assento e deixar a tensão abandonar seu corpo enquanto via o trânsito do lado oposto.

— Kagura a ameaçou?

Sem preâmbulos, ela foi direta ao ponto.

— Minha vida é um livro aberto.

— Como assim?

— Asseguro-lhe que não há nada no passado de minha família que possa causar algum constrangimento à dinastia Winstone — disse ela.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar sombrio e seu queixo ficou tenso. Kagura era uma sem-vergonha completa, e ele podia muito bem imaginar o ferino ataque verbal dela.

— Não se preocupe com as ameaças de Kagura. Lidei bem com isso.

Ela realmente havia lidado, embora desse tudo para ter tido uma resposta adequada naquela hora. Fechou os olhos fingindo dormir e acabou realmente dormindo, sendo acordada pelo roçar dos lábios de Sesshy no seu rosto e pela percepção de que o carro estava estacionado na garagem iluminada da casa em Sovereign Islands.

— Chegamos — disse Sesshy, descendo do carro, pegando a bagagem de viagem do porta-malas e caminhando em direção à casa.

Um belo lar, reconheceu Rin enquanto o seguia para dentro da sala principal. Tetos em gesso trabalhado, paredes pintadas em marfim que combinavam com o piso de mármore. Mobília moderna, vidros do piso ao teto ao longo de um dos lados da casa para permitir a vista para o mar. Salas de estar formais e informais, assim como sala de jantar formal e saleta informal para almoço. Cozinha, quartos para hóspedes e despensa compunham o andar térreo, com uma larga escada em curva que saía do lobby principal para as suítes na parte de cima.

Rin apaixonou-se pelo lugar à primeira vista. Seu design e estilo, a magnífica vista, a piscina e a tranqüilidade que ela oferecia depois do rush da cidade.

— Levarei a bagagem para cima — disse ele. Rin virou-se para ele com um sorriso.

— Vou fazer uma xícara de chá para mim. Você prefere café?

— Sim, obrigado.

Ela estava acabando de preparar o chá e o café quando ele entrou na cozinha. Levaram tudo para a varanda coberta, onde não havia nada exceto o mar, o céu estrelado e o leve balançar da luz de um iate movendo-se languidamente na baía.

A paz e a serenidade confortaram sua alma e ela tirou os sapatos e deitou-se numa confortável espreguiçadeira.

— Podemos passear de barco amanhã. — Rin voltou-se para ele e admirou seu perfil forte e determinado na luz difusa da noite. — Então faríamos uma parada em Couran Cove para almoçar e descansar por algumas horas.

— Parece-me ótimo. — O dia, o coquetel, a viagem... aquilo estava começando a cansar-lhe um pouco e ela teve de lutar contra a vontade de tirar uma soneca.

— Vamos lá, sua dorminhoca — disse Sesshy divertindo-se enquanto se levantara, empilhava as duas xícaras e depois lhe estendia a mão.

— Vá para a cama lá em cima. Levarei isso para a cozinha, depois encontro você.

Rin sentiu-se bem por tirar as roupas e a maquiagem antes de escovar os dentes.

Estava prendendo os cabelos com uma tira de elástico quando Sesshy apareceu atrás dela e segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Deixe-os soltos.

Ele ficou ao lado dela. Seus cabelos escuros contrastavam com os dela e Rin sentiu-se muito pequena em comparação à estrutura dele.

Uma sensação de calor percorreu seu corpo quando ele ergueu seus cabelos e roçou os lábios na sensível curva do lóbulo da orelha.

As mãos dele passaram pelo ombro dela e com certa habilidade desabotoou seu sutiã, tirando-o. Rin ficou somente com a calcinha de seda preta e podia quase sentir seus olhos dilatarem-se quando ele estendeu a mão e segurou seus seios e gentilmente os acariciou até que ela sentisse os mamilos intumescerem sob seu toque.

— Sesshy... — Não era um protesto, apenas um pequeno suspiro impotente quando ela observou seu corpo estremecer ao toque daquelas mãos hábeis. — Isto não é justo. — Um gemido fraco saiu dos lábios dela quando sentiu a sensualidade latente no roçar da boca de Sesshy ao longo de seu ombro e sua rigidez quando ele puxou-a de costas contra o corpo dele.

A mão dele deslizou por seu tórax até o estômago, deslocando-se para dentro de sua calcinha, procurando as dobras íntimas de sua feminilidade.

Um calor úmido atingiu os dedos de Sesshy e ela arqueou as costas contra ele enquanto sentia sua intimidade ser vagarosamente acariciada, aumentando a intensidade gradualmente até que ela entregou-se aos espasmos de uma sensação aguda.

_Oh, meu Deus! Seria ela mesma aquela mulher devassa refletida no espelho?_

Aquela devassidão era algo que ela nunca percebera que existia dentro de si mesma.

— Isto é o que vejo cada vez que fazemos amor — disse Sesshy com voz rouca. — Uma mulher jovem e bela que se entrega por completo a essa paixão que consume seu corpo e sua alma. — Ele segurou os ombros dela, girando-a para encará-lo. — Minha mulher, a mãe de meu filho. Minha futura esposa.

Seria tão fácil dizer que o amava e que o faria por toda sua vida! Todavia as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta enquanto Sesshy pegou-a nos braços e a carregava para a cama larga. Deitou-a ali e também ficou nu, cônscio de estar sendo totalmente observado por ela.

Fizeram amor vagarosamente, saboreando o gosto doce um do outro, até que apenas o acoplamento físico os satisfaria, e Rin gritou quando Sesshy investiu forte contra sua feminilidade. Rin sentiu que não poderia segurar-se mais, o que lhe provocou um espasmo muscular de múltiplos orgasmos que sacudiram seu corpo inteiro.

Depois, ele segurou-a junto ao peito forte e peludo, aninhando-a para ela dormir nos seus braços.

Eles prepararam o café-da-manhã juntos e o compartilharam na mesa da varanda. Não havia pressa em fazer nada. Leram os jornais, depois Rin arrumou a cozinha enquanto Sesshy foi até o píer vistoriar o iate.

Estava um lindo dia de verão. O céu estava azul, com quase nenhuma nuvem, e o sol quente prometia um tempo maravilhoso.

Rin preparou bebida e frutas e colocou numa geladeira portátil. Depois, vestiu short e camiseta, pegou um chapéu, o bronzeador, os óculos escuros e estava pronta quando Sesshy retornou.

Ele usava bermuda e camiseta. Pegou óculos de sol, boné e sandálias de couro.

O mar estava calmo, havia somente a brisa suave para ondular sua superfície quando Sesshy conduziu o barco para o mar aberto, com destino a Couran Cove.

Eles passaram por diversas mansões milionárias situadas nas sete ilhas que constituíam Sovereign Islands. Ostensivos, caros e luxuosos, havia barcos e iates em quase todos os ancoradouros.

Palmeiras margeavam as casas e os jardins das entradas das residências continham canteiros de flores, adornados com fontes esculpidas e decorados com arte por paisagistas devidamente contratados. Tudo cuidado por jardineiros profissionais.

Sesshy conduziu o iate para alto-mar em velocidade de cruzeiro até uma ilha turística a quase 45 minutos de distância.

Rin achou divertido passear no trenzinho que percorria a ilha e aceitou a sugestão de Sesshy de almoçarem num restaurante de frente para o mar.

Comida excelente, um ambiente relaxante e agradável, ela concluiu. Compartilhar o tempo com ele, sem necessidade de correr para qualquer lugar, era ótimo.

Aqui, de roupa esporte, Sesshy não parecia o advogado criminalista rígido e de alta reputação que possuía um repertório verbal invejável.

Rin o viu erguer uma sobrancelha de modo inquisitivo e ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

— Estou aqui imaginando quem você poderia ser se não fosse você mesmo.

A gargalhada dele tocou-lhe o coração. Ele terminou o café, pegou a carteira e pagou a conta.

— Vamos embora?

Eles foram novamente de trenzinho até o porto, e quando embarcaram no iate, Rin disse, com sinceridade:

— Muito obrigada.

— Pelo quê, especificamente? — Sesshy perguntou quando deu partida no motor e começou a pilotar o barco para longe do píer.

— O fim de semana, o dia de hoje...

— É sempre um prazer.

Eram quase 17h quando ele ancorou o iate em Sovereign Islands. Rin entrou na casa e subiu direto para o quarto.

Tomar uma ducha era a prioridade, pois precisava tirar o bronzeador da pele.

Sesshy entrou no banheiro quando ela saiu. Rin vestiu jeans e uma blusa de linha, depois prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Maquiou-se levemente e estava pronta.

— Quer jantar aqui ou jantamos fora? — perguntou Sesshy entrando no quarto com uma toalha em volta dos quadris.

Ele tinha alguma coisa a mais do que o resto da humanidade, algo como um deus grego. Torso fortemente musculoso, ombros admiravelmente largos, além de ser dono de uma sexualidade intrínseca que a deixava excitada só de olhá-lo.

— Aqui! — falou ela imediatamente. — Eu cozinho.

Ele colocou uma cueca _boxer, _que realçava suas coxas grossas e peludas, vestiu um jeans e pegou uma camisa pólo.

— Há filés no refrigerador. Prepararei um churrasco — disse ela. — Você faz uma salada verde?

Quando iam comer, caiu uma leve chuva, o que os fez transferir a refeição para dentro de casa.

Depois do jantar, Sesshy colocou um DVD para assistirem. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá e Rin aninhou-se em seus braços.

Assistiram a uma comédia romântica que provocou muitas risadas nos dois. A última cena que ela lembrou foi a de um pai tentando lidar com uma criancinha rebelde de quatro anos e um cachorro que, de algum modo, tinha entrado na casa e estava provocando um tremendo tumulto.

Ela estava inconsciente quando Sesshy ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a até a cama. Quase não se mexeu enquanto ele cuidadosamente tirava-lhe as roupas acomodava-a debaixo das cobertas.

Já era manhã quando Rin acordou e sentou-s na cama com cuidado. Depois de algum tempo, bate no estômago e aguardou a reação.

Minutos depois, saiu da cama com cuidado e foi a banheiro, sem ter de correr.

Seria o fim dos enjôos matutinos? Se sim... aleluia!

Era impossível suprimir um sorriso de prazer quando vestiu jeans e uma camiseta e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, onde pegou uma tigela com cereal e frutas e carregou para a varanda.

Sesshy estava sentado à pequena mesa do lado de fora com uma caneca de café na mão e ergueu os olhos quando ela se aproximou.

— Bom dia.

— Você deveria ter me acordado.

O sorriso caloroso nos lábios dele provocou ondas de sensação prazerosa através do corpo de Rin.

— Por quê?

— Está um dia muito bonito para ser perdido na cama.

— Pensei que podíamos ir de carro até Surfer's Paradise e dar uma caminhada pela praia.

— Você está me mimando demais — disse Rin franzindo o nariz.

— Não quer ser mimada?

— Está brincando?

_Felicidade total, _pensou ela uma hora mais tarde, quando caminhavam pela areia da praia onde visualizavam, de um lado, o mar e a linha do horizonte e, do outro, a esplanada de arranha-céus de alto luxo.

A suave brisa do mar sob o sol de verão e a vista para a imensidão do mar com nuances de azul e verde fizeram Rin comentar com Sesshy enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas que aquilo, sem dúvida, era unia dádiva de Deus.

O que poderia ser mais convidativo do que descansar tomando um suco de abacaxi com hortelã na calçada de um café e olhar o movimento da rua? Tinha conquistado o respeito e a afeição de Sesshy.

Pelas atitudes dele, Rin tinha certeza de que seria bem cuidada por Sesshy e que ele daria um amor incondicional ao filho deles. E isso era o suficiente.

Ele estava insistindo num casamento. Era o que ela queria, não era? Portanto, qual o problema?

— Pensamentos agradáveis? — perguntou Sesshy, precedido de uma amável troca de sorriso entre eles.

— Sim.

— Não quer compartilhar? O sorriso dela alargou-se.

— Não. — Os olhos de Rin ganharam um brilho malicioso. — Pode lhe deixar convencido.

O canto de sua boca contraiu-se um pouco quando ele disse:

— O que acha de irmos almoçar?

Sesshy pegou na mão dela e dirigiram-se para o carro. Ele estacionou o Jaguar em um restaurante de luxo que dava de frente para o mar.

— Você sabe mesmo como mimar uma mulher.

— Levando-a para almoçar? — perguntou ele, acariciando-lhe o queixo com os dedos.

Sesshy tinha de saber o efeito que exercia sobre ela. ... Bastava um olhar mais incisivo, o toque de sua mão _em _ela derretia-se toda.

_Eu amo você, _ela quis dizer, mas as palavras ficaram na ponta da língua.

Por um átimo de segundo, pareceu-lhe como se oi mundo parasse e ela não pudesse se mover. Seus olhos pareciam presos aos dele e Rin sentiu sua boca tremer quando ele delineou-lhe os lábios.

Ela perdeu toda a noção de hora e lugar. Suas pupilas dilataram-se quando ele lhe deu um beijo que não foi mais que um leve roçar de lábios.

— Vamos comer? Que tal?

Havia algo provocante naquela tarde, uma expectativa por alguma coisa mágica que ficava além do alcance. Uma promessa que ela preferiu não analisar muito de perto, com medo que aquilo pudesse existir apenas em sua imaginação.

Eles terminaram o dia magnífico com um jantar numa cantina italiana com vista para a marina e já era quase meia-noite quando chegaram a Sovereign Islands.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, eles viajariam de volta para a cobertura em Brisbane. Mudariam a roupa esportiva por trajes formais e se uniriam aos colegas de trabalho.

Mas esta noite... eles ainda tinham algum tempo, e um estado de amor transformou-se numa súplica dos sentidos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONZE**

O sol da manhã tinha o calor agradável de um princípio de verão, com esparsas nuvens brancas na imensidão do céu azul anunciando a promessa de um dia lindo, prognosticou Rin quando entrava no tribunal, pegando o elevador que a levaria até o andar de sua sala.

O fim de semana em Gold Coast tinha sido relaxante. Uma pausa adorável depois de uma semana agitada, tanto profissional quanto socialmente.

Agora, contudo, estava de volta ao trabalho, com afinco e com o costumeiro processo investigativo, que envolvia chamadas telefônicas, consultas e papelada em desordem que precisava ser organizada.

A nova ajudante ainda estava cometendo erros, mas Rin tolerava, pois ela trabalhava bem, tinha discernimento e astúcia. Mas já era a segunda vez que cometia o mesmo erro, o que levava Rin a desconfiar que os elogios em seu _curriculum vitae _poderiam não ser inteiramente verídicos.

Foi um alívio ter uma pausa para o almoço no seu restaurante favorito. Ela comprou no caminho uma revista numa banca de jornal, escolheu uma mesa na calçada e fez o pedido ao garçom.

Chá de ervas, uma comida divina, ar fresco e raios de sol... Quem poderia querer mais alguma coisa?

Um artigo interessante na revista chamou-lhe a atenção por sua contundência e ela apenas tirou os olhos da revista quando um homem puxou a cadeira vazia de sua mesa.

— Posso sentar-me aqui? Incomoda-se?

Havia algumas mesas vazias e Rin franziu a testa.

— Há outras mesas — respondeu ela.

Um homem de meia idade, talvez perto dos 50 anos, cabelos curtos e aparados, vestindo um jeans gasto pelo uso e camiseta, não parecia ser uma ameaça.

— Que homem escolheria sentar-se sozinho quando pode compartilhar seu tempo com uma jovem tão bonita?

Ela não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco irritada quando ele descansou ambos os braços na beira da mesa. De qualquer modo, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso educado antes de voltar a atenção para o artigo na revista.

— Dia lindo.

_Conversa? Ela não tinha a menor intenção de conversar!_

— Pelo que vejo, não quer ser interrompida. _Oh, Deus. Que insistência!_

— Realmente, não — disse ela com calma.

— Sua vida está no caminho certo — falou ele indicando o anel no dedo dela. — Excelente. — Instintivamente, Rin achou bom manter certa cautela. — A vida de meu filho está arruinada por causa de seu noivo caprichoso. — _Levante-se e vá embora. Já. _Os olhos dele eram duros. — Não se mova. — Ele mostrou-lhe disfarçadamente uma navalha. — Vi sua foto no jornal e fiquei atento, imaginando que era somente uma questão de tempo até que eu a pegasse. — O tráfego estava pesado, havia pessoas passando na rua e ela não estava sozinha. A polícia patrulhava o shopping center e um vigilante cuidava do banco no outro lado da rua. Talvez ela pudesse chamar a atenção deles. — Seria capaz de feri-la e desaparecer na multidão antes que qualquer um deles chegasse aqui. Era verdade, mas se aquele homem pensava que ela iria reagir como uma adolescente assustada, estava muito errado.

— Um juiz teria condenado seu filho com base nas provas...

— Convencido por seu noivo, um advogado desonesto.

_Continue conversando, ganhe tempo._

— Conte-me sobre o caso do seu filho.

— Não comece com essa conversa fiada. Conheço essas manhas de advogado.

_Não, você não conhece, _mas ela não podia dizer-lhe isso.

— O advogado de defesa de seu filho apelou?

— Não funcionou. _Exatamente o que ela pensava._

— Bem, sinto muito em não poder ajudá-lo.

— Pensa que eu não sei o que está querendo fazer? Continuar falando, tentando iludir-me com a esperança de que a deixarei ir embora. Esqueça.

— Quanto tempo levará antes que nossa presença chame a atenção do garçom? As mesas estão ficando cheias. — Rin apontou para elas.

— Você não terminou seu almoço.

Rin olhou para a comida que tinha sobrado no prato e para o bule de chá.

Vagarosamente, ela pegou o bule e reencheu sua xícara.

Numa ação rápida, atirou o líquido da xícara no rosto dele, levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Rin estava vagamente ciente do grito assustado do homem, seguido de algo afiado batendo no ombro dela.

Alguém gritou, uma mesa tombou e ela caiu na calçada.

Muito inconveniente, a situação. Tentou levantar-se e quase não conseguiu. _Por quê, pelo amor de Deus?_

Havia pessoas movendo-se em volta dela e uma mulher agachou-se ao seu lado.

— Sente-se calmamente. Alguém já está telefonando para uma ambulância — informou a mulher.

_Por que uma ambulância? _Foi aí que ela viu o sangue e só então tomou conhecimento da dor que estava sentindo.

— Uma ambulância está a caminho. Você vai ficar bem.

Rin ouviu alguém perguntar:

— Eles o pegaram? — E uma resposta afirmativa significou que sua ação não tinha sido em vão.

Dali em diante, tudo aconteceu muito depressa. A polícia chegou, seguida pela ambulância. Uma injeção funcionou, e a dor começou a ceder um pouco enquanto detalhes vinham à mente.

Quando chegou ao hospital, a sedação tinha começado a fazer efeito e sentiu-se sonolenta. A última coisa de que lembrava era estar sendo levada em uma cadeira de rodas para a sala de cirurgia.

Rin podia ouvir uma mistura de vozes enquanto sentia alguém fazer alguma coisa com seu braço.

_Onde estou ?_

Submersa em seu subconsciente ou emergindo para a realidade?

Suas pálpebras abriram-se e ela notou que estava num quarto com paredes muito brancas. Havia um aparelho de televisão preso no alto da parede e uma enfermeira tomava-lhe a pressão sangüínea.

— Boa menina. Você está acordada.

Em câmera lenta, tudo veio de volta à sua mente. Almoço, homem, ataque com navalha, polícia, ambulância.

Hospital, ela estava num hospital.

Sentia o braço atado com uma bandagem e colocado sobre uma tipóia protetora.

— Estou grávida. — De algum modo, aquilo parecia mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

— O bebê está ótimo, querida.

É claro que está. Afinal, seu braço nada tinha a ver com o pequeno feto dentro de seu ventre. Por alguma razão, aquilo a fez sorrir.

— Rin.

Ela reconheceu a voz e voltou a cabeça. Viu Sesshy em pé, do lado da cama.

As feições dele pareciam relaxadas, mas havia algo evidente nas profundezas daqueles olhos escuros.

— Desde quando você está aqui?

Ele tinha recebido uma chamada e seguira imediatamente para o hospital, angustiado por não saber como aquilo tinha acontecido e incapaz de conter a raiva que havia tomado conta dele. Ele tinha exigido o melhor cirurgião, uma suíte particular e ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro no corredor até que o médico saiu do centro cirúrgico trazendo notícias. Esperou, impaciente, ela sair da sala de recuperação e ser transferida para o quarto particular.

Sesshy curvou-se e roçou os lábios no rosto dela.

— Há pouco tempo — respondeu ele, pegando-lhe a mão e cobrindo-a com a sua. — Como se sente?

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se um pouco.

— Com sede, um pouco de dor, além de um pequeno desconforto. No entanto, sinto-me segura agora que você está aqui. — Voltando-se para a enfermeira, perguntou: — Qual foi o dano?

— A lâmina atingiu seu osso, mas não o danificou. Você está com um corte fundo na pele — disse enquanto conferia as gotas do soro. Depois, anotou alguma coisa numa ficha e deixou o quarto.

— Poderia ter sido pior — falou Rin para Sesshy, querendo ser otimista.

Sesshy puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se com expressão enigmática e inclinou-se para ela.

— Acredito que você queira uma versão completa dos fatos — disse Rin antes que ele tivesse chance de dizer uma palavra.

— Deixe para quando estiver se sentindo melhor.

— Também não estou exatamente à beira da morte — brincou ela. Sesshy sentiu o estômago contorcer-se só de pensar o quão perto ele esteve de perdê-la. — Você não precisa ficar aqui, Sesshy.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios.

— Querendo se livrar de mim?

— Você não tinha uma reunião importante agendada para esta tarde?

— Adiei.

— Mas você...

Ele cobriu-lhe os lábios com a mão.

— Fique quietinha e procure dormir um pouco.

Na realidade, ela sentia as pálpebras pesadas enquanto lutava para não fechá-las. Sem dúvida, um efeito do analgésico. Por fim, rendeu-se a uma leve soneca.

Quando Rin acordou, o quarto estava iluminado pelos abajures e as cortinas estavam fechadas.

Que horas seriam?

Pela força do hábito, ela checou o pulso e encontrou-o vazio. Seu anel de noivado também não estava lá.

— Guardei o relógio e o anel.

Sesshy levantou-se da cadeira e tirou um envelope do bolso interno de seu paletó.

— Você ainda está aqui?

Que pergunta mais absurda... É claro que ele estava ali e continuaria até que ela estivesse bem.

Ele ergueu a mão esquerda de Rin e colocou o anel no lugar certo e o relógio no pulso.

Aquela aproximação tinha um estranho efeito sobre a respiração dela, que de pronto sentiu o aroma da colônia e o cheiro sensual de sua pele.

Naquele momento, ele voltou a cabeça e viu a expressão evidente nos olhos dela e, por um milésimo de segundo, não disse nada, pegando em seguida seu rosto. Seus lábios roçaram vagarosamente os dela, abrindo-se enquanto saboreava a doçura da boca de Rin.

Ela quis mantê-lo ali para transformar o beijo em algo mais, mas ele interrompeu.

— Onde nós estávamos? — ofegou ela enquanto ouvia aquela suave risada.

— Antes de você adormecer ou agora? — provocou ele.

Sesshy deliciou-se ao ver uma suave cor rosada alastrar-se pelo rosto dela. Levantou a mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu pescoço para, em seguida, tocar com os lábios a curva sensível.

Todas as células nervosas de Rin ficaram sensualmente vivas quando uma sensação feroz tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo sua boca tremer levemente quando ele ergueu a cabeça.

Ele praguejou baixinho e a fitou nos olhos.

— Vou comunicar à enfermeira que você acordou. Ela estava preocupada com você, perguntou se não iria querer comer algo leve.

_Comida. _Agora que pensava nisso, sentiu fome, e tomou uma sopa, comeu a pequena tortilla, que na verdade não era nada mais que uma omelete de batata, e deliciou-se com uma fatia de melão e um copo de iogurte.

— Sentindo-se melhor?

Rin recostou a cabeça no travesseiro quando a enfermeira reapareceu para mais uma vez medir-lhe a pressão e colocar gotas de analgésico no frasco de soro pendurado.

— Li no boletim de ocorrência tudo o que aconteceu — disse ele.

Ela conhecia o processo. A delegacia mandaria alguém para tomar seu depoimento formal, seguida por uma seqüência rotineira de eventos que finalmente terminariam no tribunal.

— Quando posso ir para casa?

_Não meu chalé e sim o seu apartamento. _Desde quando ela começou a pensar na cobertura como sendo sua casa?

— Amanhã, se tudo correr bem. Mas não retornará ao trabalho por, pelo menos, uma semana. Fui claro?

— O ferimento foi no meu braço esquerdo. Estou certa de que posso dar um jeito. — Por Deus, ela poderia perfeitamente fazer chamadas telefônicas, usar a mão direita para digitar no laptop e pôr em ordem os compromissos com os clientes.

— Não. Nem pensar.

— Mas, Sesshy...

— Não há apelação, sra. advogada.

— Você não pode...

— Poderia tê-la perdido. — Havia algo na voz controlada dele que a impedia de dizer qualquer coisa. — Então — acrescentou ele em tom de voz gentil —, vai ter de me agüentar.

De repente, o ar entre eles ficou elétrico, como se tudo no quarto esmaecesse. Havia apenas um homem, uma conscientização plena e algo primitivo que quase tirava a respiração dela.

Foi quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto e deu uma olhada na paciente.

— Sr. Winstone, sua noiva precisa descansar. — Havia reprovação evidente no tom de voz dela. — Sugiro que tire uma folga para alimentar-se. — O horário de visita encerra-se às 20h.

Por um momento, pareceu haver uma batalha de vontades, a qual, a despeito da influência e da riqueza dos Winstone, a enfermeira pretendeu vencer.

— Obviamente, você está certa — concordou Sesshy. Ele foi até a cama e segurou o rosto de Rin com a palma da mão, e acariciando-lhe o rosto com o polegar. — Estarei de volta em uma hora. Há algo que você precise?

— Sim. Uma escova para os cabelos, escova e pasta de dentes. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E algumas roupas limpas para trocar amanhã.

— Combinado.

Rin recostou-se no travesseiro quando ele saiu e mentalmente reprisou os últimos minutos, analisando não muito as palavras dele, mas a implicação delas. Ele pareceu importar-se muito com ela.

A enfermeira retornou, tirou o frasco de soro, mediu temperatura e pressão e entregou-lhe dois comprimidos analgésicos.

Por um bom tempo, ela assistiu a programas na televisão até que o sono a subjugou, fazendo-a adormecer profundamente, indiferente ao retorno de Sesshy ou quanto tempo ele ficou por lá.

Ela acordou durante a noite com dor e, daí em diante, dormia e acordava em intervalos regulares até o amanhecer, quando a rotina diurna do hospital a despertou de vez.

Ela recebeu alta à tarde e já estava pronta quando Sesshy entrou na suíte.

Ele observou suas feições, notou as olheiras e deu-lhe um beijo leve no rosto.

— Como vai a dor? A enfermeira disse que você teve uma noite agitada.

— Suportável. — Ela se recusou a admitir qualquer coisa mais, embora não fosse tarefa fácil enganá-lo.

— Acho que outras vinte e quatro horas aqui não lhe fariam nenhum mal.

— Por favor, estou tomando analgésico. — Ela ergueu a mão num gesto expressivo. — No hospital ou em casa... qual a diferença?

— Mas lembre-se: se abusar, trarei você de volta. O aviso causou-lhe um leve sorriso enquanto se dirigiam para o elevador.

— Sem problemas. Aviso anotado — brincou ela.

— Eu podia ter chamado um táxi.

Eles passaram pela recepção e avistaram o Jaguar, estacionado em local proibido, do lado de fora da entrada do hospital.

Sesshy deu-lhe um olhar feroz.

— E você acha que eu teria concordado com isso?

— Ele desligou o alarme do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela.

Rin sentou-se e, inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração quando ele, com muito cuidado, inclinou-se sobre ela para afivelar o cinto de segurança.

Por que se sentia tão vulnerável toda a vez que ele se aproximava muito dela? Era como estar numa montanha-russa emocional.

_Sou uma louca! Talvez o silêncio seja uma opção mais segura, _pensou, enquanto Sesshy dirigia o carro seguindo o fluxo do tráfego para o centro da cidade.

Entrar no apartamento de cobertura foi como entrar no paraíso, pois ela amava os quartos e as salas espaçosas, as linhas retas do design da decoração, a vista panorâmica sobre a cidade, com o movimento sinuoso do rio pelos vales e colinas à distância.

Rin cruzou o living protegido por vidro do piso ao teto e deliciou-se com a vista da cidade, duvidando que ela pudesse, alguma vez, cansar-se daquele panorama.

— Imersa nos pensamentos ou simplesmente admirando a vista?

Ela voltou a cabeça enquanto Sesshy colocou-se ao lado dela.

— Ambos, eu creio.

Ele passou um braço em volta da cintura dela.

— E não quer compartilhá-los comigo?

_Qual seria a reação dele se eu dissesse que o amava?_

A eterna espécie de amor ardente realmente existe na vida real? Ou haveria graus de amor onde duas pessoas pudessem, com sucesso, coexistir em diferentes níveis emocionais?

Seria demais esperar que Sesshy sentisse o mesmo por ela?

Isso importava mesmo?

No fundo, para ela, a resposta tinha de ser _sim._

Rin precisava ser amada pelo que ela era, e não Pelo fato de estar carregando um filho dele.

O fato de ele pretender ter uma vida com ela deveria ser o suficiente. Haveria aqueles que a considerariam louca por querer tudo isso, uma vez que já tinha tanto, como o apartamento de cobertura, a mansão em Gold Coast, tudo o que ele possuía... mas eram apenas posses materiais.

O que ela queria era o homem por ele mesmo. O que realmente importava eram seus valores e crenças. E, acima de tudo, seu amor.

Até que ponto um homem e uma mulher declaravam o amor deles um para o outro? Não as palavras vazias e sem sentido ditas num momento de paixão, mas a expressão verdadeira do amor eterno.

Quem, imaginou ela um tanto tristemente, possuiria coragem suficiente para abrir seu coração primeiro?

A mão de Sesshy, vagarosamente, percorreu sua espinha e chegou à nuca.

— Você está muito quieta.

_Porque estou aterrorizada e confusa, _ela quis dizer. Afinal, a vida não se resume em dar um passo após o outro?

Mesmo pequenos passos resultam em progresso... numa direção ou em outra. E como ela iria saber em que direção estava indo?

— Você tem idéia o que pensei quando soube que você havia sido ferida?

Ela o olhou e ficou hipnotizada pela escuridão evidente de seus olhos.

— Seu filho está salvo.

Aqueles olhos negros tornaram-se profundos e ela não pôde afastar o olhar.

— Você acha que a criança que carrega é minha única preocupação?

_E não é?_

Em um tom de voz baixo, ele disse um palavrão incisivo e furioso.

Os olhos de Rin arregalaram-se diante da raiva evidente na expressão dele e, por um momento, pensou que ele pudesse fisicamente sacudi-la.

Ela conteve as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

— Teria sido mais fácil se... — Ela fez uma pausa, incapaz de dizer as palavras.

— Você abortasse? — A voz dele era dura e raivosa.

— Não se pode negar que a gravidez causou complicações.

— Como assim?

_Oh, Deus, por que não fechei minha boca?_

— Compartilhávamos um relacionamento agradável — começou ela. — E não estava nos planos uma gravidez equivocada.

— Você considera um equívoco a concepção de uma criança?

Oh, Deus, ela deveria pensar melhor antes de usar as palavras!

— Inesperada e não planejada, eu quis dizer.

— Mas não indesejada.

Era claro que não! Uma criança que seria a imagem de Sesshy. Um menino encantador, de cabelos e olhos negros e um sorriso maravilhoso como o do pai.

— Não.

Seria ela assim, tão preconceituosa? Realmente importava se a concepção de uma criança viesse antes do casamento?

Não, desde que o _amor _fosse o principal critério.

No entanto, ela nem mesmo sabia se o que Sesshy sentia era algo mais que afeição.

Emoção poderia ser o suficiente para a base sólida de um casamento?

Infelizmente, ela não sabia.

— O que acha que mudará quando nos casarmos? _Quando, _não _se. _Rin notou que ele usou "Quando" e não "Se".

— Casamento deve ser algo para sempre.

— E você acha que o nosso não será?

— Como poderá ser? — respondeu ela.

— Talvez você não se importasse em explicar as razões disso.

— Que coisa, Sesshy! Não estamos num tribunal.

— Não —concordou ele com crescente raiva. — Caso contrário, eu a reduziria a frangalhos.

— E o que o está impedindo?

Sesshy segurou-lhe o rosto e curvou sua cabeça junto à dela.

— Isto. — Então sua boca estava sobre a dela numa posse que transcendia qualquer coisa.

Aquele ato de amor era primitivo e apaixonante.

Tomando mais do que ela podia lhe dar, Rin soltou um leve gemido de protesto e suspirou.

A boca de Sesshy suavizou a pressão sobre os lábios dela numa súplica sensual que fragmentou seus sentidos.

Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto e tocou a boca dele.

Quando Sesshy ergueu a cabeça, ela pôde olhá-lo cheia de emoção e ele, em retorno, beijou-lhe cada uma das pálpebras.

— _Você _— prometeu ele calmamente —, _apenas você._

Rin abriu os olhos e quase morreu diante da evidente expressão de Sesshy. Paixão nua... e algo mais, muito mais.

— Saber que você carrega nosso filho é um presente maravilhoso. Para ambos. Um presente que eu nunca negaria — acrescentou ele com ternura. — Mas é você que importa para mim, mais do que ninguém ou qualquer coisa no mundo. Você é o amor da minha vida. É tudo para mim. — Sesshy observou o rosto dela transformar-se pelo impacto de suas palavras. Havia alegria e _amor _naqueles lindos olhos azuis! — Sem você, não há luz nem calor. Não há nada! — Ele nunca tinha dito aquilo, nem uma vez... - Como você podia não saber? — A voz dele era rouca de emoção. — Todas as vezes que fizemos amor... foram com meu coração, minha alma... tudo que sou. — Ele fez uma pausa imperceptível. — Por você, somente você.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos cantos da boca de Rin.

— E eu pensava que era somente sexo casual e prazeroso — provocou ela ofegante, enquanto ele pegava o lábio inferior dela com os dentes e mordiscava-o.

— Menina atrevida! — disse ele, rindo.

Os olhos dela brilharam com uma ponta de traves-sura.

— Humm, talvez eu me case com você, afinal de contas.

Os olhos negros fitaram-na de modo estranhamente sério.

— Qual a razão?

A expressão dela era sóbria.

— Porque o amo. — Finalmente, as palavras surgiram do fundo de seu coração. — Sempre amei. Desde o princípio. Caso contrário, não estaria com você até hoje — revelou ela.

Sesshy encostou a testa contra a dela.

— Obrigado. — Ele soprou os cabelos soltos sobre a testa dela numa carícia momentânea. — Amanhã, iremos para a praia por alguns dias.

Ela moveu a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Amanhã? Mas você tem uma agenda cheia. Não é esperado no tribunal na sexta-feira?

O sorriso dele quase a fez derreter-se por dentro.

— Adiado e remarcado.

— Oh!

— Mas há algo mais.

— Como assim?

— Um casamento.

— De quem?

Ele deu um leve beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

— Nosso. — Ela não conseguiu pensar numa palavra adequada para dizer — Esta semana.

— Mas você não pode...

— Um casamento íntimo e familiar nos jardins de nossa casa em Gold Coast.

— Não é possível organizar...

— Meus pais, Sango e Miroku. Uma cerimônia muito privada.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo — respondeu ele. Os olhos azuis brilharam.

— Sábado?

— Sim. — _Oh, Deus me ajude. _— Já está tudo organizado.

— Acho que talvez eu deva me sentar.

A gargalhada de Sesshy aqueceu o sangue das veias dela, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça na curva dos ombros dele, alvoroçando-se pelo cheiro masculino sob a fragrância sutil de sua colônia.

— Faça isso. Aproveite e contate Sango enquanto eu preparo algo para comermos. Dou-lhe meia hora, tudo bem? — disse ele, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. Seu sorriso quase a fez derreter-se outra vez. — Nós comemos e depois você vai para a cama descansar. — Ele comunicou, tocando um dedo em sua boca entreaberta. — Ordens médicas.

Seria possível a felicidade transcender a dor física? Parecia que sim, pois seu braço ferido era a última coisa em que pensava quando falou com Sango, cuja excitação era quase tão grande quanto a dela.

Ao telefone, assuntos ligados ao casamento tiveram precedência. Discutiram trajes, flores e a própria cerimônia, trocando idéias.

— Há apenas uma outra coisa — acrescentou Rin, para logo em seguida fazer um resumo sobre o incidente.

— Meu Deus! Você está bem? Isso aconteceu _ontem. _E somente _agora _você está me contando? Ponha Sesshy no telefone.

— Ele está na cozinha...

— Preparando o jantar? Isso significa que você não pode cozinhar. Ponha-o no telefone.

— Não há necessidade de espalhafato.

— Você é minha irmãzinha. Posso ser espalhafatosa o quanto quiser, e serei até que tenha algumas respostas. — Houve um segundo de silêncio. — Se não consegui-las, pego o próximo avião.

Rin foi até a cozinha e entregou o telefone sem fio a Sesshy.

— É Sango. Quer falar com você — disse ela.

Sesshy calmamente respondeu à enxurrada de perguntas da futura cunhada e devolveu o telefone para Rin.

— Tudo bem. Estou convencida, mas aviso, quero saber de todos os detalhes no fim de semana.

— Contarei tudo — respondeu Rin.

— Agora vá comer e tenha cuidado.

— Sim, madame.

— Estou tão feliz por você! — A voz de Sango estava embargada. — Amo muito vocês.

— Nós também amamos vocês.

Foi uma refeição deliciosa, muito elogiada por Rin, enquanto tentava evitar os bocejos quando o cansaço tomou conta dela.

— Vou acomodá-la na cama — declarou Sesshy quando notou suas feições pálidas e suas pupilas dilatadas.

— Eu me arranjo sozinha. — Um protesto inútil que ele ignorou quando a despiu, dando-lhe um tempo para usar o banheiro. Depois a colocou recostada contra uma pilha de travesseiros na cama enorme e entregou-lhe o controle remoto para que assistisse a um pouco de televisão.

— Voltarei dentro de alguns minutos.

Ele retornou em cinco minutos com chá e o analgésico. Assegurou-se que ela tomou a medicação e esticou-se ao lado dela na cama, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca.

— Obrigada, meu querido.

Os olhos dele cruzaram os dela, fazendo-o imaginar se Rin tinha alguma idéia do que fazia com ele, ou o poder de seu sorriso amoroso.

Era seu modo de rir que fazia o coração dele bater disparado, um sorriso que irradiava nos próprios olhos, com uma emoção tão expressiva que ele tinha de se esforçar ao máximo para não puxá-la para seus braços e beijá-la insensatamente. Expor sua pele nua e abraçar cada pedacinho dela com os lábios, provocá-la, levá-la à beira de uma satisfação sensual, depois segurá-la e juntar-se a ela num clima glorioso antes de compartilharem a queda no infinito.

Pensar que poderia tê-la perdido deixava-o enlouquecido. O homem que a machucou pagaria caro por aquele crime. Se a navalha tivesse entrado no corpo dela alguns centímetros para a direita, naquele momento ele estaria fazendo arranjos para o funeral e não para o casamento deles.

— Você não precisa ficar comigo.

Sesshy voltou a cabeça para ela, pegou-lhe a mão e vagarosamente levou-a até os lábios, fazendo Rin quase morrer diante da expressão que se evidenciava nos olhos escuros dele.

— Sim, preciso.

Tudo o que ela sempre quis, esperou e ansiou estava bem ali.

_Amor eterno, _pensou. Um presente tão precioso que estava além de qualquer preço.

Uma emoção tomou conta dela e tornou-se maior do que podia suportar. Seus lábios tremeram um pouco quando uma umidade velou seus olhos.

Que coisa, ela não iria chorar.

— Nunca pensei que fosse possível ser tão feliz — disse ela.

— Acredite, isso não vai mudar. Eu a amarei por todos os dias da minha vida.

Aquilo foi pouco tempo antes de ele sentir a respiração dela aprofundar-se. Logo após ela adormecer, ele saiu da cama, despiu-se e, então, cuidadosamente, entrou por baixo das cobertas para deitar-se ao lado dela.

Abraçou-a com carinho e rapidamente dormiu, um sono tranqüilo, digno de quem se sente pleno de felicidade.


	12. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

— Está pronta?

— Sim — respondeu Rin simplesmente. Dentro de minutos, ela desceria a escadaria em

curva ao lado de Sango e sairia para o jardim, onde Sesshy estava esperando por ela na presença de seus pais, Miroku e o pastor.

— Você está linda — elogiou Sango com sinceridade, tocando o rosto da irmã com o seu. — Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo — completou a irmã, gentilmente. — E espero que seja tão feliz para o resto de sua vida o quanto é hoje.

— Se disser mais qualquer coisa, você vai me fazer chorar, mana!

— Nem pense nisso. Acabaria com toda sua maquiagem — aconselhou Sango.

Os últimos dias se passaram como se fossem um sonho, refletiu Rin. Sesshy tinha organizado tudo com admirável facilidade. Algo realmente incrível, e que só fez aumentar sua admiração por ele.

Uma hora depois de entrarem na casa dele, em Sovereign Islands, na quarta-feira de manhã, um consultor de moda havia chegado com uma pasta enorme com modelos de vestidos e amostra de tecidos, dos quais Rin escolheu um vestido simples de seda cor marfim. Rosas brancas foram as flores escolhidas para seu buquê de noiva e decorações florais. Tudo foi encomendado de um bufê de festas particular e o bolo de casamento confeccionado por uma renomada doceira.

O tempo estava perfeito. Céu claro, raios de sol brandos de início de verão com uma leve brisa que soprava do mar.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso — disse Sango.

Levaram apenas alguns minutos para descer as escadas e cruzar a grande sala da casa que as levaria ao jardim. As enormes janelas abertas exibiam um gramado impecável e belíssimas palmeiras-imperiais. Além do assoalho de mármore, que, sem dúvida, era um dos grandes atrativos da decoração.

Um tapete vermelho coberto com pétalas de rosas brancas levava à pérgula, também lindamente decorada com , onde Sesshy estava de pé, esperando por ela.

Ele mais parecia um deus grego diretamente vindo do Olimpo do que um noivo australiano, ali vestido num terno preto impecável.

Quase por instinto, ele voltou-se para ela e a fez sentir-se como se seu coração tivesse parado por um segundo antes que disparasse.

Era bastante evidente a extensão das emoções de Sesshy quando ela vagarosamente caminhou no tapete para ele.

Aquilo a fez querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação maravilhosa de plena alegria e felicidade.

— Uau! — resumiu Sango numa única palavra.

Era possível que ela estivesse flutuando? Rin sentia-se como se seus pés não tocassem o chão.

O sorriso alargou-se, iluminando suas feições e emprestando aos olhos azuis uma luminosidade maravilhosa quando ela chegou até Sesshy e ambos entrelaçaram os dedos.

Sem pensar em ninguém mais, Sesshy abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe a boca com um ardor não muito apropriado para a ocasião.

Foi uma cerimônia belíssima e todos os que estavam presentes a aplaudiram.

O olhar de amor que Sesshy deu à noiva e a maneira como ele prometeu amá-la e protegê-la em todos os dias de sua vida quando colocou o anel de diamantes no dedo da mão esquerda de Rin encheram o coração dela de felicidade. Era um êxtase total.

As palavras que ela repetiu para ele, quando, por sua vez, pegou a mão esquerda dele e colocou uma aliança de ouro, fizeram o peito de Sesshy contrair-se. Sim, ele também estava emocionado com a ocasião.

Risadas, sorrisos e abraços eram dados e trocados tendo como fundo o mar brilhante e o céu azul.

Houve fotografias e brindes com champanhe, mas a noiva declinou, em favor de um refrigerante. Os canapés mais pareciam medalhas decoradas. Eram praticamente obras de arte. Tudo seguido, mais tarde, por um almoço suntuoso dentro de casa.

Os pais do noivo pareciam verdadeiramente encantados com a nora e pela perspectiva de virem a ser avós.

Tão logo se despediram dos últimos convidados, no fim da noite, Rin disse a Sesshy que estava imensamente agradecida por tudo.

Sesshy passou um braço pela cintura dela quando a conduziu para o andar superior.

— Apenas seus pais, minha irmã e meu cunhado e mais alguns amigos íntimos foram capazes de elaborar um sonho particular. Nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível — revelou Rin.

Ele roçou o rosto no dela, dando-lhe um leve beijo na face.

— Kagura e eu crescemos na sombra um do outro, mas sempre como amigos e nunca como amantes.

_Não no que dependesse de Kagura, _pensou Rin em silêncio. Mas, com certeza, aquele nome e tudo o que ele pudesse acarretar era algo pertencente ao passado. Rin agora tinha o futuro nas mãos.

Havia apenas hoje e todos os amanhãs que compartilharia com o homem que era o amor de sua vida. Naquele instante, ela teve certeza de que a felicidade era algo real.

Em menos de sete meses, haveria uma criança... uma dádiva preciosa exclusivamente deles.

A vida tinha sido boa para ela. Pensamentos assim estavam sendo constantes na mente de Rin. Ela deu um suspiro de satisfação. Era um milagre muito especial.

— Cansada? — Sesshy ergueu a mão, passando com delicadeza os dedos no queixo dela. — Ainda temos a noite toda.

Ela virou o rosto na palma da mão dele e, olhando-o fixamente, pensou que era sempre divertido provocar um pouco.

— Humm, isto é um convite ou uma promessa?

— Ambos.

A suave risada dela, como sempre, o cativou, e num rápido movimento Sesshy a ergueu nos braços, carregando-a para dentro da suíte.

— Táticas de homem das cavernas? Por que será que todos vocês gostam de parecer primitivos?

Ele tirou-lhe a fivela dos cabelos e deixou o leve peso de suas madeixas caírem sobre seus ombros.

— Não. Tudo isso pode ser chamado simplesmente de desejo — disse Sesshy com suavidade. — E apenas por você.

Os olhos azuis de Rin brilharam um pouco enquanto ela lhe oferecia um sorriso maravilhoso.

— Eu também, meu amor.

Eram palavras simples, vindas do fundo dó coração.


End file.
